When Wolves Collide
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: When Akira Hale comes back to Beacon hills, it will get a whole bunch different. She is Derek's Older Twin Sister. With many abilities she will try help solve the murder of her sister. But how can she do that when she imprints on the famous stiles stilinski.
1. Bio

Name: Akira Wolf Hale.

age: 22.

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 135 lb

Status: Blue Eyed Beta.

Short bio: Akira is Derek's older identical twin sister by 10 minutes & 42 seconds.

Abilities: can turn into a black timber wolf, Also she can change her scent at will.

likes: black leather jackets, video games,and wolf.

dislike:medicine, death, and the argents.

vehicles: black ninja motorbike and black 1967 Impala.

Facts: has a triskele tattoo between her shoulder blades, her eyes are vivid green


	2. Wolf Moon

"Derek...Der...Derek" I said calling out my twin brother. " Akira what are you doing back" I look to see my loving brother. "Trying to find Laura what do you think." I

said before phasing into my wolf form. I ran through the entire preserve trying to find her. Laura's scent was everywhere, some fresher than others. I saw this boy

talking to this cop, I also saw this other boy hiding behind a tree. The cop went away, The one boy that was being dragged away by a cop looked in my direction.

"Dad you see that" The boy asked. I ran, but still listened, "Stiles, it's probably a coyote" The cop said and I stopped listening. I saw the other boy scream at

something, I got to where he screamed at. Looking around to only find the top of Laura's mutilated body. I howled and Derek appeared. He clawed a spiral into a

rock. Our sign for vendetta, my eyes glowing bright blue. **_How could this happen to our remaining family who ever did this is going to pay with pain_** **.** I

thought to my brother. " exactly" Derek said as he picked her up. I heard some branches snap, I follow what it came from, the same boy who found Laura's body. He

is panting and looking around, I heard some more branches snapping, I looked and saw glowing red eyes, the scent on the new alpha was a mix of ash, woodsy mist,

blood, and Laura. I growled, the boy turned around and saw the alpha. It pounced on him, I lunged at the alpha, I smelt new blood, it was from the boy. The kid

looked at us, he ran through the woods. I focused on causing pain to the alpha that murdered my sister. The alpha got a few bites and slashes in, but I ripped a

chunk out of his shoulder. He ran off, I growled, then let out a howl, I shook my head and ran to the cellar under what was left of our house. I phased back to my

human state. My clothes go with my human body when I phase. I cry silently to myself, because my loving sister is dead. I hear footsteps and I growl causing my

eyes to glow. "It's only me" Derek said holding me. I couldn't help but cry into his shirt. I forced myself to get up and help bury my sister. I wrapped her in Wolfsbane

rope. Then her body turned into a wolf. I was the one to bury her body, however I couldn't stop crying. I got out, went inside my house, to my room and fell asleep. I

was in my dreamscape. A figure appeared, "mom what happened to Laura" I said crying. My Mom somehow warped me to the time my house went up in flames.

Flame everywhere, I saw myself and Peter at the bottom cellar. I looked to see that I pulled out Peter. I notice that Peter started to mumble to himself. I walked

closer and listened. "All will pay" he said. All of a sudden I wake up. I go to see my brother when I found an inhaler. I heard a conversation, "what are you doing here

huh, this is privity property." I said a bit grouchy. "Well we did mean it" a kid with short buzz cut spat. He was a bit cu... I look into his eyes and I saw my future with

him. **_FUCK Derek I imprinted on a kid I don't even know_** I thought to my brother. **_Fine if you get hurt I rip his throat out with my teeth_** **.** He thought back.

"Yah we were looking for something...but forget it" the other kid said. Smells like a werewolf and bitten. I tossed the inhaler over and turned around to walk away

and behind me was Derek. I decided to listen to their conversation as we walked away. _"Well I better get going Stiles" that kid chirped. "Dude Scott that was Akira_

 _Hale and Derek Hale. You remember their a few years older than us " Stiles rushed. "Remember what" Scott said dumbly. "Their family, they all burned in a fire like_

 _ten years ago" stiles hesitated. "Wonder what their doing back" Scott said wearily "Hey I'm 18 and you can't blame me for being older than you and that I started_

 _school later than everyone" Stiles said_. "Derek, I'm sorry that I imprinted" I said shedding a tear. " it not your fault it's destiny" He said. I waited until Friday and I

was in town. I bought a few books from a bookstore. On my way out I ran into someone. "Omg I am so so.." It was Stiles. My heart fluttered, "oh hi stiles" I said. We

had a few minutes of conversation. "So Akira there's this party tonight and I was wondering if you would go with me " He asked. "Sure here's my numbers pick me up

at 7" I said chirping. I walked away and I heard him shout. Stiles picked me up and drove me to Lydia's. We danced for a while, as we danced he placed his hands on

my side. I place my hands over his shoulders. He looked at my lips and leaned in. I leaned in and we locked lips. The world seemed to slow down around us. As we

split I was breathless, " I will be right back" I chirped. I walked over to the fence door, I saw Scott with a girl **_Derek he's with an Argent_**. I thought to my brother.

Scott stared at me, I heard a dog barking behind me, I looked at it and flashed my eyes then it stopped . I looked at back at Scott. He was distracted so I leaped on

the roof and loped. I saw Scott noticing I was loping on the roof. I got back to stiles. "Hey you want to get closer to the music" Stiles asked me. I nodded and he lead

me to a corner. He leaned in and kissed my lips. I kissed back, he went down to my neck and he found my weak spot and kissed it. I looked over and Scott was

looking in my direction. I smirked and his lips were back on mine. "Hey I have to show you something promise not to freak no matter what" I asked. Stiles nodded his

head and I grabbed his hand to lead him to my car. On the way out I saw Scott looking worried for his friend, but at the same time was starting to become affected

by the full moon. I drive Stiles to the preserve. "So what did you want to show me" he said smiling. I looked at him and kissed him again but at the same time I

shifted into my half form. As we parted he jumped a bit but he came closer. I looked away, but he pulled my face to his and he kissed me again. I shifted back to

normal. I got up and sat on my car. "So you're a werewolf bitten?" Stiles asked as he placed a hand on my side. I shook my head. "I was born as a wolf" I said before

I phased into my wolf. "Wow"he said after I phased back. "Cripe Scott was bitten" Stiles spat. I drove him to his car and he kissed me before I drove home. Derek

was going to trick Scott , but I just went to bed.


	3. Second Chance At First Line

I was working out to some music and next thing I know is I sense Derek close by. I hide and wait. "Akira, you here" I heard him calling for me. I got out of my hiding

spot and got him to the ground. "Easy baby bro" I smirked and handed him my arm. He got up. "Your older by 10 minutes" He said with a grumpy look on his face.

"Scott almost shifted at lacrosse practice" Derek said to me. "I will handle this" I said running to Scott's house. "Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on

you for Saturday." I heard my imprint say and my heartbeat quickened. I was behind Scott and he was frustrated with his computer slowing down. He enlarged the

image and I gripped him. "Derek saw you on the field." I said after slamming him on the wall. "Wha - what are you talking about?" He stammered. "You shifted in front

of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About Derek, About all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone." I growled. "But -

They didn't see anything! I..s - swear, I -" He said scared. "And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday - I'm gonna kill you myself." I

growled and left the house. I got back home and I saw Derek working out. "Der, Once we find the Alpha, we kill him together" I said before he got into his stance.

When we kill the alpha together, the status will split to both of us. The next day, I was in bed trying to sleep. I tried to sleep off the fact that Laura was dead. Derek

went out later that day and all of a sudden I hear police sirens and I hear the Sheriff yelling for me to come out. So I do. "Akira Hale, you are under arrest for first

degree murder, you have the right to remain silent, anything you said will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford

one, one will be assigned to you." The Sheriff says after he handcuffs me and places me in the back of the squad car. "Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you.

Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed - she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could

turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that and you can do that. Is that why you killed her?" Stiles asked me and I looked up at him. I wanted to tell

him that I imprinted on him. My wolf howled for me to be with him. I pushed her down. "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?

When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust me - you want to." I

said in monotone and he was dragged out by his father. I was taken to the station and sat in a cell. I waited for hours and I heard the door open. "Akira you're free to

go" The Sheriff said and I left. I saw my brother waiting out there for me. "Well now I have a police record" I said putting my hands in my pocket. "Especially since your

imprint put you in jail"Derek said tossing me the keys to my car. "Get in" I said as he opened the door. I got the keys into the ignition and started the car. I put the car

into one of my family's storage units. "Why can't you drive your camaro" I said looking at him. "I can't because I am working on it. " He said as we got jogging home. I

got inside and and went to my motorbike. I checked the gas and it was good. "Der get some sleep, I take first watch." I said as I went to the door. He walked over to

me and I kissed his cheek. "wake me up in an hour" He said going to the couch. I went outside and went to a rock a few feet away from the house and watched the

forest around me. Watching to make sure the Alpha was not anywhere near my home or my brother.


	4. Pack Mentality

It was about 10:37 at night and I took my Ninja to a tattoo parlor. I wanted to get two more tattoos. The first was an antipossesion tattoo to protect me from

possession of demonic demons, it would go on my left hip. Demons are wretched creatures. The second was a celtic moon for my sister Laura. She had this nickname

for me when I was younger, To her I was her Lil Moon, it would go on my left collarbone. About 4 hours later, I paid for both my tattoos and went to my bike. I got to a

wall and I felt the new tattoos burning and I felt them heal. I go home and I saw my brother waiting for me with a blowtorch. I sat down and he burnt them out. I

didn't pass out because I had a high pain tolerance, unless it's wolvesbane. I went to bed and I fell asleep _I saw I was at the park and I tried to move, but I couldn't. I_

 _saw Stiles coming_ _towards me. I finally moved and he came to me. He hugged me and I smiled. He kissed me_ _and I kissed back. He pinned me to a tree and began to kiss my_

 _neck. I wrapped my arms_ _around his neck and I felt him remove my shirt. "Are you sure" He asked me and I kissed_ _him again._ I woke up sweating and I saw my brother

looking at me. "I'm okay" I said as I got out of bed. "You know sometimes I regret that you and I can hear each other's thoughts" Derek said patting my shoulder. "You

saw my dream didn't you" I asked as I looked for my book. "Yep, your wolf must be reacting for your emotions towards its imprint." He said as I was walking into his

room. It's not my fault" I said to myself. After boxing with Derek I was upstairs. I then inhaled an unusual scent. "It looks pretty deserted, dispatch. Did you want me to

take a look inside?" I looked where the person couldn't see me. It was an officer. **Derek** **there's an officer here.** I cried out in my mind. **I know** he replied. "Unit 16, it's

county property. Order's to make sure it's vacant. " a radio replied."I don't - I don't think anyone's home." He replied and I heard his heartbeat quickening. "For the

love of God, 16, go inside and see if anyone's there." The radio yelled. "Copy that." The officer replied and I heard a dog bark. "Don't do that." He said to the dog. I

looked at the dog and made my eyes glow their blue color. The dog must have saw and it barked crazy. "Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming." The officer said before getting

into his car and leaving. I then heard Derek talk to Scott. After 20 minutes, I went downstairs and looked at my brother. I grunted in pain and he disappeared. _I_ _could_

 _hear him calling out to me. I looked around and saw something , I looked at my arm_ _and saw a glowing blue bullet hole in my arm._ I saw Derek standing over me. "I'm okay"

I told my twin. He didn't ask me what happened at left it at that. Later Derek and I went to see the bus driver. "Open your eyes" Derek said in a monotone. "OPEN

your eyes" I said with a bit of anger in my tone. The driver opened his eyes and looked at us. "What did you see on the bus" Derek asked him. "Hale" He said shocked.

"How do you know us" I asked him. "I'm Sorry" He said scared. "How do you know our name" Derek asked him. "I'm Sorry" He said once again. After he placed his

head down on his pillow, we left. We go home and talk about how the guy died. "Derek Akira I know you are here, I know what you did" We heard Scott yell. "We

didn't do anything" I growled. "You killed him" He replied angry. "He died" Derek said going to the door me beside him. "Like your sister died" Scott said coming up the

stairs. "Our sister was missing, Derek was here and I came looking for her" I growled. "You found her" Scott said still climbing. "WE FOUND HER IN PIECES BEING USED

AS BAIT TO CATCH BOTH OF US" Derek and I yelled in unison. "I think you killed them both, now I am going to tell everyone starting with the sheriff" Scott said getting

to the top of the steps. Derek came from the left and I came from the right. We pushed him down the stairs. Once he was at the bottom, he shifted and growled at us.

I jumped down first and Derek followed. I was behind Derek and Scott pushed him. My twin came flying at me and slammed into me. Both of us went through the wall.

Some of the dirt got into my mouth. So I spat it out. "Der get off of me" I said pushing him off. I got up and so did my twin. I shook the dirt off my jacket. "That was

cute" We said in unison. We took off our jackets and slammed them to the ground. I rolled my neck and as it cracked I felt my sideburns appearing, my forehead

shifting, my ears becoming pointed, my claws sharpening, and my fangs appearing. Derek shifted beside me and his features appeared as well. I was in my half form

and Derek was in his normal werewolf form. We growled at Scott and then we roared at him, our eyes flashing blue and returning to their normal vivid green. Scott

came at us and the three of us circled one another. I snarled at Scott and he came running at us. Derek punched Scott and I slammed him repeatedly into the wall. I

ducked and Derek grabbed him. He threw Scott on the floor and he went to an attack stance. I growled at Scott. I got down into a kneeling position. Derek ran to me

and used my back as a boost. Scott moved out of the way and Derek missed. I got up and went to attack Scott. He punched me in the face and Derek punched him. It

knocked him down, but Scott got back up, but slower. Derek and I were behind a table. We growled at him and both of us kicked him into the wall. He moved before I

did a back flip to hit him again. Scott gripped an oar that was on the fireplace. He swung it at me and I clashed with the table and was on the ground, but before Scott

could hit me again, Derek pulled me out of the way.I got up and Derek flipped him. I got over to the left of Scott and gripped his neck. I picked him up and slammed him

to the ground twice. I let him go and he clenched his stomach. Derek kicked him over the mirror. Scott jumped on the mirror and growled at us. We took a fighting

stance and Scott came at us. I quickly got in from of Derek and slashed at his chest. I heard Scott breathing heavily. Derek shifted back, but I didn't. Scott looked at us

and I phased into my wolf. I snarled at him and got beside Derek. Compared to my twin, in my wolf I was 'bout 4'10"."We didn't kill him, none of us did, it's not your

fault, her fault or mine" He said holding his ground. "THIS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BOTH RUINED MY LIFE" Scott said as I phased back to normal. "No we didn't" I

replied. "Your the one who bit me" Scott said getting in my face. "No I'm not" I said and Derek got Scott away from me. "What" Scott yelled at me. "I'm not the one

who bit you" I growled. Scott touched his some what still bleeding chest and spazed. He was on the couch and he looked up at us. "There's another" He finally said.

"It's called an Alpha, it's the most dangerous of our kind, the three of us are beta, This thing is more powerful, more animal than any of us. Our sister came here

looking for him. Now we're trying to find him. But we don't think we can do it without you." Derek said and I made my eyes glow. "Why me" Scott asked us. "Because

he's the one who bit you, your part of his pack, its you Scott your the one he wants" I said with a growl.


	5. Magic Bullet

Derek and I were chasing the alpha. We had caught a scent earlier. Derek found some of it's blood. I looked up and saw it. "Derek lets go" I said before we got close

to the roof. I saw it and rushed. "Akira" Derek yelled as I jumped. At that moment I felt the most pain ever. I fell of the roof and groaned in pain. Derek rushed to my

side. I tried to get up, but I felt more pain. I cried out and it turned into a painful howl. Derek picked me up and brought me to the car. Throughout the night Derek

would try anything to cool me down, cold washrags, cold baths, anything to keep me from dying any faster. The next morning, I saw my complexion had worsened. I

saw veins near the bullet wound blacken. "Derek we need Scott" I said coughing. He didn't like the idea, but he nodded. We got to the school and Derek gave me my

jacket. I put it on carefully and go inside. I see a kid that plays on the lacrosse team. I walk up to him. "Where can I find Scott McCall" I said in a monotone. He turned

to me. "Why should I tell you" He asked me. "Because I asked you politely and last time I checked, my nature told me, I do that once." I growled. "Hmm. Okay, tough

guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?" The guy said interested in learning.

"Steroids." I said before leaving, but he got in my way. "No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is

you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked." the kid said and I felt some blood go down my knuckles. I clenched my hand into a

fist. "I'll find him myself." I growled. "No, we're not done" He said grabbing my shoulder. I gripped his neck and slammed him into a locker. I felt my claws in his neck. I

got somewhere and tried to find Scott, but the bell ruined my concentration. I see my imprint and I stop him from hitting me. Stiles get out of his jeep and helps me up.

"What are you doing here" Scott asks me. Derek appears and holds me up. "I was shot." I said feeling faint. Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked me. "I can't. It was -

it was a different kind of wolvesbane bullet." I said and I felt weakened. "Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott said and I looked

up at him. "What? Who - who said 48 hours?" Derek asked him. "The one who shot her. " Scott replied. I felt my eyes flickering from their wolf blue to their normal vivid

green. "What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott said to me and I growled at him. "She's trying to tell you, she can't!" Derek said holding me as my claws appeared.

"Akira, get up!" Scott said looking at my flickering eyes. Stiles then picked me up and Derek got in the back seat. Stiles then carefully placed me in the passenger seat.

Everything blurred and I then heard "Fine. I'll try. Hey get them out of here." Scott said before the jeep moved. Stiles drove around and I was getting worse. Derek got

my jacket off and the bullet wound was worse. The veins were popped and dark purple. I was sweating badly. Derek looked at me and I nodded. "No Too Much" I said

giving him my hand. He gripped my hand and took some pain from me. I felt faint and I looked at Stiles. I laid my head on his shoulder. He shook for a second, but

relaxed. He was comforting me. He placed one of his hands on mine and held it. My wolf was happy, I will accept my imprint. Stiles took us to the Animal Clinic. Derek

sat me down on a bag of dog food. "Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles said looking at me. "It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me

the bullet or I'm gonna die without it." I said after Stiles found the key. We got inside and Derek got my shirt off. "If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last

resort." Derek said looking at me. "Which is?" Stiles said keeping balanced. "You're gonna cut off my arm." I said before feeling sick. "All right, fine. How about this?

Either you cut off her arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek said looking atStiles."Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any" Derek grabbed him

and his fangs were out. "Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Stilessaid convincingly. I felt something rising from my throat."What are

you doing?" Stiles said rubbing my back. I threw up black blood. "Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles said keeping me up. "Her body Trying to heal itself,Now. You

gotta do it now." Derek said holding me still. "Look, honestly, I don't think I can." He said scared. "Stiles, I never told you that night...at the party... that I imprinted on

you, I will be okay, Stiles I love you, Just do it!" I said feeling faint. Stiles then kissed me quickly and positioned the saw on my arm. Scott then came in and Stiles got

the saw away from my arm.. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles said holding me up. Scott gave me the bullet and I passed out. I soon felt a pair

of lips on mine and I jolted awake. Derek had the bullet ashes burned and I got on the table and he stuck the ashes in the wound and I writhed in pain. After I healed,

Stiles gave me his hand and I got up. I followed him home and his dad wasn't there. I went to his room and he was on his computer chair. "Scott I am worried about

her" He said before seeing me. "I am going to call you back" He said before hanging up. "Hey" I said before he got up. He wrapped his arms around my hips and kissed

me. "What was that for" I asked him. "I am having dreams about you & I" He said before I kissed him again. "So have I" I said before kissing him again. He pinned me

to the wall and I felt him kiss my neck and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He laid me on the bed and I removed his shirt as I felt him remove mine. I felt my fangs

appear and Stiles looked at me. "Do it" He said before he removed his pants and underwear. I felt him remove mine as he thrusted into me, I felt both of us climbing.

As our releases played out, I looked at him and he exposed his neck to me. I bit into his neck and he rolled off of me. He got up and locked the door. I felt him place the

covers over me before he got under with me. "I Love you Akira" He said before falling asleep. I placed my head into his chest. I listened to his heart beating from under

my ear. Stiles was my first, before him I was a Virgin. At 2:15 am I got out of his bedand gathered my clothes. After getting my clothes on, I wrote Stiles a note. My

Love, Derek and I are looking for the Alpha, thank you for last night, for being my first, as my Imprint I will only love you, I will be able to feel your emotions. My

beautiful mate soon you will feel the effects of the imprinting, I will see you soon, Forever yours, Akira. I crawled out of the window and ran home. I got inside and

Derek sat at the floor of the stairs. "Where were you" He asked me and I was about to upstairs. But he gripped my wrist. " I was at Stiles' place" I said making my

eyes glow. "Did you two" he asked me. "Yes we did" I replied. "Did you bite him" Derek asked when I got to the top step. "Yes" I replied and he appeared in front of

me. "You Bit him, Moon, you know when a wolf bites their imprint or mate, that they can't stay away from each other long, Also you now have a higher chance of being

pregnant every time you two get together, your greatest & highest chance is during the full moon, you won't be able to stay away" He yelled at me. I flashed my eyes

and my fangs appeared and I snarled at him. "I know that Der" I growled. "The Alpha could use this against you" He said as he hugged me.


	6. HeartSchool

I decided it was time to train Scott a bit. "Damn it." I saw a bottle of milk roll my way. I bit into it and rolled

it back. I let out a growl. "Oh, crap." Scott soon began running, I began running after him. Soon car alarms

went off, I couldn't really pinpoint him out, I soon heard a phone go off, found you. "No. No, stop. "Scott

begged his phone, I got on the car, and slammed him on the hood. "You're dead. "I said a bit annoyed. I

got off the car and Scott followed me. "What - what the hell was that?" He asked. "Said I was gonna teach

you. I didn't say when." I said putting my hands in my pocket. "You scared the crap out of me." He said

pointing out the obvious. "Not yet." I smirked. "Okay, but I was fast, right?" Scott said a bit proud. "Not

fast enough." I said annoyed. "But - but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" He said more riled up.

"Till your phone rang." I said pointing out his mistake. "Yeah, but that was - I mean - Would you just stop?

Please? What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt that was my fault. I should have been

there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this." He said angered. "Look, Derek and I

are what we are because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't

even know if I can teach you." I said even more annoyed. "What do I have to do?" He said more irritated.

"You have to get rid of distractions. You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get

rid of her." I said getting his phone. "What, just because of her family?" He said with a frown. I shook his

phone then proceeded to throw it at a wall. "Wait - wait - whoa - whoa!" Scott said shocked. "You getting

angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger,

by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around." I pointed it out to him. "I

can get angry." He said a bit more irritated than before. "Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can

teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" I yelled at him. "If that's

what it takes." He said convinced. "Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?"

I said even more irritated than him. "Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." He said before I

left, the next day I stayed hidden till night. I was looking for the Alpha and I heard a howl. I felt my eyes

glow and I found the source. I found my brother, my imprint and Scott. "I'm gonna kill both of you. What

the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek asked the two.

"Hey" Stiles said as I ran to him. He hugged me. I felt his lips to mine. "You two done" I heard Scott ask

me. Stiles put up his finger and I pulled away. I walked over to my brother and I leaned on Derek's car.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said apologizing. "Yeah, it was loud. And it was

AWESOME." My imprint said smiling. "Shut up." My brother said before I hit 'em on the back of his head.

Derek rubs the back of his head. "Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles says and I smile. "What'd you do with

him?" Scott asked my brother. "What? I didn't do anything." Derek replied. I heard something coming our

way. I was about to move and felt an unbelievable pain in my back. I was lifted up and blood spurted out

of my mouth. I was thrown to a wall. And I black out.

Derek's POV

Scott & Stiles ran inside and I stayed outside and the alpha circled around me. I shifted and growled at the

creature. "You have killed Laura and now you've killed my twin sister, prepare to die" I snarled and the

alpha ran at me. I pushed it off and made it hit the side of the school. It disappeared and I ran to my older

twin. I pulled her in my lap and I pulled her chest to my ear. I heard her heartbeat, but it was low. "You're

going to be ok" I said as I picked her up. I placed her in the passenger seat. Next I drove her to our home.

I pulled up and got out. I opened the door and picked her up. I took her inside and I placed her at the

stairs. I went to the living room and got the table cleared off and placed a white cloth on it. I went to my

twin and picked her up. Placing her gently on the table, I took off her jacket and saw the wound, they

were about nine inches away from her triskele tattoo. It was bad but not too bad. I cleaned her wounds

and I got a cold washcloth on her back. The swelling went down and I saw the wounds stitch themselves

together. They turned into scars about three inches long. "I am the one who is supposed to take care of

you" I heard a voice speak. "Hey you're doing better" I said rubbing my sisters back. She smile and I lifted

her head and place it on a pillow. "Thanks baby bro" She said before closing her eyes. "By 10 min" I smiled.

I kissed her forehead and I held her hand.

Stiles' POV

My imprint wasn't dead and Scott kept telling me that she was. Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Allison and I were

stuck in the chemistry room. "What, who killed him?" Jackson asked Scott. "No, no, no, no. This was

supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed" Lydia said shaking. "No, don't you get it? There wasn't a

mountain lion." Jackson said while looking at me. "Who was it? What does she want? What's happening?

Scott!" Allison said scared. "I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, gonna kill us." Scott said

angered. "Us? They're gonna kill us?" Lydia questioned Scott. "Who? Who is it?" Allison asked. "It's Akira.

It's Akira Hale." Scott said. I was furious, how could my best friend say that. I leaned on a table with a

mirror. "It's been Akira the whole time. She's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - she's going to

kill us too." Scott said and I was breathing heavily. I looked in the mirror and I was shocked. I saw my hazel

eyes with specks of glowing blue in them. This must be the effect of the imprinting. I then I heard the

group in the room. I closed my eyes and my mind showed images, Derek cleaning her wounds and her

waking up. She's alive and I'm relaxed now. I saw Scott was gone. I heard a roar and I saw Jackson

screaming and gripping the back of his neck. I saw the claw marks in the back of his neck. Akira told me

that when she was dying from the wolvesbane bullet, she was looking for Scott, she dug her claws in his

neck. I then waited a few minutes and heard police sirens. All of us got out and my dad asked us if Akira

Hale was the killer. Scott said it was her. "Stiles" My dad asked me. "I didn't see clearly" I said to him. I

walked away and my phone buzzed. I turned my phone on and it was a text from Akira: I'm Okay and

Healing, so what's up ;). I responded with Scott said that you're the killer so you need to lay low. My phone

buzzed 5 seconds later. From Akira: I am going to kill him. Not if I get him first: I replied.


	7. Lunatic

Scott's POV

"Where are we going?" I asked my best friend. "You'll see." Stiles said as he was taking me to a hill. "'Cause we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak - out from what happened at the school." I said starting to get annoyed. "Well, your mom isn't the sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me." He said smiling. "Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?" I asked him. "Yes. When your best friend gets dumped" He started "I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break." I reassured him. "All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break - You get your best friend drunk." He said holding out a bottle of Jack Daniels. About half an hour later. Stiles was wasted and I felt nothing. "Dude, you know, she's just one - one girl. You know, there are so many - there are so many other girls in the sea." Stiles said stumbling. "Fish in the sea." I told him. "Fish? Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love 'em. I love especially ones with long black hair, very vivid green eyes, 5'10"" I knew who exactly he was talking about. "Like Akira?" I asked him. "Yeah, exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about - about - What was I talking about? Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink." Stiles said going for the bottle. "Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know. But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse. That didn't make any sense. I am not alone anymore, I need a drink." Stiles said reaching for the bottle. The guys appeared. "Well, look at the two little bitches getting their drink on." The tall guy said taking a swig. "Give it back." I asked. "What's that, little man?" The guy says to me. "I think he wants a drink." The pale guy said in a joking manner. "I want the bottle." I said getting angrier. "Scott, maybe we should just go." Stiles said to me. "You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet." I said getting up. "Give me the bottle." I grunted at the guy and he shook his head. I made my eyes glow. "Give me the bottle of Jack." I said in a deeper voice. "Scott?" I heard Stiles say worried. "Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup. Or cause tomorrow's the full moon. Going home now, yeah?" Stiles says and passed out on the passenger seat. The next morning I woke up to the radio "Beautiful Monday morning, Beacon Hills High School is back open after being closed Thursday and Friday. Police search continues for alleged killer Akira Hale" It said before my mom turned it off. "We should probably set this to buzzer. You alive in there?" She asked me. "No." I replied. "Not ready to go back to school?" She asked. "No." I replied once again. "You want to stay home another day?" She asked. "No." I said trying to put the covers above my head. "Want a brand new car? Me, too. This isn't just about what happened at the school, right? I mean, it's about what's her name. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me. "Not with you." I replied. "Hey, I've been through a few breakups myself, you know. I mean, disastrous ones, actually." Mom said to me."I don't care about your breakups, mom. I'm gonna get her back." I said to her.

My POV

I woke up and even if it wasn't up, I could feel the effects of the full moon. I was hiding in an abandoned subway station. My brother was with me because one scent of Stiles would make me go nuts. My wolf howled at me to see and mate with Stiles once again. The chains holding her down were breaking little by little. "Derek, I don't know how much longer I can go" I said and he got the shackles. He got the shackles on me and I felt the urge to find my mate. Hours later, I felt the moonlight on me and I screamed as I felt the pain. Derek was trying to tune out my screams. I felt this worry from my mate. This snapped my control. I used my strength, and got out. Derek tried to contain me. "Scott is out go" I growled and Derek nodded at me. I then smelt Stiles scent and I lost it. I ran to his home and his dad wasn't there. I climbed into his window and he came through his door. He must be feeling what I am feeling cause he locks the door. He come to me and kisses me roughly. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he laid me on the bed. I continue to kiss him and I take off my shirt. He takes his off. I felt my eyes glow and he smiles at me. I feel his hand pull down my shorts and I do the same to him. He begins to thrust into me and I moan. I wrap my legs around his waist, there was nothing that could stop us. I give him light scratches on his back and he kisses my neck. I felt my release climbing and I fall over the edge. Stiles falls with me. I soon gain my control back. What have I done, I gave into my wolf's urge to mate again. My wolf's control over me to bear Stiles' pups. I don't mind if I bear his pups, it just that with the Alpha out there, it is dangerous.


	8. WolfsCaptain

Third person POV

Adrian Harris was clearing his chalkboard and he saw a list on his desk. The Alpha behind him. "Please

don't kill me." Harris said scared. "Do you know who wrote that list?" The Alpha said with a deep voice.

"Laura - Laura Hale." Harris said trying to keep his heartbeat steady. "Do you know why she was looking

for you? I know why. Turn around, Adrian. Turn around and I'll show you. Turn around!" The Alpha said

grabbing a chair. "No. Please." Harris begged and the Alpha was getting angry. "Look at me. Look at what

you've done!" The Alpha growled and threw the chair. A girl came out of the shadows and ran to Harris.

"Get down!" She growled. It was Akira Hale. She looked up and the Alpha was gone. "This is the police.

You're surrounded. No one leave the building." An officer said in a megaphone. Akira ran out of the school

and the cops followed her. "Repeat, suspect is on foot. We're in pursuit, heading northwest." The Sheriff

said to his deputy and other officers. "She's on foot. Just ran into the Iron Works" Chris Argent said

following an Officer.. "Wait, wait. Did you say on foot?" Kate Argent said to her brother on the phone.

"Yeah, into the Iron Works." Chris replied. "Running?" Kate said confused. "Yes, running!" Chris replied

and hung up. "If she's on foot, then who the hell is driving her car?" Kate said as she looked at the 1967

Black Chevy Impala. In the Impala Derek was in the driver's seat and Scott in the passenger seat along

with Stiles in the back seat. Akira was running while her long black hair whipped behind her and she saw

Chris. She skidded to a halt and went to the right and continued running. The Sheriff got out "Come on,

get the dogs." The Sheriff said and the deputy released the two German Shepherds. The dogs were barking

while followed Akira and she turned around and her fangs bared. She roared at them with her eyes

glowing their wolf electric blue. The dogs turned tail and ran back to the officers whimpering with their

tails between their legs. "What the hell?" The Sheriff said really confused. Derek was speeding trying to

find his twin. "All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works." The radio said and Derek did a

sharp right and began to drive faster towards the Iron Works.

My POV

I got in my car as soon as it arrived. I got in the back and I fell into Stiles lap. I felt his arms hold me in

embrace and I stay there. Derek looks at me and I nod at him. Derek drives my car to a secluded area.

"Derek take Scott and go I get Stiles home without being seen, get my car hidden GO." I told my brother.

He nodded and he left. Stiles then held me and I held him back. "Why didn't you lie low" He asked and I

looked him straight in the eye. "My sister told me that a guy named Harris had something to do with the

fire." I replied and I found my motorcycle with the helmet. I got on and Stiles got his arms around me. I

got him to his house and he went inside. I got back to my hide out and Derek was waiting for me. Later I

was at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital waiting for Stiles. He walked inside and I felt his arms go around

me. I felt him in pain so I gripped his arm. I took some pain from him and he was shocked. "What did my

brother do" I asked. "He bashed my head into the wheel of the Jeep" He said and I kissed his forehead.

Stiles answered his phone and it was Derek."Yeah, well, he's not here either." Stiles said. I noticed my

boyfriend starting to stiffen up. I turned around and Stiles then gripped my sleeve. "You must be Stiles,

my niece's imprint and mate" I saw my uncle Peter. "Stiles get behind me" I said and he did what I told

him. "What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." Jennifer said smirking. I growled at the two. "You

\- and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, I'm gonna die." Stiles said getting

closer to me. Next thing I know Derek appears and elbows her in the face. "That's not nice. She's my

nurse" Peter said as Stiles held onto me for dear life. "She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." I

growled. "Get out of the way." Derek said to my mate. "Oh, damn." Stiles said moving behind us. "You

think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter said and Derek and I partially shifted. I

punched him in the face and he hit me back. He grips my neck and drags me. "My mind, my personality

were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." He said looking at me. "You want

forgiveness?" Derek said looking at him. "I want understanding." Peter said slamming me into my twin

brother. "Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell.

Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed

me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried

to warn you." He said picking me up and throwing me into Derek causing us to go through a window. We

crawled to the morgue and Peter followed us. "I was going to wait, for dramatic flair - but" He said looking

at a mirror. He spun it and once it stopped his burns were healed. "When you look this good, why wait?

Derek Akira, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family." He said looking at us. We

agreed to help. Derek we can use this to our advantage I thought to my brother. I only allow my brother

to have a telepathic connection to me. We went back to my hideout to change Peter, Derek and I went to

the boy's locker room to see Scott. "Danny? What the hell" Scott said seeing both Derek and I. "Thank

God! Where the hell have you both been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" He said and our

uncle appeared behind me. "I really don't get Lacrosse." Peter said looking at Scott. "It was you" Scott said

and his heartbeat was rising. "When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still,

I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native Americans tribes and that they played it to resolve

conflict. I have that right? Hm. I have l little conflict of my own to resolve Scott. But I need your help to do

it. "Peter said and in my mind I was ticked, Peter threatened me if I didn't go with him, he would kill my

mate."I'm not helping you kill people." Scott grunted to our uncle. "Well, I don't want to kill all of them.

Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include" Peter said looking at Derek. "Allison or Stiles"

Derek said and I growled. "You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?"

Scott said looking at me. I made my eyes glow. "I'll be outside, hidden." I growled. Scott Protect my mate

I thought to Scott. I will he thought back. Later I went to the High School and I called Derek and told him

not to find me at all. "What the hell? Hey." I heard Jackson say after I took out his IPod." I like your taste

in music. I haven't heard this one - in a long time." I said putting the IPod back in and First Person Shooter

by Clint Mansell. "I'm not scared of you. Come on. I'm not afraid." Jackson said scared. "Yeah. You are.

You know, I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life - where you haven't been afraid of something.

But you won't have to be anymore. Not when you're one of us." I said looking him dead in the eyes. We

got to the burnt remains of my house. "This is it? This is the place?" Jackson asked me. "Go ahead." I said

nodding him forward. "Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head." Jackson said worried. I nodded

him again and he went inside. "This house - It's the same h - house." Jackson said confused. "What'd you

say?" I replied. "I've dreamt about this place. I - I remember the staircase. I remember these - these walls.

I remember - everything." Jackson replied to me. "You were here" I asked. He looked at me and shook his

head. "There's no one else here, and no one else is coming?" He asked and I shook my head. I had my

hands in a fist and in a quick flick motion my claws appeared quickly. "No, please - Please don't, okay? I'll

shut up - I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please, you can't do this! Please! I - I don't

deserve it." Jackson said as he was crying "I think you do, Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone

here trying to save you? There's no one here. There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive

car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team."

I growled at him. "Excuse me." I looked up and saw Scott. "Co - captain." He said before he jumped down

in front of me. I growled at him shifted into my half form. "Move!" I growled. "No." He replied. "Fine. I'll

kill you too." I responded and then I heard a whizzing sound. "Cover your eyes!" I yelled and crouched

down and put my head in my elbow. A few seconds later I look to see Scott was shot. "Scott! Go!" I growl.

He doesn't get up, so I grab him and before letting him go I take his phone and put it in my pocket. "Run!"

I growl. He goes out the back and I go to the door. I open the door and I roar. I then am hit in the back of

the head. I then right there pass out. I soon wake up in a cellar, my family's cellar. I see I am in my sports

bra, necklaces, jeans and shoes. I was chained up to a wall. I was shifted and I saw a thing tapped to my

side. "Let's start with the basics. You know how every family has its secrets? Ours is a little different." I

hear a voice. Kate Argent. Another scent invades my nose. Kate shines the light on me and I growl at the

two. "Isn't she beautiful?" Kate says to her niece. She then turns on the dial and it causes me to shift into

my half form. "What are you doing to her? Is that gonna kill her?" The girl says worried. "Oh, come on,

kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now." Kate said to her. "What is she?" The girl asked. "Shape - shifter.

Lycaon. Werewolf. To me she's just another dumb animal. Come here." Kate says as she places her hands

on my mouth to show my fangs. "See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for

the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf - eating herbivores, is

it?" Kate says smiling. "This is a joke to you?" The girl says worried. "Allison Sweetheart, there are

werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?"

Kate says smirking. "So - it was her at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Allison said

curious." There's actually four of them - two younger ones like her called Betas, and then there's the

Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader - Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those - are the real ugly motherfucker" Kate said

before leading Allison out of the cellar. Allison soon left and Kate turned up the dial and electricity flowed

through my body I screamed as the pain radiated from me. The next day I woke up to see Kate looking

through my wallet. "Come on, Akira. He killed your sister. Now - either you're not telling me because, well,

you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason - You're protecting him." She said before grabbing

something. She has my driver's license. "Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming

up to you saying, "Smile, Akira" "Why don't you smile more?" Don't you just wanna - kick those people in

the face?" She asked. "I can think of one." I growled. "Promise? 'Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun

\- I'd let you go." She said before going to my phone. "All right, let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I

hate this detective crap...wait who this man oh it's your mate, the sheriffs son." Kate said and I growled.

"Stay away from him, or I am going to rip your throat out with my teeth" I said making my eyes glow. "Are

you gonna torture me - Or are you just gonna talk me to death, huh?" I said as sweat fell from my slightly

bruised body. "Oh, sweetie, I don't - I don't wanna torture you. I just - wanna catch up. Remember all the

fun your twin and I had together?" She smirked "Like the time you burned our family alive?" I said

growling. "No, I was thinking more about the - hot, crazy sex Derek and I had. But the fire thing. Yeah, that

was fun too." She said and I got close to her face and grunted. "I love how much you hate me." She said

and I made my fangs appear and I snapped at her. "Sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you. But he

does." Kate said and a guy appeared. He beat on me for a good two hours and left, but he turned on the

electricity and I shifted back and forth. I screamed in pain until my voice became hoarse. The next day I

woke up and saw Kate on her phone. "Unfortunately, Akira, if you're not gonna talk - I'm just gonna have

to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me. You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire?

Or did you? Did you tell anybody? Oh, sweetie - That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your

fault. Your brother got tricked by a pretty face." She said getting in my face. "It happens! Handsome young

werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super - hot girl who comes from a family that kills the werewolves.

Is that ironic? Is it - ironic - That you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack - again?

Or just a little bit of history repeating. History repeating. It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a

little scratch on the back of his neck, but - he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott." She said smiling

and then leaving. I have to get out of here, I have to warn Derek, Scott, more importantly I have to warn

my imprint, my mate. "Stiles" I said growling.


	9. Code Breaker

Stiles' POV

After getting Jackson to Lydia, Peter kidnapped me and I kept worrying for Akira. "Good luck getting a

signal down here. Oh, MiFi. And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal

preference?" I said after Peter got a laptop out. "Turn it on. Get connected." Peter ordered me. "You

know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here. Look, you still need Scott's username

and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them." I replied. This guy has to let me go, I have to find

Akira, my girlfriend. "You know both of them." He said with a deeper voice. "No, I don't." I responded.

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying." Peter said. "Dude, I

swear to God -" I said and Peter slammed my body on the trunk of the car. "I can be very persuasive, Stiles.

Don't make me persuade you." He said before letting me up. "What happens after you find Akira" I asked

him. "Don't think, Stiles. Type." He ordered. "You're gonna kill people, aren't you?" I asked. "Only the

responsible ones." He replied. "Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it." I said still

worrying for Akira. "Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favorite prey are too large

to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek, Akira, and Scott. I need the three of them." He said

looking at the laptop. "He's not gonna help you." I said fidgeting with the keys. "Oh, he will. Because it'll

save Allison. And you will, because it will save Scott and Akira. Your girlfriend, your mate, her imprint and

your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password." Peter said and I

typed in the necessity. "His username is "Allison"? His password is also "Allison"?" Peter said confused.

"Still want him in your pack?" I said before clicking enter.

My POV

I kept struggling with the chains. I growled in frustration and I stopped. All of a sudden, I felt pain in my

upper body, Stiles he's hurt. I have to get out of here. I laid my head in my chest. I then hear a howl, I lift

my head and I felt my eyes glow. I howled back with all my emotion in it, all the pain I have endured for

the past few days.

Peter's POV

"Wait, what the - That's where they're keeping her? At her own house?" Stiles asked me "Not at it. Under

it. I know exactly where that is." I was soon interrupted by another howl "And I'm not the only one." I said

and I saw the boy bend over in pain. He looked at me and I saw his eyes. His brown eyes had specks of

electric blue in them. "What" he asked and the eyes went back to their brown color. "Nothing" I replied.

"Give me your keys." I asked the boy. "So you're not gonna kill me?" He asked and I crushed his keys. "Oh

God." He said startled. "Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here." I said looking at him. "You

turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?" Stiles said angry.

Something tells me that this boy will do well for my niece. "I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm

going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" I asked him. "What?" Stiles said confused.

"Do you want the bite? If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us." I said smirking at him.

"Like you." He said staring me dead in the eyes. "Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?

That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd

be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker,

more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more. Yes or no?" I said and gripped his

wrist. But before I could bite him he pulled away. "I don't wanna be like you." He said and I heard

something. "Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words "I don't

want." You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles." I

said before leaving.

My POV

"Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting." The bald guy said and I

looked at him with anger. He brought up a bat. "So I brought some help. But I need to warn ya. I used to

play in college." He said before swinging. My left shackle was loose, so I gripped the bat before it hit my

face. "I brought a little help too." I smirked. The guy turned around and saw both Derek and Scott. I

punched him unconscious. I pulled the taped pad of wires off my side. "Scott, help me with this." Derek

said as he tried to get me loose. Scott pulled my twin away from me and I growled. "No." Scott replied.

"Are you kidding me" I growled at him. Derek tried to get out of Scott's grip, but couldn't. "Not until you

tell me how to stop Peter." Scott said and I was getting angry. "You really wanna talk about this right

now?" Derek growled at Scott. "He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them." Scott said

looking at me. "Do you see what her aunt did to me" I growled. "So tell me how to stop him." Scott said

and I struggled. "You can't! All right? Now - I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of

this" I yelled. "Promise you'll help me." Scott asked me. "You want me to risk my sister's life for your

girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott.

You're 16 years old. You're a child." Derek growled. "DEREK" I snapped. My younger twin looked at me.

"He might be in love with her, don't try to put this on him, don't forget you were in love once, and don't

you forget I thought I was in love and look what it made me do" I said with my eyes glowing. Derek then

gave me a sorrowful look. "Maybe you're both right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't

know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this? This is what brought

your sister back to beacon hills, right?" Scott said before pulling out a piece of paper. "Where did you get

that?" I asked. "My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this

picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could

kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me. Just say you'll help me, and I'll help

you unlock your other" Scott said and I got the shackle that had me on the wall off of my wrist. "We'll help

you." I growled. Derek went over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. "I'm the one who is supposed

to take care of you" I said to Derek. After getting my jacket, shirt, phone, and wallet, the three of us got

out of the cellar. Kate and Allison attacked us. "Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself."

Kate said to her niece. "You - you said we were just gonna catch them?" Allison said in worry. "We did

that. Now we're gonna kill them." She said before shooting me in the chest. "You Son of A Bitch" I growled

at her. I then laid still and then I heard the door open "Allison, get back." Chris said and I then got up.

"What is it?" Allison asked. "It's the Alpha." I growled. Peter then tripped everyone except me. "Come on!

Come on!" Kate yelled and Peter came from behind and he broke her arm. He dragged her inside and I

followed my brother and Scott inside. "Run" Scott told Allison. Derek and I roared at Peter and we attacked

him. Peter pushed me into Derek and we stayed down for a few minutes. We got up and soon the smell

of burnt skin filled our nostrils. Derek and I saw Peter on the ground and we hover over him. "Wait! You

said the cure comes from the one who bit you." Scott said to us. "Scott there is no cure, There never was,

It doesn't exist, I'm sorry" I growled. "You've-both - already - decided. I can smell it on you two!" Peter

said as his eyes glowed red. At once, Derek slashed one side of his throat and I slash the other side. We

both killed him at the same time. I felt the power enter my body. We look at the group there. Both our

eyes glowed blood red. "We're the Alphas now." Derek and I said in unison. Most of them leave. "Derek

put this on Kate and bury Peter" I said looking at my twin as I handed him the necklace. I see Stiles and I

walk over to him. "Stiles" I said tired and I collapse. He caught me and he sat down. My head in his lap.

"Hey are you okay" He asked me. "I am now" I said and I felt his lips press against mine. "What" I said as

he looked at me. "Are you sure there is no cure" He asked me. "No never was there a cure" I said putting

my back on a tree. "Stiles what happened." I asked him. "Peter bit Lydia" He said helping me up. I then

heard the siren of a police car. "Derek time to go" I yelled and I looked at Stiles. "I will see you later" I said

as he got in a car. "I love you" I heard him say. "I love you too" I responded. I phased into my wolf and

Derek by my side we ran. Two days later The Sheriff found me. "Akira Hale you are no longer wanted, Kate

Argent is the person behind your family's fire" He said patting my shoulder. Derek and I went to the Hale

Manor. "Derek. Akira" I heard Jackson yell. "I - I helped you. I helped save you. Okay, you got what you

wanted. You got what you wanted. Now it's my turn to get what I want." He said and I looked at my twin.

I smirked and jumped down. I heard his heartbeat rising. I looked him dead in the eyes and smiled. My

eyes began to glow and my fangs appeared. He was shaking and I sank my fangs into his side. I then threw

him into the nearby river. I ran back home and saw Derek. "It's over, it's really over" I said smiling. He ran

to me and held me. I responded his hug with mine. He kissed my forehead and I cried. I heard Derek cry

with me. Derek then took me to my room and put me in bed. "Sis I love you." Derek said before kissing

my forehead. "Love you too bro" I said before falling asleep. _I was in the woods and I saw four male and_

 _one female. All 5 have glowing eyes, the female has clawed toes, the bald male next to her, the two_

 _identical males joined together and created a giant alpha werewolf and the last male was blind and he_

 _looked British. They are all Alpha, there was a symbol at my feet. Oh No not that symbol_ I woke up

screaming, eyes glowing, and fangs bared. Derek ran into my room and I was gasping for air. "Derek, I

had a...vision" I said leaning forward. He rubbed my back. "Derek their coming The Alpha Pack they are

coming for us we have to build a pack" I said looking at my twin. I got out of bed and looked at him. "I'm

ok, I'm going to Stiles'" I said before jumping out my window. I phased into my full wolf and ran to Stiles.

My paws tearing through the earth. I phased and climbed up the tree. His window was open so I climbed

inside. I didn't see him. I soon felt arms around my waist. "Hey" I said turning around. Stiles placed his lips

on mine. I placed my hand behind his neck. He takes off my shirt and I feel pleasure as he takes off my

jeans. His shirt came off and I tore his jeans off. "You are amazing" He said and I kissed him. He thrusted

into me and I moaned as the pressure builds up. "Akira" He said and I left light scratches on his back. I

soon explode and scream in his mouth. For a few moments Stiles breathing became rough and them he

finds his release. He falls on me and then rolls to my side. He wraps his arms around me and I place my

head in the side of his neck.


	10. Omega

It was two nights before the full moon and I can already begin feeling it. I ran through the woods shifted half way. As I ran on all fours I began to think about the talk between Sheriff, Stiles and I. _"Akira, so what are your intentions for my son" Sheriff said to me as I sat in the kitchen chair. "Help him with school if he needs it, keep him out of trouble, and make him happy" I replied. He nodded his head and I kissed Stiles._ I saw his house and his window was open. I jumped inside and smiled. "How much time before you have to be with Derek" Stiles asked. "About half an hour" I said grabbing his shirt and kissing him. He took my jacket off and I ripped off his shirt. His lips go to my neck and I moaned loudly. I felt him take my jeans off and I got my shirt off. "You know black suits you" Stiles said as I turned him over. I was now straddling him and I felt something rubbing my thighs. I smirk and Stiles turns me over again. I then hear a scream. "What was that" Stiles asked me. "Lydia, Stiles something's wrong" I said getting my clothes on quickly. "Find her" He says worried. "By the way try to take care of that" I smirked looking down really quick. "Son of a bitch" He mumbles before I jumped out the window. I found Derek and he was talking to a kid. "Possible beta" I said as he walked over to me. "Yeah you smell like Stiles" He smirks. "Alright" I groan. "I'll keep an eye on the hunters, and you watch Scott" Derek said and I nodded. I conceal my scent, so Scott can't smell me. I climb up a tree with a thick branch hidden within leaves. "All right, but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asked Scott. "Not with me. Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek & Akira." Allison asked Scott. "Whoa, hey, look at this. You see this? I think it's a tripwire." Stiles said as he pulled the wire. "Stiles" I see Scott dangling. I turn my attention to the hunters approaching. I went home and went to bed. The next morning I decided to check on Jackson. I heard a pounding heartbeat and I smelt his scent. I found him in the boy's locker room. I knocked on the door. "Oh, I'm fine, Danny. Just go back to class." He asked and I knocked on the door louder. "Just give me a second, okay?" Jackson asked and I was now pounding on the door. "I said give me a frickin' second!" Jackson grunted. That is it. I pulled the door open and dragged him out. "Akira" He said a bit startled. "You're looking a little pale there, Jackson. You feeling okay?" I smirked and patted his shirt. "Never better." He said a bit scared. "If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with us now." I said leaning on the wall. "Wait - With you? Me with - With you? What am I, your little pet?" Jackson said confused. "No, you are apart of my pack, I gave you what you wanted, having the bite has its advantages, but it has it disadvantages" I smirked." That's not what I mean, just because you gave me "the bite" doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. Sorry, I mean that you show outstanding leadership qualities. But I can handle myself." He said looking me in the eyes. I saw something going down his ears and I turned his head. "Body's fighting the bite." I said and Jackson asked me why. "I don't know" I replied and left. Later that night, I smelt Isaac and he looked at me. He stood scared. "This is going to hurt" I said with my fangs gleaming. I then bit into Isaac's shoulder. "Try not to die" I said after he left. I smelt Scott and I found him in front of another werewolf. I grabbed him and began dragging him away. "Wait! Stop! What are you doing? I can help him." Scott pleaded with me. "No the Argents are here" I said keeping a tight grip on him. The hunters appeared. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris asked the wolf after he electrocuted it. "Nothing. Nothing, I swear." He said keeping an eye on them. "You're not from here, are you? Are you?!" Chris yelled. "No. No, I came - I came looking for the Twin Alphas. I heard they was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear." The Omega begged. "Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?" The old guy said. "An Omega." Chris said keeping an eye on the wolf. "The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice. Because, as I am about to demonstrate - an Omega rarely survives - On his own." The old man said before swinging the broad sword. "Look. Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need us. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together." I said making Scott look at the dead Omega. "What are they doing?" He asked me and I let him go. "Declaring war." I responded. "We have a code." Chris told the guy. "Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless - begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all." The old guy declared. I phased into my full wolf and I ran on my paws


	11. ShapeShifted

It was night and Derek was checking on the new beta. I felt the moon's pull and I swear this was _**the**_ full moon, I haven't been with him for two full moons and the wall was starting to crack. I had the shackles on my arms. I hear someone coming in the room. I saw Derek and Isaac. I saw Isaac's eyes turn yellow. "What is that smell" Isaac asks Derek. "That's Akira, her heat is unsatisfied she needs Stiles, that her mate. All she wolves go through this once they find their mate or imprint" Derek said and my fangs gleamed in the moonlight. I soon screamed and felt my bones cracking and shifting out of place. I snarled at the two males and I soon snapped. I broke the chains and I tackled Isaac to the ground. I bashed him unconscious. I saw Derek and I released a monstrous growl. "You need to go to him" Derek said. The wind blew and I caught his scent. I looked at Derek and I ran. I got to his room and he was there. The door was locked. "Akira..." Stiles said and I began to collapse. "Why are you sweating" He asked and he was getting close. I groaned in pain and I looked up at him. "Stiles... the pain it hurts" I cried. "What can I do" Stiles said holding my shoulders. "I need you Stiles please" I said in a whine. He then kissed me and I kiss passionately back. He picked me up and I moaned in grace. He got my hoodie off and I kissed his lips and I felt his hands unclasp my bra. I got his shirt off and kissed his neck. He got his jeans off and I flipped him, so he was on top. He gt my shorts off and thrusted into me. I moaned and bit my lip to keep my screams inside. "Stiles...I" I pant and I felt pure bliss and I bite into the pillow. He keeps going trying to get me again. Again I feel the coil inside tighten and it snaps. I claw his back with my dull human fingernails. After that I feel Stiles release, he collapses on my chest and he doesn't move. He keeps his hand on my face and I feel my wolf smirking in the back of my mind, weird. I ran my hand through his hair with comfort. "Do you have to leave" Stiles asked me. "No not tonight" I say with my hands on his face. He gently kisses my swollen lips. He gets off of me and I place my head in the crook of his neck. I fall asleep while he rubs his thumb on my arm. I soon woke up and Stiles was gone. He must have gone to school. I got my clothes on and I jumped out the window. I went to the abandon subway and Derek was getting his trunk out. I smirked and I got on the mattress, I sat on the edge gripping it... I felt someone on the bed with me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Derek. When we were kids we slept in the same bed when either of us a nightmare had. I feel him scoot closer and wrap his arms around me. I soon burst out crying. I felt him turn me over and I cry into his chest. The emotions I had held inside fell out. Laura was dead and Peter killed her. He held me tight and I cried even harder. About half an hour later I tired myself out. "Derek promise me that we will survive" I asked as he lied me down and placed the covers over me. "I promise, Akira" He said and he caressed my cheek. "You have taken care of me know it time for me to take care of you" Derek smiled and kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep" He said patting my shoulder. I fell asleep and didn't dream. It was the best sleep I have had in a while. I soon woke up and stretched. I got up and I felt sick. I got the trashcan and threw up. About five minutes later, I got up and drove myself to the store. I bought the most accurate pregnancy test. I went to the stores bathroom and took it out and did my thing. I got my phone out and had a timer set. Five minutes later, I looked and I began to cry. I went back to the my hideout. I placed my hand on my stomach and I began to cry. About two minutes later, I wrapped my hands around my legs. "Akira you back" I hear a voice and it was Isaac. "Eh Yeah I am back" I said getting up. I took my hoodie off and got a tank top on, I also got jeans on. "What is it" I asked him. "Are you ok, I heard you crying" He asked. I nodded my head and then I sat down and cried again. "Akira what happened" I looked up and saw my brother. "You know you can smell it" I growled as I making my eyes glow red. "Are you serious" Derek said looking right at my stomach. "Why would I lie about this" I said and my fangs appeared. "Are you kidding me, Akira the hunters have put war on us, you know what we will have to deal with" He growled punching a wall leaving a hole. "You don't think I know that Der." I snarled at my twin. "What do you plan to do" He said looking at me. "If you're asking if I am getting rid of it, No, I'm not killing it "I said with my claws out. Derek was still furious, next thing I see is him on his knees with sorrow. I got down on my knees and faced him. "Derek, even if I did want to get rid of it, you think Mom would want that. Derek listen to me, this is a chance to continue the Hale Bloodline. We could have a family, no longer alone" I said taking one of his hands and placing it on my stomach.


	12. Ice Pick

About one month later, I ran to Stiles' place because Him, Allison, Scott, and I were going ice skating. My morning sickness has gone down somewhat. My stomach had a small bump. Stiles picked me up and soon he got Scott with Allison. We got there, I was nervous, telling Stiles what I was keeping. I unzipped my hoodie and felt the cool breeze on my 108 degree body. "You played lacrosse" Stiles said looking at my shirt. "Yeah, my junior & senior years" I smirked at him. I dropped the hoodie down to where he could see the back of my shirt. It read 'Hale 00'. I put my hoodie back on my body, but kept it unzipped. I got on my skates and as soon as I got on the ice I felt the rhythm of Stiles' heartbeat filling my ears. I felt arms around me and I saw my boyfriend taking my hand. I skated with one of his arms around my waist, along with the other holding my right hand. I placed my head on his shoulder and smiled. "Akira you ok" A voice cut my train of thought. "Yeah...I am okay" I said looking away. "Akira, I know you, I love you, and I know when something's wrong." Stiles asked me and I felt my body shaking. He only a junior in high school. He placed his hand on my shoulders and I stopped shaking. "I'll tell you, let just get away from prying ears" I said taking his hand. I saw Scott trying to ice skate and he fell. "One sec" I said before skating over to Scott. I skidded myself to a halt. I helped Scott up and as I was about to go back to Stiles, Scott gripped my arm. "Scott you mind letting go" I asked. "Your scent, it's different" He said and I went wide eyed. I pulled my arm from his grip. I skated back to Stiles. He and I got our skates off and we headed out to the car. I got in the passenger seat and Stiles got into the driver's seat. "Okay now will you tell me what's going on" Stiles asked holding my hands. "Stiles do you really want to know, you might just run" I said as tear came down from my face. "Are you cheating on me" He asked and I shook my head. "Akira whatever it is I am not leaving you" He said caressing my cheek. "Stiles I'm..." I stuttered. He was waiting for my response. I took a deep breath in. "Stiles, remember the last full moon" I started out I looked him dead in the eyes. "Yeah, you came in my window and you almost collapsed. You kept telling me the pain was hurting you" He responded. "Yes, that's the thing, Stiles I'm..." I felt the tears welling in my eyes. I couldn't spill the one word, that one word that would reveal the one thing I wanted to say. So I gripped his hand and placed it on my stomach. "Akira what are yo...?" He started, then went wide eyed. I placed my head in my hands and cried. The tears wouldn't stop falling. I hadn't noticed, but Stiles' hand was still on the faint bump on my belly. I felt something move me and I was on Stiles' lap. "Is it true" Stiles asked me. I nodded my head, my face looking at my lap. I felt his hand lift my face to him. "Stiles you're scaring me, Stiles say something, come on say something, yell at me, and yell it's a burden, it's an accident, and that it's a mista..." I said and I felt his lips on mine. Through the bond, I felt from him happiness, love, and no regret. "Akira, you are my everything, I'm not going to leave you alone" Stiles looks me in the eyes and I kiss him again. He kissed my somewhat flat stomach. I saw Scott and Allison coming towards the jeep. I got out and Scott along with Allison got in the back. We dropped Allison off at her house and Scott at his. We got back to Stiles place. I saw the Sheriff, "Stiles we have to tell him" I said and Stiles nodded. "Um Dad" I soon saw the Sheriff and he got in front of us. "Stiles, I have to go to the station, if is not important, I need to go" He said looking at us. "Dad this is important, maybe you should sit down" Stiles said and I began shaking. "Stiles, it's not like you got Akira here pregnant or anything" He said laughing. We gave him a serious look. "Dad, she is" He said and John passed out. "Ok" I said with a chuckle. I patted John awake. "I passed out didn't I" John said and I nodded my head. "Akira, I need to have a talk with my son" The Sheriff said and I nodded my head. I got to Stiles room, I didn't listen and I just waited. I soon saw Stiles standing in the doorway. "Well" I asked. "My dad was at first in disbelief, shock, then he told me that I better treat you and the kid like a queen and her heir to the throne. He was a bit disappointed, but then he was happy he is going to have grandchildren" Stiles said as I laid the bed. Stiles crawled in next to me. He placed his lips on my neck and I purred at the feeling. I began feeling hot and Stiles saw this. He got my shirt off and he took his off. He placed his head on my belly and kissed it. I rubbed his back and he smiled. I kept hearing him sweet nothings to the child that I was bearing. It was our child, I smiled and I saw Stiles place a hand on the bump and he began to rub my belly. He placed his head on my chest, listening to my heart beating. He soon he fell asleep there, I smiled and began rubbing his hair lightly. I soon feel asleep and had a dream. _**I saw Derek, Isaac, a blonde girl, and Scott at the Ice Rink. Then Isaac fought Scott and after he was unconscious Derek fought Scott and wounded him badly**_ **.** I woke up gasping for air. "Akira, it's okay, you're okay" I saw Stiles and the sun was up. "I have to go to school" He said grasping my hands. "I'll drive you" I smirked. "Okay" He smiled and I got my shirt on. I made Sheriff some coffee the way he liked it. Black coffee and I prepared a bagel for him. I put the toasted bagel in a small paper bag and got his coffee in his metal coffee thermos. Right as I put the lid on it, I saw the Sheriff going towards the door. "Sheriff" I said and he looked at me. I gave him the thermos and the bag. "Uhh" he stammered. "Don't worry Black coffee and a toasted bagel, I don't think you can do cases without having breakfast." I smirked. He smiled at me and when I went outside, I heard the Sheriff tell Stiles. "Stiles, marry that girl, she's really something" I smirked. Stiles came out and I handed him a blue bike helmet. I got on the black one and got on my bike. The engine roared to life as we left. I got to the school and Stiles got off. I saw Scott staring at us. I took of my helmet and shook my hair.

Scott's POV

I just got to school and I didn't see Stiles' jeep. I soon smelt a familiar scent fill my nose. I saw a motorcycle with two people on it. It was Stiles and Akira _**"So, I see you after school"**_ Stiles asked as Akira leaned on her bike. _**"Derek needs me to make sure that everything is good in Beacon Hills, I will be free after 4"**_ She said as he leaned in and kissed her lips. His hands on her waist and her hands around his neck. "Who is that" Lydia asked me. "Akira Hale" I responded. They pulled apart, I saw Stiles' hands on her stomach. What, what was the two of them hiding." _ **Stiles, before you go, I have the first doctor appointment later today at 5, will you be there**_ " Akira asked and he nodded. "Why _ **wouldn't I be there, it's you, I and this lil guy together**_ " Stiles said before rubbing her stomach again. OMG Stiles Derek is going to kill you. " _ **You have school, I have to deal with my twin, see you later**_ " She smile after he kisses her cheek quickly and he walks towards me.

My POV

I was in the subtrain when all of a sudden I felt more powerful. _**Akira I just turned an elliptic girl named Erica Renye, I have a candidate in mind his name is Vernon Boyd, but he goes by Boyd**_ I heard my twin's thoughts come into my mindset. I mentally nodded at it and smirked. I began rubbing my belly and smiling. I soon saw Isaac, Derek and a blonde chick must be Erica, who looks like a complete slut. "Derek you're keeping a pregnant bitch here why" Erica asked my twin brother. Isaac and Derek got in front of her and growled. "Der, Isaac" I said with a growl in my voice. Isaac got out of my way and Derek helped me up. "You must be Erica" I said with my fangs showing. "For your information, I am much prettier than you" She said and I chuckled. "For your information, I am your alpha, Derek is my younger twin brother" I said with my eyes glowing. "By ten minute" Isaac and Derek groaned. I looked at them and gave them a 'who cares' look. I felt a threat and I grabbed Erica's foot. That made me snap. "Uh Derek should we do something" Isaac asked as my breathing became heavy. "No this should be good" Derek smirked. I broke her leg and slammed her to the ground. I growled at her and she cowered. "Call me a bitch again and I will end you" I growled with my whole body half shifted. I shifted back and grabbed my car keys. I got to my family's doctor and Stiles arrived a few minutes later. "Why are we here instead of a hospital" Stiles asked me. "Stiles this is a werewolf pregnancy, they are faster" I said and soon I saw "Alright Ms. Hale" I heard the doctor call and Stiles followed me. I got on the bed and relaxed. I lifted my shirt and it showed my midsection. He put gel on my stomach, I winced. Stiles looked at me worried. "It okay, just cold" I replied as Stiles held my hand. "Alright and there's your baby" I looked on the screen and saw a four inch white blob. He wiped the gel off my belly. "Alright, I would recommend in a month you see me, as you know werewolf offspring tend to develop faster than normal human offspring" said and Stiles looked confused. "Werewolf develop fully in three months Sti" I smiled. I went to the Sub train and I fell asleep. I was soon awaken by pain in my skull. Stiles, he's in pain. I got out and followed his scent. He was in a dumpster and his eyes opened. "Bitch" I heard him mumble. "What happened who did this to you" I asked and got him out. "It was Erica" Stiles said and my eyes glowed red. "She's dead" I growled. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't kill her, but kick her ass for me" He said and I nodded my head. I followed Scott's scent and found the Ice Rink. Isaac was fighting Scott and he knocked Isaac out. I saw the slut next to the boy named Boyd. "Don't you get it they are doing this for you, they make you seem like they are giving you some kind of gift, but all they have done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs" Scott growled as he slid Isaac to Derek. I growled lowly. He doesn't understand. "It's true it is about power" Derek said as he walked to Scott. Derek shifted and headbutted Scott. Then after slashing his stomach, Scott elbowed Derek in the face. Derek shook his head and smiled at Scott. Derek got Scott's arm and punched him in the face repeatedly. After slamming Scott to the ice, Derek had his foot over Scott's throat. That's it, I ran on the ice and I roared. I saw Derek look at me. "Derek don't" I growled half shifted. Derek got off of Scott. I saw Erica following Derek. I ran in front of her and punched her in the face. She got up and tried to hit me, but I roared at her She cowards on the ice. I grab her by the leather jacket she wore. "You ever and I mean EVER hurt Stiles again, LOOK AT ME" I growled with my eyes glowing. Erica faces me. "He is my mate, my imprint, the father of my child, you hurt or touch him again, I will rip your throat out with my teeth, am I UNDERSTOOD" I growl at her half shifted. She nods her head fast and I let her go. I help Scott up. "So it's true" Scott asks me. I nod my head and look at my brother. _ **Don't give me that look**_ I thought to him. _**You have proven you're an Alpha in our pack**_ Derek thought back. Boyd got up and looked at Scott and I. "Don't you don't want to be like them" Scott said to Boyd. "You're Right" He responds. He lifts his shirt to show his bite. "I want to be like you two" Boyd said before going to Derek. "Scott go to Deaton, its important" I said helping him to his mom's car. I soon go to Stiles' house" You ok" I see Stiles in bed. "How come you're not asleep yet" I ask. "I don't sleep well when you're not here" He responds and I get under the cover with him as soon as I got a pair of spandex shorts on and I got a non under wire bra on. He wrapped one of his arms around me, one hand was on his side, and the other was on my slightly rounded belly. "Stiles, I love you" I said as he was about to fall asleep. "I love you too Akira, as much as I am going to love our child" He responds then I soon hear his light breathing. I soon fell asleep from the beating of his loving heart.


	13. Abomination

I was at the train station, my belly grew since last night, now you could see the bump. I was on the steps, Boyd was rubbing my sore back. "Thanks" I said smiling at

the new beta. Isaac was trying to get past my brother. I smirked. I got up as Isaac tried one last time. "Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?"

Derek growled. Then Erica pounced on my brother, kissing him, and grinding her body all over him. I got over to her, threw her off, Derek wiped his lips off. "That's the

last time you do that." Derek growled at her. "Why? Because I'm a beta?" She growled back. "Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to

heal." Isaac complained. I looked at him with an ok look. I kneel to him. I asked for his arm. I then twist it backwards. "A hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you

how to fight? Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!" I growled at him. "If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting

for?" He asked me. "I don't know. But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's

father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until we find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that we know. As fast as we can teach you." Derek growled

then led me to the cart. I then lied down, groaning as the baby twisted strong. Derek ran over to me with a trash bin. I then proceeded to throw up my breakfast. He

rubbed my back, I finally stopped. My twin took some of my pain. I gripped one of the pillows between my legs. My twin sensed my discomfort, he then laid by my side.

I finally felt the pain go away completely, "Finally" I groaned as I felt my eyes close. I woke up about an hour later, I swung over, I walked outside, I saw the sky

darkened. I remember Stiles has a game. I get into my car and drive. I get to the field, Stiles runs to me. I feel his lips on mine. "Hey, I told you we wouldn't miss the

game" I smirked as he kissed my belly. I soon saw a very familiar man. "Finstock" I smirk. "I do say I am surprised to see the Silver Hale back in Beacon Hills" Coach

said before hugging me. "How are you doing" He asked me. "Well other than being home and carrying a mini Stilinski in the oven just fine" I said smiling. Bobby's eyes

went wide, he looked at my belly, next Stiles, then back at me. He then passed out. "Oh good god" I said before kneeling down. I patted his face. He woke up, pointed

an accusing finger at Stiles, I laughed. "Bobby relax" I said with the famous Hale eye roll. "Alright, I have a game to coach" He said walking away fast. Stiles ran to me,

I groaned in discomfort again. I felt small kicks. Stiles then began whispering comforting words to the baby. She stopped only to start again. I sat next to the Sheriff, I

watched as the game began. I saw Gerard, I held back a small growl, but it erupted from my throat. I got up and he saw me. He smiled at me, I walked away faster. I

felt the baby kick me right in the ribs. "What is up with you today" I said as I walked into the school. I heard a loud hiss as I looked at the pool area. I saw Stiles and

Derek next the pool. I saw a creature attacking Scott. The creature looked in the glass shard that Scott was holding. It then ran, as it passed it knocked me into a wall,

Derek roared at the lizard, and it got away. Stiles got up and ran to me. "I'm ok" I said as he checked me. I went to the bathroom, when I went outside, I saw Stiles

waiting for me. "Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than

any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it." Scott growled at my brother. "I know one thing, when I find it? I'm gonna kill it!" My

twin growled. I tossed him my keys. "I am going to be with Stiles, don't wait up" I said before he nodded at me and drove off. When we got back to his place, Stiles

rubbed my belly, I smiled and soon enough fell asleep.


	14. Party Guessed

"I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal." Derek said as he walked towards Scott. My belly has grown so much over

the past month. I was rubbing my belly with one hand and feeling the bracelet in the other. "Ugh, I get it. We can't save Jackson." Scott said as he looked at me. I

swung my legs over, getting up, Boyd got by my side to help with my struggle to get on my feet. "We can't seem to kill him either. We've seen a lot of things, Scott.

We've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger." I said rubbing my back. "But how do we stop him?" The beta asked as I

waddled over to my brother. "I don't know. I don't even know if we can." Derek said as I hugged his shoulders, my bump hitting his lower back. He held one of my

arms for comfort. "Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it." Scott looked at us. "I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault." I said as my eyes flashed. "Yeah, but

you didn't turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right? "Scott said as I sat behind my twin. "That's a legend in a book. It's not

that simple." Derek responded, I was falling asleep. "Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way

things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one." Derek said as I laid my head in his lap, I felt the baby kicking again, but the kicks weren't as strong.

Derek picked me up, he brought me over to the cart, and laid me in the bed. He laid beside me, keeping me company in my time of carrying. I woke up a few hours

later, I stretched, and I heard some commotion outside of the cart. "What is that?" Isaac asked as he moved out of my way. "It's a triskele. Spirals mean different

things - Past, present, future. Mother, father, child." Boyd replied as I knelt down to the chains that our family used to help us control ourselves during the full moon.

"You know what it means to us?" I said smirking. "Alpha, beta, omega?" the young beta replied to my question. "That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all

rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas." Derek said smiling at me. "Like Scott?" Isaac asked a bit

scared. "Scott's with us." I responded as I began sorting through the chains. "Good thing I had my period last week, then." I heard Erica say with her normal sarcasm.

"Well, this one's for you." I said grabbing the headband. I got them in the train cart that Derek and I barely use. "What if we break free?" Boyd asked me. "Then you'll

do anything you can to get out of here. Probably try to kill us, then kill each other and kill anything else with a heartbeat." Derek said looking at me. "I need you to

hold her." I said looking at Boyd. "So how come she gets to wear the headband?" Isaac asked us. "Because she-wolves will be able to withstand more pain than the

two of you. I've got an extra one if you really want it." I growled at him. He gave me this no thanks look. "You ready?" I asked looking her in the eyes. She gave me a

reassuring nod. Derek helped hold her down. I began to twist the nails into her skull. As the screws went into her head she let out pain filled screams. After getting her

to settle Derek began with Boyd, as I worked on Isaac. I felt the baby kicking me, but I let them subside. "Akira, how do you not feel this?" Isaac asked me. "I feel

every second of it, Isaac" I growled. "Then how do you control it?" He asked me. "Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human

side in control." I said tightening the holds on him. "What is it for you two?" He asked me as I checked the restraints. "Anger for Derek, for me it used to be Anger, but

it changed the moment I imprinted on Stiles. But it doesn't have to be that for everybody." I said giving him a reassuring look. "You mean Scott?" He said giving me a

look. "Yeah. All right, that should do it." I said before hearing Boyd and Erica struggling. I went outside the cart and got my phone out. "Scott, can you call me back?

We're probably gonna need some help." I said getting his voicemail. I heard a crash coming from the cart. "Definitely gonna need some help." I sighed to myself. I

unsheathed my claws only to see Isaac jump out the window. I held him against a pillar. "Isaac, ISAAC, think of something that ties you to your human side" I growled.

"Something meaningful" I growled. He looked at me, then my belly, then he nodded. I let him go, he ran back inside. I looked inside, Derek was chaining Isaac back up.

My twin looked at me. I smiled at him. I came back out and saw a silhouette of a girl. It was Lydia Martin, the girl my crazed uncle bit before he got killed by Derek and

I. She opened her palm and blew something in my face. Wolvesbane no, I passed out. I regained some of my sense of surrounding. I was being dragged, I was back in

my old house. I saw a hole in the floorboards where Peter's body was. "Lydia, stop. You don't know what you're doing." I huffed trying to breath. My baby's heartbeat

was calm. I felt something sharp go into my arm, I let out a groan of pain, I felt my eyes glow, then turn back to their vivid green color. I heard a break of the floor and

I saw a figure above me. "I heard there was a party. Don't worry, I invited myself." It was my crazed uncle Peter now resurrected from the dead. I then passed out

again


	15. Fury

"Akira...Can you hear me?" A voice emulated my ears I was in this foggy room, I looked around, and I couldn't see where I was. "Akira - Can you hear me? I need you

to answer me," The voice was getting louder and much clearer. "Akira We don't have much time." The voice said and then I heard an ear piercing sound. I woke up and

saw my brother with Deaton. "That sound - What was it?" I said sitting up, Derek helping me, I felt my belly, and the baby then kicked my hand. He showed me a dog

whistle. I rolled my eyes. I tried to get up, but I stumbled, Derek caught me. "You're gonna be weak for several hours." Deaton said as Derek picked me up bridal style.

I looked at the floor boards and remembered what happened. "Don't worry. You're still an Alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly competent one." Deaton told me as I

began feeling faint. "Where is he?" I said feeling like I was going to pass out. "I wish I could tell you."" He replied then I passed out. I woke up in Stiles' room. I

stretched and began remember what's been happening the past few weeks. Stiles has been so supportive, his dad sometimes rubs my back, and surprisingly Derek

has talked to it. I left, I saw two days ago, I still remember what he said. "Alright Akira do you want to know the gender" He asked, I nodded my head. "Well, you and

Stiles are the proud parents of a.." I was drawn out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. "Hello" I asked as my hand was rubbing my exposed belly. "Akira, I need you

to get your cute little ass down to the Sheriff Station, we found the Kanima's Master" Stiles voices rang in my ears. I hung up, I got a tank top that covered my belly

snuggly. I got my black hoodie on and I soon got downstairs. I got into my car, starting the engine, and I drove. I got inside and saw Jackson with his claws about to

hit me. "Jackson don't do this, please, I have a baby that could come into the world anytime now, and you really want an unborn child motherless" I said with a

pleading look on my face. I then saw his slitted eyes go back to his blue eyes. I soon smelt Derek, I saw my twin appear, and Jackson turned around, scratched the

back of his neck. My twin was pushed by Jackson. "Open the door." I heard a young teen's voice. I saw Scott with a gun pointed at his head. "Oh, thank God." Scott

said excited and then Derek went down. I tried to go to Stiles, but Matt pointed the gun at my belly. "Don't even try it" He said smirking. He looked at Jackson, Next

thing I know Stiles is paralyzed, on top of Derek. My eyes were red now, my teeth enlonged. "Get him off of me." Derek growled. "Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you

two make a pretty good pair. Hey Stiles, I can take your pregnant bitch off your hands, "Matt said, I growled at him, placing my clawed hands on my belly protectively.

"You touch her, I will kill you" Derek growled. "Stay away from her" Stiles yelled. Matt walked towards me and took me into the room where the Sheriff was. "Hey get

away from her" Sheriff yelled as Matt touched my back. Matt then places me in the cell. He leaves and I got to the bars and shake them, I feel like I am choking. "Akira"

Sheriff asked me, I felt the pressure off my neck. "I'm okay" I respond. I soon hear a gun shot. "STILES" I cried. "What was that" Sheriff asked me. I then saw Melissa

and Matt. He locked her in the cell with me and left. I tried to control my heart rate, tried to keep calm. Then it happened, I felt something pop in my body. I cried out in

pain and doubled over. The splashing sound echoed through the station. I placed my hand on my belly. "Melissa I think my water just broke." I said as I sat down. She

got over to me and laid me on the bed that was in the cell with us. "I can't give birth here" I said as I felt more pain. Melissa began rubbing my sides. I laid my head on

a few pillows. "Just breathe" She said and I felt pain. "Melissa I want Stiles, I want him to be here" I said as I felt helpless. "I know sweetheart" Melissa said as I

looked at the Sheriff. "I never even got the chance to tell him" I said crying. "I want him here when I bring our daughter into the world." I said as tears began to

stream down my face. Then we all heard the fire alarms go off, I saw the Sheriff get out of his cuffs. "John look out" I cried out as Matt hit him in the head. "Matt you

bitch" I growled. I saw my twin fully shifted as the Kanima came into the room with Melissa, an unconscious Sheriff, and I. The Kanima grabbed the bars and Melissa

screamed. I heard a growl and the Kanima came off the bars. It was Scott, he faced Melissa and she began to back away. I screamed out in pain, I felt like I was being

torn open. My fangs, eyes and claw came out and Melissa saw me. Everything receded, I screamed in horrific pain. The Sheriff came to, unlocked the cell. Sheriff pick me

up, but Melissa shook her head. "Take me back to the loft, everything is there" I asked and I felt more pain flooding my body. "What do you mean" She asked, I

gasped for air. "I wanted a home water birth" I said in a cry of pain, Melissa got me in my car and drove me back to the loft. We get inside, Melissa found what I

needed and began filling the small pool with Luke warm water. Next thing I see is my mate and my twin. "Derek" I smiled and Stiles came right beside me. He kissed

my lips, but I groaned in pain. I got my shirt, jacket, jeans, and underwear off. Derek picked me up, gently placing me in the pool. Stiles kissed my forehead while

whispering sweet nothing to me, while Derek began rubbing my back. I moaned in pain as I looked at my twin. "You're going to be ok" He said caressing my cheek,

then kissing my forehead. I gave Stiles my hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. Derek made sure no one was looking before he took some pain from me. "Thank

you" I smiled. I felt a contraction. I gripped Derek's hand. I wasn't far enough yet. Stiles was beside me the entire time. The baby kept moving. I soon feel a contraction

that makes me grip Derek's hand and crush it. "Melissa" Derek called and Melissa got in the water. "Alright, Akir Push" Melissa commanded and that's what I did. I

pushed again, groaned as I did. I felt another contraction filling my body and I gasped for air. "One more" Melissa smiled, I gritted my teeth and pushed one last time.

The pain receded and I panted. Melissa got my daughter, cut the cord and handed her to me. I placed my baby into my chest. "She's beautiful" My twin said kissing my

forehead. "Stiles, we did it" I said after kissing him. She soon let out cries, letting the world know she was here. "It's okay baby girl Daddy's here" Stiles cooed to our

child. His voices calmed her down. I looked at Stiles, he was on one knee. "Stiles what are you doing." I asked him. "Akira you've given me a daughter, a chance to be

mature, you are the love of my life, Akira Wolf Hale will you marry me" I looked at the box and I saw the ring "Yes, Stiles Stilinski I will marry you" I said crying with

tears of joy. He placed the ring on my finger and he kissed me once again. I took one of my bra straps to the side, my daughter latched on to my chest, and began to

feed. "Stiles, I want to name her Talia Claudia Stilinski" I said staring him in the eyes. "It's perfect" Stiles responded caressing our daughters head. Derek got me out

of the birthing pool, took me to the couch. Sheriff had a fluffy pillow and blanket ready for me. Stiles lifted the covers, I got under it and kissed Talia's head. After she

feed, i burped her and Melissa wrapped her in a soft pink blanket. It's March 18, 2012, during the full moon, my daughter was born at 10:12 PM. Stiles took her from my

arms and sat down next to my legs. "Hey baby girl" Stiles said rocking her to sleep. I saw John patting his son's shoulder, I smiled. Stiles gave Talia to me. Our

daughter just stared at me. "How can something so small have such a grip on us" Stiles said as he kissed my head. "Because she's ours" I replied. I saw the crib near

my bed next to the window. "Stiles, can you put Talia in her crib" I asked him. He nodded his head as he carefully got her and placed her in the crib. Stiles came to me

and got under the covers with me. He wrapped his arms around me, I soon fell asleep in his arms


	16. Master Plan

About three weeks have passed I felt distress fill me as my phone rang. I had Talia in my arms, Werewolf offspring age a bit faster than normal children. Talia looks like

a four year old. Her features are a mix between mine and Stiles. She has my vivid green eyes and dimples, and Stiles' hair. Her eyes glow a very dull gold color every

once in awhile. "Hello" I asked as Talia smiled at me. " Akira, Stiles is missing" Scott said as I felt my heart beating faster. "I'll be right there" I growl as I put Talia in

her car seat, driving to the school. "Mommy what's happening" She asks I park and get my daughter out of her seat, in my arms. "Let's see if we can find you daddy" I

smirk at Talia as she plays with my long ponytail. "Scott Isaac" I say as I keep Talia in my arms. "But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac asked us and

I roll my eyes. "We need to talk." I look over at Derek and soon see a very familiar face. "All of us." I growl at the man Derek and I killed. Scott and Isaac get in front of

me. "What the hell is this?" Scott growled. "You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station. While my sister was in labor

with my niece"Derek replied looking at the four year old in my arms. "Okay, hold on. He - he threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I

supposed to do?" Scott tried to clarify his actions. "I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter smirked. "Shut up." Derek,

Scott and I growled. I felt Talia place her head in the crook of my neck. "You're okay Lil Moon" I whisper to her and she gives me an eye roll. The famous Hale eye roll.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked as I got beside Scott. "That's Peter, Derek and Akira's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, then Derek

and Akira slashed his throat simultaneously." Scott cleared the air. Peter's gaze remained on my daughter, I growled to keep him in line. I left to go to to my mate's

house. "Dad! I just - I said I was okay." I heard his voice. I got Talia and ran up the stairs. I got to his room with Talia in my arms. "Stiles" I let out a breath I didn't

realize I was holding in. He sees me and we embrace. "I'm okay" He responds after I kiss his lips. Stiles takes her out of my hands. I lay on his bed try to sleep. I soon

open my eyes, Stiles gives me Talia. "What's going on" I ask. "I have to get Lydia to Jackson" He replies. I nod my head, he kisses Talia's forehead and leaves. I get up

and see Sheriff at the door. "Hey kiddo" He smirks at me."Hey" I smirk at him. Talia is nuzzling her head in my neck, "Sheriff what on your mind, you seem tense" I ask.

"It's this town, something's not right" He replies. "I know what you mean, this town has secrets, secrets that most people don't know about, secrets that can open

people's eyes." I respond. I get Talia from my leg and place her on the bed. "What do you mean" He looks confused. "I can open your eyes" I said making my eyes

glow their red color. "Everything that has ever been told, the supernatural, it exists" I said before phasing. "HOLY" he says jumping off the bed. I growl, he backs up

into the wall, I get down on my belly and whimper. "Akira" He asks and I give him a reassuring bark. I phase back. "It...But. How" He says sitting in the chair. I soon

explain everything to him. "That's why Talia looks like a four year old." He said confused. I nod my head. "John now you have to keep this to yourself." I smirk as Talia

snuggles into my arms. He leaves, I see Talia's eyes begin to glow yellow. I make my eyes glow red, she yawns. "Come here Tal" I smirk. She lays into my lap. "Mommy

when's daddy coming home" She asked me. "He will be here soon, sleep my Lil Moon" I smile. She closes her eyes, soon enough she falls asleep in my lap. I lay in bed,

she snuggles up to my warmth. I soon fall asleep, but that didn't last long cause I felt warm arms wrap around me. I smelt Stiles' scent, I smiled and truly fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to see Stiles and Talia no longer in bed. I got up, and saw Talia run into my arms. "Morning to you too" I said after kissing her cheeks.

"Daddy wants to go with Uncle Scott to the Lacrosse Field" She smiled. I smile at her, I went downstairs and saw Stiles getting his lacrosse gear. "Alright my ladies lets

go." Stiles said and I laughed. I got my car keys, Talia got in her car seat, and Stiles got in the passenger seat. I got in the driver seat. Stiles tried to change the radio

station, but I slipped his hand away. "Stiles, there's a rule in my family when it comes to my car and the music" I smirk. He looked at me confused. "Driver picks the

music, Shotgun shuts his cake hole." I smirk. "What does Backseat do" Talia asked me. "Back seat stays innocent and adorable" Stiles smirked, I smiled and kissed his

lips. After getting to the field, I got Talia out of her seat. "Uncle Scott" She screams with a happy tone in her voice."Hey" Scott says as soon as she reaches him. He got

her in his arms, she wraps her small arms around his neck and nuzzles her face there. She wiggles out of his grip and comes back to me. I pick her up and she wraps

her arms around my neck. I sit on the front of my car. "Mommy" I look at my daughter. "Yes Talia" I reply to her. "I have been having some dreams lately" She said

looking scared. I get off my car and take her far enough so Scott can't eavesdrop on us. "Is it a bad dream" I ask getting down to her eye level. "I see these people

with glowing red eyes" She said a bit terrified. "Are they like mine" I said making my eyes glow their crimson red. "No they are different. Where your white are, theirs

are black. "She replies and I can smell the fear radiating off of her. She comes into my embrace. "its okay baby girl, I will never let anything happen to you, daddy,

Uncle Scott and Uncle Derek" I said as she began sniffling. "Promise" Talia said making her eyes glow yellow. "I promise" I replied. I picked her up and I saw Stiles

making the shots. I smiled, and in the back of my mind, I know that the Alpha Pack is here, they weren't going to hurt my family.


	17. Tattoo

The past four months haven't been as rough, my heat spells have become easier to control, no slip ups. Derek and I are alphas, alphas go through changes as they

mature. Our werewolf forms has changed over the past four months, we have four total fangs on our upper jaw and our claws have gotten sharper .I was going to the

loft. "So we know that they have Boyd and Erica, all we have to do is find out where they are and we can get them out" Derek said holding out a map of Beacon Hills.

My twin brother couldn't stop obsessing over finding our missing betas. Talia looked like a six year old. Her aging will soon slow down to normal. She had her head in

my neck. "Tal, you wanna see your uncle Derek" I smirked at her. She smiled at me and nodded her head. I opened the door, set Talia on the floor. My twin was

focused on the paper, he didn't notice us. "Uncle Derek" Talia screamed for her favorite uncle. She ran to him. "Hey, how's my favorite sister and niece" Derek said after

picking her up. She nuzzled her head in his neck. "We are fine" I smirked at him. Derek gave me a serious are you really ok look. "Uncle Der, don't be such a sourwolf"

Talia said with a smile on her face. I tried to hold in my laugh but couldn't. "Where in the Hale did you learn that" He asked his niece. "Daddy taught me." She replied,

Derek gave me a smirk. "Hey don't blame me for what Stiles does" I smiled as Talia began poking his face. I then heard a whine from her. "What's wrong Lil Moon"

Derek asked looking into her eyes. "My fingertip hurt, my teeth ache, and my ears feel tingly" She replied. "Der I think she is going to shift for the first time the next full

moon." I said caressing my daughter's cheek. I stayed with her, Derek helped explain to my baby girl what was happening to her. "Der she is going to have to stay

here, when the full moon is up" I said after she fell asleep on the couch. Derek got her a pillow and blanket. For the rest of the night, Derek and I talked about plans to

find the Alpha Pack. I only got a few hours of sleep. I woke up the next morning to many calls on my phone. Derek soon woke up with his niece curled up to his side.

"Derek, if Talia wakes up tell her I am out going for a jog" I smirked as I got the keys to my impala. _**Melissa called me and texted that Isaac is in the hospital**_ I

thought to him. He nodded his head at me. He closed his eye and wrapped his large arms around Talia. Pack members in times of distress would comfort each other. I

got into my car, memories filled my mind, after my family was burned alive, Derek, Laura and I were inseparable. I began driving to the hospital, a scent came across

my nose. Damn it, some of the Alpha Pack are here, I also smelt Scott and Isaac. I got out of my car, grabbing my jacket, putting it on, and going inside. I smelt Ennis,

Scott, and Isaac. I got to the elevator entrance. They were fighting, "Don't you realize what you're dealing with, I'm An ALPHA" Ennis said as the door slid open. My

claws were out, I stabbed his back. "So am I" My voice was a bit deeper, my wolf present, and boy was I pissed, I threw the sorry excuse of an alpha out of the

elevator. I shut the door. I looked at an unconscious Isaac and a wore out Scott. "Aren't you supposed to be in school" I looked at him. Scott shifted back and got up. I

got Isaac in my car and Scott followed me. While Scott was on the phone, I called Derek and told him to bring Talia with him to the Hale Manor. I heard them arrive,

Talia squirmed out of Derek's grip, and got into mine. "Hey baby girl" I smiled at her. I saw her eyes glowing a really dull yellow. "You two don't still live here, do you?"

Scott asked us. "No. The county took it over, plus I growled consistently at my baby bro to finally get a place" I smirked at him. Scott looked at Derek. "I gave up

correcting her on the 10 minute difference between our births" Derek said glaring at my head. "But there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an

Alpha." I said giving Talia to Derek. "Yeah, but it did heal." Scott replied to me, but I kept looking for the herbs. "Not on the inside." Derek respond as Talia began

poking his face. He turned his head and pretended to bite her finger. She giggled at the action. "Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there? That Alpha."

Scott asked me as I moved a few boards. "A rival pack. It's our problem. I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a

teenager." I said right before I found the plants. "Uh, hey, Akira. If you wanna repay back that favor now... There is something you can do for me." Scott said clutching

his right bicep. After fifteen minutes, Stiles appeared, He kissed me. "Daddy" I saw Talia getting out of my twin's grip. She got into her father's grip. "What have you

been up to my Lil Wolflit" Stiles asked our beautiful daughter. "Being with mommy and Uncle Derek, and your right daddy he is a sourwolf" She smiled as she nuzzled

her neck into his. Derek got up and glared at Stiles. "Talia, I think Uncle Derek is going to kill me." Stiles said a bit scared. "He wouldn't do that because if he does that,

Mommy going to have to teach him a lesson in Hale Fighting 101" I said making my eyes glow their blood red for one second. Derek stiffened up and went to check on

Isaac. "I am my family's best fighter" I smirk at my fiancé. Scott sat down and lifted his sleeve. "Yeah, we see it. It's two bands, right? What does it mean?" I said as I

looked at the tattoo under his healed skin. "I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott said tracing two circles into the dust on the table. "Why is

this so important to you?" Derek asked him. "Do you know what the word "tattoo" means?" Scott asked us. "To mark something." I replied. "Well, that's in Tahitian. In

Samoan, it means "open wound. "I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward."

Scott explained to my twin and I. "For what?" Derek asked Scott. "For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard

not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Going four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..." Scott was trying to find the right words.

"Like an open wound." Stiles and I said in unison. "Yeah." Scott said confused a bit. "The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." I said after Derek

handed the blow torch. I turned it on and the fast blue flame began igniting. "Ah, that's great." Stiles exclaimed "Do it." Scott nodded at me. "Oh, wow. That's a...

that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside." Stiles said heading to the door. I gripped his hand "Nope. You can help Derek hold

him down." I said and he nodded. Stiles gave me a quick kiss. Once Stiles was next to Derek, helping him hold down the beta wolf. Talia went to Isaac to check if he

was ok. "Oh, my God." Stiles exclaimed. I gripped Scott's right hand in mine. I then connected the flame to the skin where his tattoo was healed over. He began

writhing in pain. "Hold him." I growled at my twin. The skin began bubbling under the flame. His eyes began glowing their bright yellow. His fangs appeared and he

screamed. "Derek do it" I said making my eyes glow red. Derek knocked him unconscious. After 10 minutes the tattoo was burned out. The skin around the ink healed.

The tattoo stood out like a normal tattoo would. "Aah! Aah! It worked. "Scott said as soon as he came to. Talia ran to Stiles and nuzzled his neck. "Well, it looks pretty

damn permanent now." Stiles said with our daughter in his arms. "Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us... everything just

changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... Ephemeral." Scott said as I walked over to the stairs. "Studying for the PSATs?" Stiles said getting by my side. "Yep." Scott

nodded. "Nice." I said smiling. "You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?" Scott looked at both Derek and I. "Go home, Scott. "I said giving him a look. "And why

only one side?" Scott said unsheathing his claws. "Scott." I growled. "The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I

got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?" Scott asked me as Derek came from behind me. "A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack." I replied. "All of them? How does that even

work?" Scott asked looking at my face. "I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Akira, Peter, Isaac, and I have

been looking for them for the last four months." Derek said crossing his arms over his chest. "Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack? "Scott

asked us. My head began hurting. "With all the help I can get." Derek replied. "Where is she? Where's the girl?" I heard Isaac say. My headache getting worse. "What

girl?" Derek said angered. All of a sudden, I am in the most pain I have ever been in my life. I clutch my head, the pain feels like my skull is splitting in two. I hear the

three backing up. Talia's screams at Scott to let her go. I see their forms blurring, Scott holding Talia tightly. The pain radiates all over my body, I let out a scream, I

begin writhing in pain, and my spine begins buckling. "Derek what's happening to her" I hear in the distance. Then everything is dulled down, _I see The Alpha Pack and_

 _My Pack in this dusty building fighting, I see a large person fighting Ennis. The person has a large scar on its face. It's not Aiden and Ethan combined. The large person_

 _separates, I saw on the ground Derek and I. Wait a minute, Derek and I can? Then I see Aiden and Ethan beginning to fight Derek. Soon Ennis clashes with Scott. They are_

 _equally matched, Scott is pushed back. I see for a quick second his eyes are a searing red, they go back to their normal yellow. I get up, slash Ennis on his back, he hits me on_

 _my face. We are close to the edge, Scott slashes Ennis' calf. I grab Ennis and we fall, I stared at Scott as I fell._ I feel the pain disappear. I saw Scott, Stiles, Derek, Isaac and

Talia looking at me worried. "I'm okay" I said getting up. Stiles and Talia rushed over to me. I embrace the two. Stiles kisses my lips with passion. He cups my cheeks,

"I'm okay really, it was just a memory episode" I said getting up. Talia jumps into my arms. She wraps her arms around my neck and nuzzles her cheek into mine


	18. Fireflies

My younger sister, Cora is alive, I thought she was dead with the rest of my family. I was searching for her with Derek and Talia was with John. Soon enough Scott

came to the preserve to meet up with us. "Is it them?" Scott asked us. "We're not the only ones that decided to stick together." I said looking at the two sets of prints.

"Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?" Scott said confused. I gave him a look that said I don't know "Akira, Derek... I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids

apart. Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?" He asked looking at us. "Everyone and anyone." I replied making my eyes glow. My phone began to ring. "Hello

Stiles" I smirked. "Please put me on speaker" He asked a bit worried. Through the bond I felt his fear. "Guys, you might want to hear this." I said as they looked at me.

I put him on. "Alright" I said looking at the phone. He explained what Lydia found. "Are you sure?" Derek asked, I could feel his rage in his tone. "Yep. Throat ripped

out, blood everywhere. It's like the frickin' shining over here. Two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not

gonna be surprised." Stiles said a bit discouraged. After Stiles hung up, Derek went on a rant. "It's my fault." I murmured. Isaac soon came to where we were. "We

need help." Scott said a bit irritated. "We have Isaac now." I said oblivious. "I mean real help. They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too rabid." Scott

reassured me. "Alright Scott we know killing them won't solve anything, are you saying we find someone who knows what they're doing." I growled. I got into my

twins new silver hummer. I was in the passenger seat, Derek was driver, and Isaac was in the back. "Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac asked. "No" I said a bit

irritated. I haven't seen Stiles since last night. My heat was very slowly leaking out of my control. "Akira, you go it contained" Derek saw the struggle in my body's

movement. "I'm fine" I growled. "Are you sure" He asked me again. "Yes" I spat out. We got to the preserve. Chris was explaining Cora and Boyd situation. "Focus on

your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is

with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two Miles, which means we can draw them to us... Or into a trap. Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll

have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." Chris said throwing me a pair of goggles. "Thanks, but I've got my own." I said making

my eyes glow. "Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human

side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive. When's the last time you saw your sister?"

Chris asked Derek and I. "Nine years. I thought she died in the fire." Derek said a bit sad. "I on the other hand was in the fire, plus with the ability of permanent scent

memory, I can remember her scent with ease" I smirked. "Scott, how confident are you in your skills?" Chris asked the young beta. "Honestly, most of the time, I'm

trying not to think about all the things I can smell." Scott replied feeling hope slipping out of his willpower. "All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and

hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills." I said confident, Chris was impressed. "They're not gonna kill

everything they see, are they?" Isaac asked out loud. "No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. But

Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And

who knows when that need gets satiated?" Chris blurted out. "Then maybe we just need to contain them. There's no one in the school at night, is there?" I said

thinking out of my own thoughts. "You want to trap them inside?" Derek looked at me. "If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the

outside." Chris dug deeper into my idea. "What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door." Isaac said interested. "You're sure the school's empty?" I asked.

"It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?" Scott asked in his own thought. Chris got out a very familiar device. "These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one

of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run. Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear." He smirked

as he turned it on. I covered my sensitive ears. "God, no kidding! Turn it off, Turn it off" Isaac said agitated. Isaac was a downer, kept repeating that the plan wasn't

going to work. "It's going to work. It'll work." Scott said reassuring us. I was in the school hallway, waiting for the rabid betas. I see them at the entrance. Scott and

Derek are right beside me. "Come and get us." I growl. The three of us run down to the boiler room. I push the two rabid wolves inside. Then Scott, Derek, and I hold

the large door shut. "Did that actually just work?" Scott asked the two of us. "It worked. What are you hearing?" Derek huffed. "Heartbeats." Scott said a bit confused.

"Both of 'em?" I asked a bit startled. The next sentence made me do something that could kill me. "Actually... Three of them" Scott replied. I used my strength to open

the door. "What are you doing?" Derek asked me a bit scared. "Close the door behind me and keep it shut." I growled. "You go in there alone, and you're either gonna

kill them, or they kill you." Scott said worried for my well being. "That's why I'm going in alone." I said closing the door. My body shuddered, my heat was beginning to

seeping out of control. I pushed it down, I saw two sets of glowing yellow eyes. I hear a scream, I see Boyd near a teacher. I pull him away, shut the door, and in a

flick like motion my claws come out. I push Boyd away, next thing I know Cora slashes at my torso. I separate the two. They continuously slash at my body, I focus my

energy on keeping them away from killing each other. I focus on my brother's heartbeat, I soon feel their slashes stop. I drop my head, the two are unconscious, and I

just noticed my heat has subsided. I hear the boiler door open, I lift my head to see both Derek and Scott in front of me. "There's a teacher, she's okay, I'll get her, get

them out of here" I said huffing. Derek picks up our sister and Scott picks up Boyd. "Go I'll be ok" I smirk. I get up and my wounds begin stitching themselves together.

I see the teacher, her heartbeat was erratic, and I held my hand out. She slowly got enough courage to take my hand. I get her out of the boiler, I nod at her, and

leave. I get to Stiles' house, he sees the blood on my body, all of a sudden, and I feel my heat come back full burst. I kiss his lips, he kisses back, I get his shirt off and

he gets the rest of my clothes off. My wounds begin healing faster. Stiles began thrusting into me and I moan. I feel a coil in my belly begin forming. It soon snapped. I

scream his name, his thrust begin to get out of rhythm, and He moans my name and I feel his release. I feel my wolf howl in the back of my mind. He collapses on me,

he doesn't move, I push him off of me. "Stiles, I have to tell you something, before I even met you, there was a boy I thought I loved" I said feeling tired. "Yeah" Stiles

said shifting me. "Nothing happened between, one day in the near future I will tell you the story, all you have to do is ask" I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ok" Stiles said and I felt the old memories flood my mind. I fall asleep on his chest. I soon woke up, Stiles was gone, and I got dressed, and go back to the loft.

"Mommy" I see Talia and she jumps to me. "Hey, how was it" I smirked at her. "When I shifted, I wasn't angry, I thought of you and daddy" She smiled as she shifted.

She shifted back and I hugged her.


	19. Unleashed

I recently put my impala into one of my families many storage units, so I got my brother's Camaro. He gave it to me for our 23rd birthday, while I got him some weights,

a punching bag, and bunch of his favorite protein bars. I got into the Camaro and went to check on that teacher I saved from Boyd and Cora. I was in her classroom

waiting. I saw her enter, her heart rate was high. When she turned around, she screamed and grabbed a teaching stick. "What do you want? You gonna threaten me?

Tell me that no one's gonna believe me? Try to scare me? Kill me?" She asked, I could tell by her body language she was terrified. "I was gonna see if you were okay."

I relied taking a step forward. "Physically or emotionally? Although I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this. And according to my therapist,

I... It's been debatable for a long time." She said nervous. "I think you're gonna be okay." I said stepping closer to her. "Obviously, you've never taught high school. In

20 minutes, I have to start two dozen teenagers on the crucible, and I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say." The teacher said a bit scared. "Well, why don't you

start by telling them that it's an allegory for McCarthyism?" I said with a smirk on my face. "Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything? Because I

won't. Who are you?" She asked me as I began to walk out the door. "I'm Akira." I replied. "Jennifer." She replied. I walked out of the school. I got into the car and I

went to get Talia from the sheriff's station. "Hello John" I said before hugging him. "Where's Talia" I asked him. "This little one yours" I heard a voice from behind me.

That voice, I know that voice. I turned around and saw a very familiar face. My best friend from New York was here. "Jordan" I said with joy in my voice. I hugged him,

Jordan Parrish was a person who I became friends with when Laura and I were in New York for about six years. "Mommy" Talia said getting out of his grip and getting

into mine. She looks like she's seven, her aging will be normal from now on. "It was nice seeing you Jordan" I said as I was heading out the door. Talia got into the

passenger seat of the car. Once we got to the loft, Talia got into my arms, once inside I saw Derek coming downstairs, and Cora doing pull ups. Talia got out of my grip

and ran to my twin. She held his leg, I was irritated that Cora didn't know better, she shouldn't be up and about. "Stop. You're not done healing." I said as I saw her

5'4" body struggling. "Yeah? Well, I'm done lying around." Cora replied after getting down from the pipe. "Then sit." I growled. She got down to do pushups. "Are you

two gonna help me go after them?" She asked, I was a bit more irritated. I used my foot to kick her off of her work out. She got up and tried to fight me. I used my

arms to block her. "Come on, fight back! I came back for this?" She yelled at me. "I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you two. All those

rumors I heard. A pair of powerful new Alphas, two of the Hales, was building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any

idea how it felt to find out you were alive?" Cora growled at me. "I'm sorry to disappoint you." I said with a straight face. "Mommy who's that" I looked over to see

Talia behind Derek's leg. "Mom?" Cora repeated Talia's line. Derek picked up Talia in his arms. "Cora, that's my daughter, Talia Claudia Hale, Baby that you're Aunt

Cora" I said introducing the two. I saw the light go off. "What's that?" Talia asked. "Trouble." I growled. Derek kept Talia into his grip. "Talia don't leave Derek, no

matter what" I said making my eyes glow. She rapidly nodded her head. I saw the door open, Ennis was there with his eyes glowing, fangs bared, and claws exposed.

I saw Cora growl and run at him. "No, wait. Wait!" I yelled at her, but the stubborn part of my sister dulled down my order. Ennis hit her in the face and held her down

with his hand. "Ready for a rematch?" He asked. I growled, I saw Kali enter the room, I got my claws out, I attacked her. She spun in the air and hit my face. I heard

air hissing, I tried to get up. I soon feel something pierce my chest. The pole that Cora was doing pull ups with was impaled through my body. I roared out in pain, I felt

Cora's fear radiate from her body. Blood began pooling down the impalement. "Mommy" I looked at Talia struggling in Derek's arms. "Tal, stay with your uncle" I said

with pain in my voice. "Everybody done? 'Cause just listening to that was exhausting. So... Let's chat." I looked up to see the blind alpha himself Deucalion. "Sorry

about this, Akira. I asked Kali to be gentle, but..." He said getting a chair. "This is me being gentle." Kali said twisting the pole. I groaned as blood kept sliding down

the pole. "Let... let her go." I growled in pain. Ennis let Cora go "See? We're not unreasonable." Deucalion said moving his hands. "What do you want? You want to kill

me?" I said with disbelief. "You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your Uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In

fact...I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have." He said taking off his glasses. "You're killing her" a small voice yelled. I looked to see my

daughter struggling. "Talia, don't, I don't want you getting hurt" I said trying to put a brave face on. "Not yet, little girl. But I could. Who knows if its five minutes or five

hours before it's too late to take this thing out? But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point." Kali said twisting the pole more and more.

"So you named your daughter after your mother" Deucalion said interested. "Go near her I will rip your throat out" I growled. "Now you see the one problem with

being in an Alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents... Like you." He looking at me then smirked at my

daughter in my brother's arms. I let out a warning growl. "Not interested." I groaned as blood began dropping out of my nose. "But you haven't even heard my pitch."

He said making it look like I was giving up a major deal. "You want me to... Kill my own pack." I said but coughed. "No. I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I

won't have to ask you to kill the others? You'll do it on your own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell her what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own." Deucalion asked her.

"Mm... Liberating." She smiled. I heard Talia whimper, but Derek kept her in his arms. "Listen to me, Akira. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of

maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact... I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble

right now." Deucalion said with a smirk on his face. "If I find out that one of your alphas messed with any of my pack, you won't like the result" I growled. "See, the

reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole.

When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know

they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, and more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your

own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." Duecalion told his little story. "Don't care"

I growled as blood poured out of my mouth. "You're right, Kali. She looks like her mother. You'll get to know me, You and Derek. Like she did." He said moving a piece of

my long black hair out of my face. "I know you. I know what you are. You're a fanatic." I growled as black blood pooled into the giant puddle of dark red blood. "Know

me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of alphas. I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" He

growled, I felt the pole come out of my chest. "Hate it when that happens." He said before having Kali get him out of our loft. I felt to my side, I saw the door close,

Cora, Derek and Talia came to my side. "Mommy" She whimpered. "I'm ok, it's okay" I said stuttering thought the pain. Derek picked me up and laid me down on the

couch. I saw Cora and Talia watching me. Cora picked up my baby girl, Talia nuzzled into her neck and began crying. "Cora come here" I said as the wound began to

heal. Cora had my daughter in her arms. "i was happy to find out that you were alive, After dragging out Peter from the fire, I tried to find you, I couldn't" I said as a

tear came down my face. Cora and Talia never left my side, and Derek was looking out the window, now this is truly is a pack looking out for an injured wolf. Later

during the night, I got up and Cora and Talia were asleep. "Der, you know how were twins, and the Alpha Pack Twins can fuse, maybe we can fuse" I smirked at him.

He nodded and tried. It took us like four hours, but we did it. Our fusion had a muscular body, broad chest, and long hair. Fused we stood at around 6'8'.


	20. FrayedCalifornia

Scott's POV

"Back to your seat." Coach yelled at one of our classmates. "Stop thinking about it, man." I heard Isaac tell Boyd. "Like, you're not thinking about it too?" Boyd replied

to his fellow pack mate. "Well, stop thinking about it." Isaac told him. "I can't." Boyd growled. "Well, there's nothing you can do about it either." Isaac whispered to

him. "You sure about that?" Boyd said giving Isaac a look. "Everything okay?" I overheard Danny ask Ethan. "Yeah. Why?" Ethan replied. "You checked your phone

three times in the last five minutes." Danny said oblivious. "Waiting for a message." Ethan smirked at him. "Anything important?" Danny said interested. "No. Nothing."

Ethan replied looking our way. Stiles soon got my attention, the wound on my right side was killing me. Why isn't it healing? "Oh, buddy, you okay? We shouldn't have

come. I knew it. We shouldn't have come." Stiles said worried. "We had to. There's safety in numbers." I said wincing."Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay?

It's called a massacre... or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow, that's... all right, Scott, I'm telling coach that..." Stiles said almost getting up. "No. No, no, no.

I'm all right." I said reassuring him. "Well, you don't look all right would you just let me see it?" He kept asking me. "I'm okay." I said trying not to show him I was in

pain. "Just let me see it, okay?" He asked again, his voice deepened, and I swear I saw his eyes had specks of neon red in them for a minute. "Okay." I said lifting my

shirt a bit. I showed him the wounds. "Oh, dude." He said a bit worried. I could tell by his pheromones, he was upset not just about my wounds. "I know it's bad, but

it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." I said giving him a sorrowful look. "How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?" Stiles said looking at Boyd

and Isaac. "I can't believe she's dead. I can't believe Akira's dead." I said loud enough for Stiles to hear. I looked at him, his body language was different, and his left

hand gripping his shoulder, where Akira had given him the claim bite, and his eyes were puffy and red from crying. "How's Talia" I asked him. "She's with my dad" He

replied twisting the steel band on his finger, He told me that Akira got it for him.

Stiles' POV

I don't believe she's dead, she can't be dead, I can't raise Talia alone. I don't know but I have this feeling she's still alive. I still remember what she told me hours

before she had to go. _"Stiles whatever happens, I want you to know I love you." Her green eyes staring into mine. That night our bond grew stronger. I noticed her body was_

 _different. "Akira" I said holding her into my chest. "Stiles, I need to tell you, I'm pregnant" She said smiling. I kissed her still flat belly. "Baby, I love you" I said kissing her lips._

 _I fell asleep into her side. I woke up and she was about to go. "Baby I want you to be careful" I said placing a hand on her belly. "I promise and I will come back" Akira replied_

 _before going out the window._ She has to be alive, she promised she would come back to us.

Past 3rd POV

Scott and Isaac go to the abandoned bank. "You didn't come alone." Deucalion said at the escalator. "Yeah. This is Isaac." Scott said pointing at the beta. "I'm not

talking about Isaac." The blind alpha said stunned. Scott turns to see Akira and Derek shifted. Boyd and Cora behind them. "You both knew I would do this? Derek

Akira, don't. You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone else dies" Scott said stunned that the twin Hales came. "Him. Just him." Akira growled pointed her

clawed finger at him. "Just me? Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" Deucalion said as the rest of his pack appeared. The two

packs collided, Kali soon had Cora under her clawed foot. Boyd was on the ground, Derek and Akira has some slashes across their bodies. "Kill him. The others can go.

You're beaten. Do it, Akira Derek. Take the first step." Deucalion said smirking at the two. "Are we serious with this two? Look at them. They are Alphas? To what? A

couple of useless teenagers?" Kali said crushing Cora's throat a bit more. Cora whimpered under her. "Some have more promise than others." Deucalion said looking

at Scott. "Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek Akira? Pack or family?" Kali said looking at the other She~Alpha. Next thing that happens is flash bolts

explode. "Aah! Aah! Your eyes... cover your eyes!" Deucalion ordered his pack. "Derek now" Akira yelled at her twin. Derek got over to her side. The Twin Hales

combined and formed their larger form. They growled at Ennis. The combined Hales battle Ennis while the other fight. Ennis then hits the combined twins and Derek

and Akira are on the ground. Aiden and Ethan beginning to fight Derek. Soon Ennis clashes with Scott. They are equally matched, Scott is pushed back. Akira see for a

quick second his eyes are a searing red, they go back to their normal yellow. She get up, slash Ennis on his back, he hits her on the face. The two are close to the

edge, Scott slashes Ennis' calf. Akira pushes Scott away, Ennis grabs Akira and she grabs him. Akira looks at Derek when she begins to fall. As they fall, she stared at

Scott. Scott goes to the edge, only to see the two alphas on the escalator two floors down, bloody, wounded and still. Derek pulls Scott away.

Cora's POV

I was looking for my sister, I can't lose her, I just learned that I have a niece. I heard footsteps "It's just me, your Uncle, Uncle Peter" I looked to see my crazy uncle.

"Uncle Peter who killed Sister Laura." I growled at him. "Mm, not my finest hour, no. But I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member. Did Derek and Akira mention

that they killed me too? Slashed my throat, ear to ear." Peter said worried for his other niece. "So that means I should trust you?" I said my eyes glowing quickly.

"Actually, I'm wondering if I can trust you." He responded. "You've known me for 17 years." I said looking at where my sister landed. "I knew you for 11, leaving the

last 6 unaccounted for. And I'm not particularly fond of things unaccounted." He corrected me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him a bit irritated. "Same as you...

wondering where the bodies went. Wondering if they were carried out, or maybe if one of them managed to find enough strength to push themselves up off the floor

and walk out, leaving the two of us standing here to answer the all-important question." Peter said interested. "Which one?" I said giving him the answer. Peter led

me to a building. "An animal clinic?" I asked him. "It's not as ordinary as it looks. The building's half made out of Mountain ash. I'm not actually sure how to get in."

Peter said hiding behind a silver car. "Well, maybe we could do what normal people do and knock on the door." I said about to go inside. Peter soon grabbed my arm.

"They're here." He said a bit startled. "Who?" I asked him. "All of them." He said to me. "But how do we know who's in there? Is it Akira or Ennis or both?" I asked a bit

curious. And that's when one of the twins and Kali came outside. Kali let out a roar of grief. "Well, we know one thing... that wasn't for Akira." Peter said scared and we

left.

My POV

I opened my eyes and saw I was still in the abandoned bank, I was bleeding black blood, I listened to my belly. Two heartbeats within were strong, my heart was

strong. I am pregnant with twins. I looked around, Ennis' body was gone, I have to get up. I used my strength and got up. I walked through the woods, I need to get

to the loft, I saw the school. I noticed a very familiar face, I began to stumble to her car. I got there, placed a bloody hand on the car. Mrs. Blake's terrified face looked

back at mine. I passed out on the parking lot. Jennifer took me back to the loft. "Oh, God. This is a bad, very bad idea. I should be taking you to a hospital." She said

helping me inside. She got me to my bed, my wounds were bleeding badly. "I need to call my brother" I said to her. I began to pass out. I heard Jennifer calling my

name. I woke up and saw my brother. "Thank you" I heard Derek tell Jennifer. I saw her leave, Derek smiled at me, hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Der, I have

something to tell you" I said feeling my wounds stitching themselves together. "I'm pregnant" I said placing a hand on my belly. He held me closer, "They are okay" I

said as his tears came down his face. I washed the blood off of my body. My phone started to ring. "Hello" I said rubbing my belly. "Thank god your alive, I was

worried." I heard Stiles' heartbeat go down. "When a Hale makes a promise, they keep it" I smiled. "Is it ok" He said a bit curious. "They are ok" I said smiling. "Twins"

he asked. "Yep" I smirked. "I will be at your place waiting for your return my love" I said as I got up. The phone hung up as I got into my Camaro. I raced over to

Stiles', I saw Talia running to me. I picked her up and she nuzzled into my neck. I sat on the bed, my belly had a slight bump where the twins were growing. "Tal, in

three months you're going to be a big sister" I said smiling. She hugged me and kissed the small bump. Soon I smelt Stiles scent, I heard him rush upstairs. He was at

the door way, he got to me, kissed my lips and held me.


	21. Currents

Stiles' POV

I went over to Derek's loft with Talia in the front seat. We got inside, I saw Akira on the bed curled up in a ball, her hand over her rounded belly. I saw Derek by the

steps, Talia went to him, Derek picked her up, and she nuzzled into her neck. "Watch over her" I said before leaving. I walked over to Akira, her eyes opened, her smile

shined. I rubbed her belly, I felt a kick, I then kissed the spot where one of the twins kicked. Her face cringed, "Hey your mommy needs sleep so chill, my pups" I said

as I felt them relax. I kissed Akira before leaving.

My POV

Stiles just left, the twins began kicking again, I looked about five months, I groaned in pain, due to one of the twins kicking me in the ribs. I let out a whimper of pain.

Derek ran to me, I bit into a pillow, he began rubbing my belly. The twins finally stopped their activity. "Thanks" I said relaxing. "Was Talia as active as the two" Derek

said confused. "Only when she felt that I was in danger." I replied rubbing my belly. "Kali is going to attack tonight" I said with my eyes glowing. "I'll take Talia to

Peter" He said with a sorrowful look. I nodded, He got my daughter, "Tal, you are going to stay with Uncle Peter for a while." I said before Derek nudged her. I sat on

the stairs, I saw the door open, "Go back to school" I groaned. "Actually we can't, we are incredibly sick" Isaac said and I looked at Boyd carrying a black bag. "With

what brain damage" I said with a smirk. "Actually I have a migraine and Boyd has pink eye" He said smirking. "Why are you hear" I said placing a hand on my belly.

"Well, Boyd has a plan" Isaac said and that's when we filled up the loft with six inches of water and put in electric cords. We waited for Kali to show up. The light

wasn't on. "What does that mean" Boyd asked. I stepped into the water, the power was off. "Akira what do we do" Isaac asked me. I made my eyes glow. "We fight

"I growled. I shifted into my half form. Boyd and Isaac behind me. The door opened, "Got to be honest Akira, when Ennis died, I thought I would kill you myself, what a

girl gotta does to get you alone." Kali said coming down the steps. I then saw a sight that shook me. I saw Aiden and Ethan with Talia in their claws. "You and me

Akira, or they tear your lil girl apart, think you can beat me one on one" She smiled. I motioned my pack to get out of water. "I'm going to rip your throat out with my

teeth" I growled. Kali half shifted, I rammed into her, she kicked me in the face, I heard Talia cry out for me. I saw Isaac try to get her. "No" I growled. I tackled Kali in

the water, she slipped, I slashed her arm, she howled in pain. I then feel shocks radiate through my body. I saw Isaac get Talia, "Take him" Kali yelled at the other

Twin Alphas. They grabbed my hands, claws sharpened, they forced me to open my hands, fingers stretched. I then was in shock at what happened next, Kali dropped

Boyd on my claws, and I felt my eyes glowing brighter. They forced me to kill Boyd, his gasps rang through my ears, the twin alphas got beside Kali. "Giving you till the

next full moon Akira, join the pack, or I am killing all of you" Kali's voice rang through the loft. Boyd was still breathing, his blood staining my fingers. "No...No...No Boyd

you're going to be ok" I said as tears fell down my face. "its okay, Akira its ok" He said smiling at me. "The lunar eclipse, I wonder what it felt like, for a werewolf" He

said, I then gave him a sad look. "Boyd we lose our power" I said giving him a sob filled chuckle. "At least your kids are alright, their heartbeats are strong, promise me

you will take care of them" He said placing his hand on my round fell down my face faster. "I promise" I said before he fell of my fingers, he was dead. I let

out a mournful howl, I kept looking at Boyd's dead body. I heard more footsteps, I smelt Derek, Cora, and Stiles' scents. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and

saw Stiles, I wrapped my arms around him, and I got up. "Stiles I need..." I started but then he nodded at me. My twin at my side, my twin always comforted me in

dark times. Talia ran to me, I hugged her, "Talia I need you to stay with your father for a few days" I said giving her a sad smile. She kissed my forehead, I then left

with my twin.


	22. Visionary

Stiles' POV

"They were there for two days, waiting, hiding. That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us... hide and heal." Cora said as Talia was asleep in my lap.

"Why do you care?" Cora asked me. "Why do I care? Let's see... because over the last few weeks, my best friend's tried to kill himself. His boss nearly got ritually

sacrificed. A girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by alphas. My fiancé is pregnant with my children I... do you want me to keep

going? 'Cause I can, all right? For, like, an hour." I said as Talia shifted in her sleep. "I don't know. There's something different about them now. He wasn't like this

when we knew them." Cora replied as Talia woke up. "What were they like?" I asked my future sister-in-law. "A lot like Scott, actually. A lot like most teenagers...

unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, and tolerable really only to other teenagers." Peter smiled, Talia shifted closer into me. "And so what happened? What

changed them?" I asked as Talia went back to sleep. "Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young teens...a relationship. Do you remember Derek and Akira before

they were Alphas had blue eyes? Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" Peter said standing by the window. "I just always thought it was, like, a genetic

thing. "I said shifting my daughter, "If you want to know what changed Derek and Akira, you need to know what changed the color of their eyes." Peter said looking at

Talia.

Past 3rd POV

In the high school, a girl as practicing her cello and a guy was working on his drawing in the same room. The constant pounding bothered them both. The two went out

and saw a group surrounding two teens. "Hey, do you guys mind? I'm trying to practice." The young girl said and the guy behind her had this are you kidding me. Two

teens stared back at them. It was Derek and Akira Hale, the Hale Twins. "How do you know we're not trying to practice here too?" Akira smirked. Her hair on one side

of her shoulder. "Yeah, well, see, I was practicing in the music room, and I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place in the gym." The girl smirked. "Well, I'm pretty

sure basketball practice takes place anywhere you got a basketball. See? Wait. Hold on. Hold on. If you can get the ball from me... maybe I'll stop. Come on. It'll be

easy." Akira said smirking. The guy tried to grab the ball. Akira moved. "Oops." Akira said smiling at the guy. Akira tossed the ball back to drew, one of her friends. The

guy who tried to get the ball away from her was walking towards the door. "Der, I'm going home, I'll see you" She said grabbing her bag. She got to the door and saw

the guy near her bike. "Stalk much?" She looked at the guy. "No just admiring the bike." He smirked. Akira grabbed her keys, the guy handed her the helmet. "Thanks

um" She said confused. "Tyler. My name Its Tyler." He smiled at her. "I'll see you later then Tyler" Akira smirked at the guy, he then kissed her cheek. He saw her blush,

then she nodded.

Stiles' POV

"Okay, so if Derek and Akira were sophomores back then, how old was they? How old were you? How old are you now?" I asked the resurrected wolf. "Not as young

as we could have been, but not as old as you might think." Peter said as Cora picked up Talia, she woke up and stretched. "Okay, that was frustratingly vague. How

old are you?" I asked Cora. "I'm 17." She replied as Talia nuzzled her neck. "See, that's an answer. That's how we answer people." I said remembering what Akira told

me. The memory of her telling me about a boy she knew before me. This must be the kid Akira was talking about. "Well, 17 how you'd measure in years." Cora said

confused. "All right, I'm just gonna drop it. What happened to Derek and Akira with the two" I asked him, while twiddling my thumbs. "What do you think happened?

They were teenagers. One minute, it's, I hate you, don't talk to me. The next, it's hiding in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five

minutes." Peter said and I saw Talia shift in Cora's lap. "All right, hold up. How do you know all this? You just said that they were alone." I said confused. "Back then, I

wasn't just the Twin's Uncle. I was their best friend, their closest confidante. That's how I know." Peter said shifting his weight on his footing. "Derek and Akira saw

something different. They saw opportunity." The old wolf said as he was walking to the window. "Opportunity? To do what?" I said very interested in what the old wolf

said. "To always be with them. The thing was, they had this constant fear. They were obsessing over it, thinking about it all night, all day, always on their mind." Peter

said looking grim.

Past 3rd POV

"Why does they eat alone?" Peter asked the twins. "What are you doing here?" Akira asked her uncle. "I'm looking out for my favorite niece & nephew, making sure no

one has a crossbow aimed at your throats." He replied. Akira scoffed at that. "We can take care of ourselves" Derek said taking a drink of his Pepsi. "We could get you

banned from school grounds. You know that, right?" Akira smirked as she adjusted her leather jacket. "No one would ban me from anywhere. I'm too good-looking.

Doesn't they have any friends?" Peter said looking at Paige and Tyler. "A few, but Paige likes to study during lunch. Tyler like to draw with his own being." Akira said

giving her uncle a stop talking look. "I kind of just don't think she likes my friends." Derek said punching his twin lightly in the arm. "No one should like your friends.

They're a bunch of hormonal half-wits. But those two over there... they are perfect for you. And perfect combinations are rare in an imperfect world. It would worry me

too, though. I'd probably be thinking about it all the time." Peter said taking a bite from one of Akira's Reese. "Thinking about what?" Akira said grabbing the rest of her

candy. "Them finding out. You've thought that through, right? You know it always happens. One minute, you're in this blissful teen romance, and next, they sees fangs,

glowing eyes, and claws." Peter said giving the twins a smirk. "They don't have to find out." Derek said looking at Paige. "But they always do... especially when they're

perfect for you. There's really only one way to make sure you'll always be together. Turn them. "Peter said looking at them.

Stiles' POV

"I kept telling them not to do it. Every day the more they thought about it, the more convinced they became. You know teenagers. I bet they even blames me. They

probably convinced themselves the whole thing was my idea." Peter said as he looked outside.

Past 3rd POV

"I have the perfect idea." Peter told the twins in the locker room. "Go away." Akira said looking at her hand. "Laura told you two about the packs being here, right?

There are more alphas than I've ever seen in one place. Your mother would never do it. And these packs won't be here much longer. The time to do it is now. One little

bite, and they never gets sick again. They stays younger, more beautiful. Think how they'll be able to protect themselves. Derek Akira, the bite is a gift." Peter said

leaning closer to them.

Peter's POV

"They keep us connected to humanity. But they're a secret even in the pack. Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about

Deaton." Cora said as my great niece stood and walked to her father, my niece's future husband. "Akira knew about Deaton and his sister, Morrell." I said looking at

the boy. "She's an emissary too?" Stiles said panicking. Talia then nuzzled her face into his neck. "For the Alpha pack." I said looking at him. "Our guidance counselor?

Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh? I shared some really intimate details with her." Stiles said as Talia wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asked him, I saw Talia's eyes go gold for one second, then falling asleep in Stiles' lap. "Actually, yeah." He nodded his head.

"That's what they do. That's what Deaton used to do for Talia, my sister" I said sitting down.

Past 3rd POV

"Derek? Derek, is that you?" Paige called and Tyler was right behind her. "I got a note from Akira telling me to meet her here" He said looking for his girlfriend. The two

humans then looked behind them, there stood a tall man, a monster, and the two then ran, the tall man running towards them.

Stiles' POV

"Ennis? Why would they choose him?" Cora asked her uncle. "Why not? Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige and Tyler were young and strong. Doing a

favor for Derek and Akira meant Ennis would be in good with Talia. Back then, everybody wanted to be in good with her." Peter said looking outside at the lightning.

"They don't remember it was Ennis, do they?" I asked the old yet very cunning wolf. "If they do, they keeps it to themselves." Peter corrected me. "So then what

happened? Did he turn them?" I asked out of the blue. "Almost. They came at Ennis. The 15 year-old twins against a giant. There was no reason for them to fight.

They'd already been bitten." Peter said with a grim look on his face. "So did they turn?" Cora asked. "They should have. Most of the time, the bite takes. Most of the

time." Peter said saddened. "When you offered it to me, you said, "If it doesn't kill you." I reminded him. "If." He replied worried.

Past 3rd POV

At the Nematon, Akira had Tyler in her arms, while Derek had Paige in his arms. Both bittens were bleeding black blood. Akira saw Peter at the steps. "What's

happening to them?" She asked her uncle.

Stiles' POV

"She knew the answer, though. It didn't matter that they was young and strong. Some people just aren't made for this. But they fought. Those two struggled

desperately, trying to survive." Peter said as he looked at me, I can feel how Akira felt, I can feel it through the bond.

Past 3rd POV

Akira felt Tyler in pain, so she took his hand and began drawing pain from him. Akira and Tyler were on one side of the roots, while Derek and Paige were at the other

side. "I'm sorry." Akira said as Tyler cried. His complexion was so pale. "I thought I knew" Tyler said as black blood began to pour out of his mouth. "Knew?" Akira

asked. "I have seen things in this town that others couldn't understand." He said looking at her. "And you still liked me?" She asked him. "I loved you. I'm gonna die...

aren't I?" Tyler asked her, she looked him in the eyes and said nothing. "I can't. I can't take it anymore. Akira" He cried for the girl's mercy. "I can't. Please. Please." He

looked her in the eyes, she nodded her head. Akira had kissed his forehead, she had held him up against her left arm. Tyler holds his arms against her arm for support.

Akira took in his scent one last time. She then opened her eyes, they were their glowing gold. Then Akira closed her eyes, and crushed Tyler's spine. Two different

sickening crunches filled the cellar from each side. Tyler let out a pain filled gasp, Akira held him there, she cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Akira kept repeating to him

even after his arms went limp from her left arm and when his body went cold.

Stiles' POV

"I remember taking the bodies from their arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that they would be found... another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal

attacks." Peter said after he sat down on the steps. "And what about Derek and Akira?" Cora asked, I could practically hear her tears falling from her face. "Taking an

innocent life takes... Something from you as well, a bit of your soul... darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue" Peter said looking at

us. His eyes glowing their electric blue. "Like mine." He said before leaving. "What? What's this... what's this look on your face?" Cora asked me. "What look?" I replied.

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you." She growled. "Oh, my God. You are so Akira's & Derek's sister. I forgot." I said a bit scared. Talia woke up and her

eyes flashed gold at her aunt. "Well, what is with the look?" Cora asked once again. "I just don't believe him. All right, in Ms. Blake's class, we're reading heart of

darkness, and it's in first person, right? Narrated by Marlow. The thing is that he's... he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed, you know,

just because of his perspective." I said in a complex manner. "Well, then we heard the story from Peter's perspective." Cora responded interested. "Right, and I don't

think we got the whole story." I replied to her statement. "So, what, are... Are you just gonna ask Derek and Akira about the people fell in love with and then killed?"

Cora said looking me dead in the eyes. "If I have to... Yeah." I replied as I held Talia closer to me.

Past 3rd POV

"Derek, Akira" Talia said looking at her children. "We did something... Something terrible." The twins said in unison. "I know." Talia replied kneeling down and lifting

their chins so their faces were looking at her. "Our eyes... they're different." Derek said, the twins eyes still closed. "Different, but still beautiful... Just like the rest of

you." She said before the twins opened their eyes. Showing their mother the glowing electric blue that was now their wolf's eyes.

My POV

I was in the old distillery where Ennis had clawed a spiral when the hunters killed his beta. I placed my hand on my belly as the twins began kicking. I gave a sad look

at the spiral. I walked outside, Derek waited for me. I nodded at him, my eyes glowing their blood red, the red was brightened because of Boyd's death, Derek then

ran to me, I fell to my knees, I began letting out angered cries, I soon let out an angered yet mournful howl. It had echoed through Beacon Hills. Derek hugged me,

rocking me back and forth, I cried in his grip, I soon tired myself out, Derek picked me up, and took me back to the car, and I curled up in a ball. I felt Derek's hand on

my bump, I smiled as he rubbed my back. "Der, let's go home" I said making my eyes glow. He nodded his head and started the car


	23. The Overlooked

I was in my loft, Derek pacing near the window, I looked at him as one of the twins kicked my ribs. I was due any day now. I stood up as the Loft door opened. It was

Scott and Stiles, I ran as quick as I could to my mate. "Thank god you're ok, Stiles" I said a bit confused, the bond was full of emotion, anger, rage, stress, and worst

sadness. "Stiles what happened" I said placing my hands on his face. "Jennifer Blake is the Darach" Scott said looking at me. "Are you sure" Derek said as I felt

another kick. Stiles placed his hands on my rounded belly, the kicks stopped. "She tried to kill Lydia" Scott said looking at my face. "She took my Dad and..." Stiles said

and I was confused. "Who else did she take...?" I said feeling anger pulsed through my veins. "She took Talia" Stiles finally spoke out. "She took our daughter" I

growled. Scott nodded his head, I soon smelt the scent. "Scott Stiles hide" I said putting an emotionless face on. As soon as they hid behind a brick wall, the loft door

opened. "Akira, Akira, where are you?" I heard her voice emulate the loft. "Right here." I said with fake concern. "Thank God. Something happened at the recital. At the

school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them." Jennifer said hugging me the best she could. I hugged her back, holding the

disgust back. "From who?" I said fake confused. "Scott, Stiles. They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me." She

said with panic. "What is it?" I said fake wondering what her request was. "Promise you'll listen to me." She begs me, I smelt Lydia, the Sheriff and my daughter on

her. "I promise." I said nodding my head. She hugs me again but this time I leave my arms at my side. "They're already here, aren't they?" She asked as the two

appeared from the wall. "So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" She said chuckling as Derek got beside me. The twins kicking again, "We told

her you're the one killing people." Scott said confirming his statement. "Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it

on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense." She said cocking her head to him. "Where's

my dad and my daughter?" Stiles asked as a tear fell down his face, I had to hold back my anger. "How should I know? Akira, tell me you don't believe this." She

looked at me with fear on her face. "Do you know what happened to Stiles' father and my niece?" Derek asked her. "No." She shook her head at me. "Ask her why she

almost killed Lydia." Scott said with anger flooding him, but he stood strong. "Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that." Jennifer said trying to keep her

innocence. "What do you know?" Derek growled at her. "I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling Akira's head with an absurd story. And one

they can't prove, by the way." Jennifer said with disgust in her tone. "What if we can?" Scott said as he got out the bottle that would prove it. "What is that?" Jennifer

demanded. "My boss told me it's a poison and a cure... which means you can use it... and it can be used against you." Scott told her the description. "Mistletoe?" She

growled. He threw it at her, it engulfed her in a cloud of smoke, she writhed in it, I saw the face, her true face. She tried to run, but I caught her. I lifted her off the

ground, "Akira... Wait, wait! You need me." She said as she struggled in my grip. "What are you? "I growled at her with my eyes glowing. "The only person who can

save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!" She begged. I looked at my twin, he called our uncle, and Derek nodded at me confirming that Cora was dying. This...this _THING_

has my future father in law and daughter somewhere tied up waiting to be ritually sacrificed and worst she was involved somehow with my sister dying. My grip on her

neck tightened. "Akira, Akira what are you doing?" Scott growled at me, one of the twins moved. "Her life... it's in my hands!" Jennifer began choking. "Stop. Akira

stop!" Derek said begging me. "Stilinski, you'll never find them." She said trying to catch her breath. "Akira AKIRA" I looked over to see Stiles with pleading eyes staring

into mine, his light whiskey brown eyes looking into my vivid green eyes. Those eyes, they belonged to my mate, the young man I fell in love with. I dropped Jennifer,

she was trying to catch her breath. I was letting out rough breaths. One of the twins kicked my belly again. "That's right. You need me. All of you." She said staring at

me. I flashed my eyes at her, fangs gleaming in the moonlight. _**Easy Sis**_ Derek's thoughts infiltrated my own. Derek, Jennifer, and I got into his Toyota, I got in the

back, the bitch in front of me had my daughter and Stiles' dad somewhere. "You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to. I could still run, and you

wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do." Jennifer said looking at me. I growled at her. "You need

to hear the whole story, Akira. You need to know just how connected we really are." She wouldn't shut up. "Stop talking." I said with my alpha voice. We soon arrived

at the hospital, I got out of the car, I saw Stiles and got next to him, Jennifer following me like a lost puppy. "What's that?" Scott asked my mate. "Well, you three got

claws. I got a bat." Stiles made it seem obvious. "Scott! Scott! What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating." Melissa asked her son. "We're here for Cora."

Scott said as I looked around. "What, all of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?" She asked confused. One of the twins kicked my back. They are already rambunctious,

they have so little space in there. "Melissa, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now." I said taking a breath. "The building is supposed to be clear

in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the

basement garage." She said nodding her head at me. We got into the elevator, Derek having a tight grip on Jennifer. "You don't have to keep me on a leash, Akira. I'm

going to help." She said looking at me. "Well I would do it myself, but as you can see I already have something already to carry, and it's better than you." I said

smirking at her. Stiles' arms around my waist, his hands on my baby bump. We got on the floor and I heard fighting. All of a sudden Peter slid through the double

doors. "We got a problem. Big problem." He said looking through the doors. I saw Ethan and Aiden in their combined form. They help Kali in making me kill Boyd. I

shifted and growled at them, I ran at them, dodging their attacks, and got a good few punches in. I saw Jennifer get into an elevator. I felt the twins kicking more and

more. I got around a corner, trying to catch my breath, I tried regulating my breathing, all of a sudden, I felt my water break. "What no no no... now's not the time" I

said placing a hand where I felt one of the twins kick. Good thing I was wearing black yoga pants, I got up, I walked through the hospital and found the gang. Stiles

ran over to me. "I'm ok" I said hiding the pain of the contractions. They are about 45 minutes apart and lasted only 30 seconds. "I'll do it. But I'd prefer to be out there

with an advantage." My uncle stared at me. We looked through the room trying to find anything that would give my uncle an advantage. "Hey, wait. What about

these?" I looked up at Stiles, he was holding defibrillator pads. "Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked him. Stiles then put them down "Epinephrine?" I looked

over at Scott. "That's only gonna make him stronger" I said with a smirk as I got it out of his hand. "How strong?" Peter said looking at me, he tried to grab it from me.

"Hold up Peter, you try jabbing it into the muscle, the effect won't last long, let me" I said with my eyes glowing. I looked for his chest veins, "This will last 15 minutes,

compared to if you plunged it into the muscle it would have lasted three minutes." I said right before I finally found one, I plunged it into the vein, and slowly got the

adrenaline inside. Peter walks outside wit Scott, "All right, and boys. Let's rumble" Peter said to the twins with his glowing blue eyes. I followed Derek and Stiles to the

ambulance. Another contraction filled my body. I let out a shaky breath, Derek looked at me concerned. _ **Don't say anything**_ I thought to him. He went wide eyed _**your**_

 _ **water broke**_ He thought back. I nodded my head at him. I got into the back of the vehicle. I laid my sister down, Stiles shut the door, I smelt Kali, I tried ignoring her,

about half an hour later, and we were still in the back of the ambulance. I checked my sister, she wasn't breathing, "Stiles hold her head up" I said as another

contraction flooded my body. I just grunted, Stiles did what he was told, I plugged my sister's nose and began giving her CPR. I finally got her to breath. Thank god, I

looked at Stiles. "I have to find Scott" He said before kissing me. I nodded and he ran out of the vehicle. Soon Derek appeared and got Cora out of the ambulance. He

looked at me, I let out another growl, the contractions filling my body. We got back to the Loft, Peter was by my side, "Call Stiles" I growled at him. "Derek call Deaton"

I said trying to catch my breath. They did what they were told, I went into the guest bedroom, and waited. I let out a groan as the contractions got worse. Deaton and

Stiles soon got here, I sat up a little so I could lay in Stiles lap. After about an hour, cries filled the loft.

Derek's POV

The suspense was killing me, I could hear my sister's groan of pain, but soon those changed to cries, I looked at my uncle and we ran upstairs. We got to the guest

bedroom and there was the most beautiful site I had ever seen, I saw my sister smiling at two newborns, her newborns. Stiles kissed her forehead. "Guy I want you

to meet Levi Boyd Stilinski and Aurora Laura Stilinski" Stiles said looking at me, I felt a tear go down my face, Levi was my father's name, my sister named her son after

our father. I smiled at her, then left the room to tend to Cora.

My POV

After Derek and Peter left, I heard Aurora's cries, Stiles handed her to me, and I took my sleeve down so she could feed. She latched on with no problem. Levi's cries

filled the room, Stiles laid him next to his sister, and he began feeding. After they were done, I burped them, Stiles laid next to me, He had Levi on his chest, I laid my

head on his shoulder. I felt tears going down my face. "Hey, don't worry baby, we will find them, I promise" He said looking in my eyes. I nodded my head, I got up, laid

Aurora and Levi into Talia's old crib. I remember Mom telling Derek and I that we slept together in a crib when we were first born


	24. Alpha Eclipse

I was making sure Levi and Aurora were ok and they were asleep. I smiled at this, but my other daughter was missing. I felt my phone began to buzz. "Yeah what's

up" I said to Stiles, I went wide eyed. "I'll be over in 15 minutes" I said before hanging up. "Peter" I called my uncle. "Can you watch the twins for an hour" I asked as

I grabbed my jacket. "Yes, go" He said after hugging me. I got into my car and drove to the animal clinic. "All right. What did you bring?" Deaton asked the three. "Um, I

got my dad's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great. Also Talia's necklace." Stiles said holding it up, I

wrapped my arms around him. "Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton nodded at him. I kissed Stiles, giving him the strength he needed for this.

"I love you so much I will bring our daughter home. "Stiles said putting his forehead on mine. "Okay, the three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until

you're essentially... Well, dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to

you, a kind of emotional tether." Deaton said as I got next to Stiles. "Akira, you go with Stiles." He said giving me a worried look. I took off Stiles' jacket, he slowly got

into the water, Lydia holding Allison's shoulders, and Deaton holding Scott's. "By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something.

Your dad's in town." He said before looking up at me. I kissed his forehead before pushing him under. The three soon became still. It was about two hours later,

Deaton rubs my shoulder. "You should go back to your children" He said with worry on his face. I nodded my head. I got back in my car and drove back to the loft. I got

inside, I see Cora up and about, I see Derek passed out, his heartbeat was steady. I go upstairs to see Peter holding Levi, his green eyes looking at his great uncle, I

see Aurora in her bassinet. "They behave" I asked. "They are little Hales for sure always stubborn" He replied as I picked up Aurora. "I think I hear Derek waking up" I

said hearing a heartbeat rise. Peter carrying Levi while I am carrying Aurora go downstairs to see Cora giving Derek some water. Cora helps him up. "I gave up the

Alpha Spark to save her" He said as I sat down next to him. He took Aurora from my arms, I got up and felt my eyes glowing red. "Then that means" Peter said as Cora

got Levi in her arms. "I'm the Hale Alpha" I said as my eyes began glowing no longer a dark blood red, but a new scarlet red. I felt new strength pulsing through my

veins, my eyes soon returned to their normal vivid green. I hope Stiles is ok.

Stiles' POV

I woke up in a large white room, I get out of the ice tube, I see both Scott and Allison next to me. We see a large stump, we all walk over to it. I touch it after Scott

disappears. I am teleported to what looks like the Beacon Hills Preserve. "Are we seriously doing this?" I see Scott and I from over two and a half years ago. This is a

flashback, "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Young me said to Scott. "I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice

tomorrow." Young Scott said as we had tried to climb a hill. I see my younger self running. "Stiles, wait up! Stiles!" Young Scott said trying to catch up to young me. The

dog barked at young me and my dad caught me. "Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." Dad said to young me. "Dad, how are you doing?" Young me

asked. "Well, young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car." Dad told past me. I heard growling, I saw Akira's wolf form staring at past me with glowing blue eyes

"Dad you see that" Past me asked my father. Her wolf runs away "Stiles, it's probably a coyote" My dad said as he dragged me away. A light went to my face, I had to

find the Nematon, I stumbled back and hit something, I looked behind me, and it was Nematon.

My POV

I had to get all of us out of here. "Come on go" I said after I strapped in Levi and Aurora in their car seats. We were almost out of town until I heard screaming. "What

the heck was that" Cora asked Derek. "Lydia, we have to go back" I said as Derek turned the Toyoda around. We got back to the loft, Derek had Aurora and Cora had

Levi. I saw Kali on the ground dead with glass in her body. The twins were dead morphed into their other form. I saw Lydia behind the stairs, Cora went to her. Derek

stayed behind me. I saw Jennifer standing by the window. "You did this for me?" I asked angered. "For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim." She said trying to

prove their cause. "Stop talking to me like a politician. Stop trying to convince me of your cause!" I growled. "Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott. You can

save his mother, Stiles' father. Your daughter" She said hitting one of my many nerves. "How?" I said uninterested. "I need a guardian, and that's a role that can

either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you." She said walking a bit towards me. I huffed a confused breath. "All I need is for you to help me get

Deucalion in the right place at the right time." She said placing a hand on her hip. "You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?" I asked her a

bit more irritated. "You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have. And If he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you." She said with a saddened

face. "Akira don't trust her." Cora begged me. "I have the eclipse in my favor, But the moon's only gonna be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the

extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me." She practically begged me. I agreed, "Derek watch

them" I said while hugging him. I left with her. We soon got to the distillery, I saw Scott with Deucalion. "What are you doing? "Scott said seriously confused. "This

might be hard to believe, but I'm actually trying to help you." I said angered at my situation. "Ooh, like brother against sister. How very American this is. Are you ready,

Jennifer? Hmm? Did you gather your herbs, pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees, slit a baby's throat, perhaps?" Deucalion said as he began walking towards

us. His face began to become darkened. "Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people Just to face me? Or is it 12 now?" He said as he

began to transform. I half shifted and attacked, Deucalion knocked me towards some crates, I got back up. Deucalion had Jennifer in his grip, "Kill her. Do it. Now kill

her. Your parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her, and it ends." He told Scott. "It won't end.

Not with me. He'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does." Jennifer pleaded. "They're dying, Scott. Your mother and the parents of your best friends, and

Stiles' daughter. Kill her now, and it's over. Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer." Deucalion then hit one of my nerves. "They're not dead yet." Scott

said as his eyes glowed bright yellow. "And who's going to save them, your friends?" Deucalion growled. "My pack." Scott replied. Deucalion then rushed over to Scott.

"Maybe you just need a little guidance." He said dragging Scott towards Jennifer. "I forgot to tell you something. Something that Gerard told me. "Deucalion... isn't

always blind." Scott said as he had something in his hands, I covered my eyes, he slammed the flash bolts on the ground, I heard distress. I felt all my power

disappear. "The eclipse. It started." Deucalion said a bit worried. I looked outside and saw Jennifer in her true form, she then grabbed Deucalion by the neck and

continuously slammed his head on the ground. "Jennifer! He doesn't know." I said putting up my hands. "Know what?" She said with a distorted voice. "What you

really look like. He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, but he's never seen the price you paid." I said as I stared her in the eyes. "No. No, he hasn't." She said

kneeling down and putting her hands over the blind alpha's eyes. He let out a painful scream. She took her hand off his face, his eyes healed and cleared. "Turn to me.

Turn to me!" Jennifer said with a bit of a roar. She was going to give the final blow but then she almost collapsed. "What" She said confused. "Healing him made you

weak, just like healing Cora did to Derek. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes." I said holding her up. "Then you do it. Kill him." She said with

innocence in her tone. I shook my head at her. She gave me a disgusted face. "Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator. I don't have to be a killer." I said with pride

in my voice. I strangled her neck a bit. "Let them go." I growl humanly. She pushes me off of her, and then slams me continuously into crates. Memories of Boyd and

Cora slashing me filled my mind. I soon felt my strength return, my teeth sharpened a little bit and my eyes glowed their scarlet red. "Your 15 minutes are up." I growl.

She runs from me and then a circle of mountain ash surrounds her. "Like I told you, Akira, either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a

few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf." She said victoriously. Scott put both of his hands up to the mountain ash

barrier. "You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success." She said as Scott pressed against it. He kept pressing against it the barrier was

slightly breaking, I looked at Scott's eyes, and the glowing golden yellow I had come to recognize soon became a searing red. Scott stepped into the barrier and it

broke with a loud bang. Jennifer was on the ground scared. "How did you do that?" She said terrified. "I'm an alpha now. Whatever you're doing to cause this storm,

make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes. "His voice filled with pride. "It won't change the color of mine, so allow me."

Deucalion said rushing towards the dark druid, his claws slashed through her neck, she collapsed in her true form. Soon Scott was on the phone with Stiles, I am

happy he kept his promise on find our daughter and his dad. Deucalion was happy he had his sight back. "My mother told me you were a man of vision once." I said

with my arms crossed. "We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again. But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter, because

you'll never see us coming." Scott told the healed alpha. Deucalion soon left, I went to Stiles' place, "Mommy" I heard a small voice, I saw my lil girl. "Talia" I said with

so much emotion in my voice. She ran to me and cried in my neck. "Shh you are ok, I'm here" I said as she had wrapped her lil arms around my neck. I saw Stiles

holding Aurora and Derek holding Levi. "Tal, I want you to meet someone" I said with a smile as soon as she stopped crying. She saw her lil brother and sister. "Talia

meet Aurora and Levi, your baby brother and sister" I said walking towards my lil twins. Talia smiled as she made her eyes glow, the twins responded by glowing their

eyes at her. Stiles then kissed Talia and I on the cheeks.


	25. Anchor

Stiles' POV

"No, no, no, no, no don't let them in. Don't let them in. No, don't let them in." I said scared in my sleep. I soon woke up gasping for air. "You okay? Stiles?" Akira asked

as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, I was just dreaming. It was weird. It was like a dream within a dream." She asked nuzzling her head in my neck. "A

nightmare?" She said with her glowing red eyes. I saw the door open, "Hang on." I said getting out of bed. "Stiles, where are you going?" She asked scared. "I'm just

gonna close the door." I said placing my feet on the floor. "Just go back to sleep." Akira said insisting. "No, no, I should close it." I replied as I got closer to the door.

"Don't worry about it Babe." Akira said as she shifted in the bed. "What if someone comes in?" I said in a bit of a daze. "Like who? Just go back to sleep, Stiles. No."

Akira whimpered. "But what if they get in?" I asked myself. "What if who gets in? Stiles, just leave it. Please. Stiles. Stiles, come back to bed. Stiles. Please. Don't,

Stiles. Don't! Don't go in there, please, don't. Please, Stiles, don't!" Akira screamed. I opened the door, soon I was in a forest where lights came on. I saw the

Nematon, "It's a dream. This is just a dream. It's just a dream" I said to myself. "Get it out of your head, Stiles. You're dreaming. All right? So, wake up," I said again

hitting my head lightly. "Stiles. Wake up, Stiles." I said panicking. "Wake up!" I screamed. I woke up and Akira was no longer by my side, I saw my dad, "Hey, time to

get up, kiddo. Get your butt to school. "He said and as soon as I got dressed, I got to school and found Scott. "And you couldn't wake up?" He asked me. "Nope, and it

was beyond terrifying. You ever hear of sleep paralysis?" I asked him and he gave me a no clue look. "Have you ever had a dream where you feel like you're about to

wake up but you can't move or talk?" I explained to him as we got inside. "Yeah. Yeah, I've had that." Scott nodded. "It happens because during sleep your body is

basically paralyzed. It's called muscle atonia. That way if you start dreaming about running, you don't actually start running in your bed." I reminded him. He nodded at

me. "But sometimes your mind can wake up before your body does. So for this split second, you're actually aware that your body is paralyzed." I said holding my bag

on my shoulder. Scott gave a horrified look. "It turns your dream into a nightmare. You can feel like you're falling, like you're being strangled, or, in my case, like you're

at the center of a grove of magical trees where human sacrifices took place." I said sarcastically. "You think it means something?" Scott asked me. "What if what we did

that night what if it's still affecting us?" I said as we got to our class. "Post-traumatic stress?" Scott asked as we sat down. "Or something. But you want to know what

scares me the most?" I said as he looked concerned. "I'm not even sure this is real." I responded.

My POV

I soon woke up to Stiles screaming, I held him close, the Sheriff busted into the room and I let go of him, "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay. You're okay. "He said as I

heard the twin's cries, I ran into the nursery, I picked them both up, in my arms and held them close. "Shh Shh its okay, you two are ok" I said calmly settling the two.

Ever since the Eclipse, Stiles' screaming has woken up the twins, but Talia always slept through the terror attacks. I was tired, the twin were settling, I got into the

feeding chair, I pulled down my shirt, and soon the twin's little noses twitched. They found what they needed, latching on and began feeding. I slowly rocked the chair

as I feed the two, after that I pulled up my shirt, and burped them both. I set them in the crib, they shifted a little, but fell back asleep. I smiled as I saw Levi yawn

then fell asleep. I slowly got out of the nursery, walk down the hall, to see Talia asleep. I closed her door, I go back to Stiles' room. Sheriff walks out, I pat his back, I

see Stiles wide awake, I get back under the covers with him, he scrambles to my body, places his head on my chest and shakes like he was shivering. I wrap my arms

around him, "Sti, you cold" I asked him as he looks up at me. "Had a nightmare" He said as he nodded at me. I felt his body heat, he was a little cold, so I expulsed my

warm body heat to him, he soon stops shivering and falls back asleep, I placed my chin on the top of his head, I kiss his forehead hoping that my comfort would ward

the nightmares away. Morning arrived, I was in the twin's room with the sheriff, Aurora in his arms and Levi in mine, Stiles had gone to school. "Aurora reminds me a bit

of Stiles" I said smiling. "Yeah, people usually said that Stiles looked like his mother" John said looking at his granddaughter. I saw a tear go down his face, "its ok, I

know the feeling" I said rubbing the poor sheriff's back. "Right the fire" John replied. I nodded my head, memories flashed in my mind, but I wiped them away. "I never

told you how sorry I was "John said as I sat down."It's ok" I replied as Levi fell asleep in my arms. Soon the sheriff's phone rang, I got up to get Aurora. "Sheriff here" I

heard him say as he went out in the hall. Soon he came back and told me he was needed at the office. Soon I got a text from Stiles saying 'Meet me the animal clinic,

lov u'. I smiled, I got Talia, Aurora, and Levi in the car and drove. As soon as I got to the Clinic, I got Aurora and Levi in my arms, while Talia walked by my side. I got

inside, Deaton smiled at the twins and Talia. Scott took Levi in his arms, holding and carrying two two week olds is tough. Stiles began explaining what's been

happening. "It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you." Deaton said as Talia stood by her father. "Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use

a language that I actually know?" Stiles strained with Deaton's conclusion. "Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of

the hands?" I asked and the three looked at me confused. "You know sign language?" Scott asked as Levi just fell asleep in his arms. "One of my siblings was deaf so

I took a class for it to communicate, Stiles if you could" I asked. "Okay, the first one was like this." He said as he had showed the first sign. "That's "when." I replied.

"Then there was this, twice." He said showing the next. "That's door." I said as Aurora yawned. "And this in between it." He said showing me a third sign. "That's it?" I

replied. "The signs are saying "When is a door not a door?" I said shifting my balance to help Aurora sleep. "When is a door not a door" Stiles said again. "When it's

ajar." Scott said shifting Levi in his arms. "You're kidding me. A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?" Stiles said as Scott handed him Levi. "Not

necessarily. When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness you essentially opened a door in

your minds." Deaton said as he explained. "So what does that mean? The door's still open?" Scott asked. "Ajar." I said making as much sense as I could. "A door into

our minds?" Stiles said as Levi stayed asleep. "I did tell you it was risky." Deaton said to ease the tension. "What do we do about it?" Scott asked a bit scared "Well,

that's difficult to answer." Deaton replied. "Oh, no, wait a second, I know that look. That's the "we know exactly what's wrong with you, but we have no idea how to

fix it" look." Stiles said looking at the druid. "One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good. You each need to close that door.

And you need to do it as soon as possible." Deaton said as he shifted his stance. Before leaving I asked if Deaton could watch Levi, Talia, and Aurora. He said as long

as I could get them by 8 tonight, I simply nodded. I walked outside to see the sheriff. "I'm here because I could use some help." John said as I walked to the three.

"Actually Your help." He said looking at Scott and I. "Why us?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Stiles' shoulders. "Because eight years ago, almost an entire

family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that that a werewolf could

have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. If you two could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow help me find her body, it might

provide the missing clue." Sheriff said as serious as I have ever seen him. "But what if it was a werewolf?" I asked him. "Well, there's somebody out there who

murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught." Sheriff replied. We got into his cruiser and made our way to the house. The three of us got into

Malia's old room. We sniffed around, I was mostly getting dog, but my wolf was telling me somewhere in this room was an item that the dog didn't touch, I have to

keep looking. "All I'm getting is some animal smell." Scott said shifting the stuff around. "What kind of animal?" Stiles asked but then we heard growling. "Dog." I said

as we turned around and saw a Rottweiler. "Hi, puppy." Scott said scared. "Get rid of it." Stiles said as scared as Scott. "Me?" The True Alpha asked his best friend.

"Yes, you. Glow your eyes at it, something, be the Alpha." I said annoyed. "I can't. I don't have control." Scott said nervous. The dog began snarling, Stiles looked at

me. "I will do it" I said smirking. I silently phased into my wolf. I made my eyes glow and bared my fangs. Letting out a low growl, the dog rolled on its belly and bared

its neck at me. I phased back, I rubbed its belly. "Aww you're just a big puppy" I said scratching behind the dog's ears. He got up and licked my face, "Go back where

you were" I said smiling, the dog then left. I looked and saw the two with confused faces. "What" I said smirking. I kept looking for that one item with Malia's scent.

"Here. Try that. Anything? "Stiles grabbed a book and shoved it into his face. "All I'm getting is that dog." Scott said complaining, they left, but I stayed. I soon saw

something, I opened up Malia's closet as quiet as I could. I saw a sealed bag, I saw it was a blanket, I opened the bag and I saw stitching on it, 'To Malia, our favorite

granddaughter'. I sniffed it, I soon got an undisturbed scent that wasn't in the room, this was Malia's scent, I sealed the bag, as I got out the window, I had locked

Malia's scent into my scent memory. I soon found both Scott and Stiles. "Guys, I got it "I said smirking. They had their mouths gaped. "It's hard to describe, but I got a

lock" I said smirking. "Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" Scott asked my fiancé. "Yeah, I just think this is one he felt like he could've figured out right now."

Stiles said and that's when everything went to hell. "Why is it so important now?" I asked interested. "He wants to be able to solve one more while he's still Sheriff."

Stiles replied and I heard Scott's heartbeat increase. "What do you mean, "Still Sheriff"?" Scott asked a bit angered. Soon I picked up my three children from Deaton

and bringing them back to the Stilinski's. I set Talia in her bed, "Mommy" She let her voice be heard, "Yes, baby girl" I asked her. "I been having these dreams" She

said and I sat next to her, "What about pumpkin" I said holding her hand. "I see this tall man with these old bandages wrapped around his face, his teeth were silver

looking." She said flashing her eyes at me. "It's going to be ok" I said kissing her temple, "Now go to sleep" I said placing the covers over her. "I love you Mommy" She

said as her eyes fluttered shut. "I love you too sweetheart" I said kissing her cheek, I walked out door, shut it, and went to the nursery, I saw Stiles settling both the

twins. He laid the down, I walked behind him and rubbed his back. "You ok" I asked kissing his neck. "Yeah"He said kissing my lips. We went back to his room, got in

bed and tried to sleep, but I soon heard a knock on the door, I thought it was Talia asking us if she could sleep in here due to a nightmare bothering her again, but at

the door was Scott with a flashlight. "Hey, what's going on?" Stiles asked as I sat up. "You Akira and me. We're going to go out and find a body. A dead body." He said

smiling. We got into the jeep, Stiles gave directions to where the Tate crash was, and soon we stopped at the edge of the preserve. We got out of the car, "You know,

if my dad's right, that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet." Stiles said as we walked, "I would know if there was another werewolf" I said

pointing out my sense. "I know." Scott said smiling at me. "If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously

not up for that." Stiles said a bit scared. "Yeah. Me either. Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore." Scott said then a screech howl ripped the

calming atmosphere. Stiles grabbed Scott who dropped his phone. Scott looked at Stiles with a really look on his face. "Sorry, buddy. I hate coyotes so much. They

always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal." Stiles said clarifying his moment of terror a few seconds ago. We got down the rocks and found his

phone. "It still works." I smiled. "Let me see the flashlight. I think we found it." Stiles said pointing it at the crash site. I felt so much emotion coming from the area

alone, the car held so much emotion it was a bit overwhelming, but I dulled it down. I got to the car and saw holes in the front of it, gunshot holes, what would these

be doing here. "Uh Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" Scott asked. "Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out. Look at this. See those? Animal

claws would be closer together, right? A lot closer." Stiles said pointing these out. "Then it was a werewolf." Scott confirmed it. "So, my dad was right." Stiles said

smiling a bit. "What is that?" Scott asked and I saw a doll's arm hanging. _I'm hungry._ It said after Stiles got it from the car. The two screamed while I just tried calming

my heartbeat. "I think I just had a minor heart attack." Stiles said as he got up. I heard growling, "Hey, Stiles please tell me you see that." Scott said as I saw blue

glowing eyes. "I see it." Stiles replied as Scott took off after it. "Wait, hey, Scott! Scott, wait!" Stiles yelled for him. "Stiles babe stay here" I said making my eyes glow.

I ran after him, my eyes glowing, I jumped while in midair I phased. I was right beside him, chasing the thing we saw. Soon a ravine was in front of us, we had to jump,

once on the other side, and we were face to face with a medium sized coyote. It snarling at us, I looked at Scott, we made our eyes glow, it stopped and looked at us,

I phased back, it let out one small low growl before letting its eyes glow electric blue. "Malia?" Scott said a bit confused. She then ran off into another part of the

preserve, I stood up, "Well this has gotten a lot more interesting" I said nonchalant.

A/N: I wanted to add a moment with the Sheriff and Akira, plus adding the touching moment in this chapter meant a lot what do you think COMMENT BELOW PLEASE

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	26. More Bad Than Good

Scott and I ran back to find Stiles, we soon find him, I found her den, "Guys don't go in here, this is her home" I said as they got where I was. Soon we got the sheriff

here. "You're sure it was her?" He asked me. I nodded and shifted my stance. "It makes sense, Dad." Stiles said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "But it wasn't

a girl. It was a four-legged coyote, right? "John asked me. "There are werecoyotes" I said as I listened to Stiles explaining. "That makes sense. In a Chinese folktale.

Boys, this is this is insane. I need this kept quiet. The two of you, not a word. I don't want anyone hearing about this. I especially don't want Mr. Tate hearing about

this. Scott? Scott!" I saw Sheriff trying to get Scott's attention. "Sorry. What did you say?" Scott asked as I noticed something off about him. "Stiles, I'm going to go

home to check on the twins" I said feeling the air shift. He nodded his head, I kissed his lips and left. I go home and saw the twins still asleep, I go into Talia's room,

she was asleep, I smile, go to my room and sleep, _I saw this dark look in_ _Stiles' eyes, "Void" He says with dark bags under his eyes._ I woke up and got dressed. Talia was

by the bedside, "What's happening baby" I asked after I put my belly piercing in, "My dreams are getting a bit bad" She said as I sat down. "What do you see" I asked

as she sat next to me, "I see these dark figures with glowing yellow eyes" She said as her eyes began glowing, "Like fireflies" She said as her eyes went back to their

normal colors, I hear the twins laughing, they have grown looking like four year olds. I smiled, I got all three in the car, and drove to the loft, I got the twins to walk by

me. Aurora and Levi have Stiles' hair but my eyes. I take the elevator, I get a call, "Hello" I asked, "Hey I just got here"Breadon said and I smiled, " Remember this is a

favor you owed me" I said with a smirk, "Right I will call you when I have the two" She said and I nodded, "Kay talk to you later" I said before hanging up. I got on the

floor to the loft, I smelt blood, "Talia, Aurora, Levi stay behind meat a safe distance got it."I said getting into my defensive stance. The three nodded at me. "You don't

think you can let go with us?" I heard Aiden, I smelt Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Ethan, and Aiden. "Go to your father" i said when opening the door, I made my eyes glow

before phasing into my wolf. I shake my body and my fur settles. "You think you're going to hurt us?" Ethan said as the twins ad Talia go by Stiles, I trot over to Stiles,

"Come on, McCall. Give it your all." Aiden pushes Scott. "We can always heal." Aiden said smirking before punching Scott. "You're an Alpha. You want to roar like one,

you've got to give in full throttle. You've got to be the monster. Become the beast." Aiden yells at Scott. "Become everything you're afraid of. That's what gives you

power. It gives you strength." Ethan said before Aiden hits Scott. "Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy." Aiden circles Scott. "So long as you can control it."

Ethan clarifies Aiden's remark. "Sometimes control's a little overrated. "Aiden said smirking. "Come on, Scott. Fight back." Stiles said and I feel worry in the bond

between us. "What if I can't control it? What if I can't turn back?" Scott groaned through his teeth. "Then it takes over. You become Malia. You get further and further

away from being human. You turn into an animal. Or worse." Ethan said as Scott tried getting up. "You turn into Peter." Aiden said as I remembered my demented

uncle's Alpha state. Scott screams as he runs up to the omega twins, Aiden slams him on the table and punches him in a constant state. I let out a warning growl, my

presence was now known. Aiden got off Scott, The two stared at me as I phased back, and disappointment flooded my scent. I helped Scott up, Soon Allison, Isaac,

Lydia, Scott, Stiles and I are in the woods looking for Malia. My kids are with the Sheriff. "Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia asked all

of us. "We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter." Scott said back to the Banshee. "Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is

actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter." Isaac said confused a bit. "And again with the not helping." Stiles said

with no sarcasm at all. "Did you bring it?" Scott asked the huntress. She got out the gun and smirked. I soon heard gunshots, Scott goes off, "Wait, wait. Wait! Wait!

"Stiles yells for him, "I'll find him" I said before phasing, I ran as fast as I could, I soon screaming, Isaac, I fell down a hill, I got back up and saw a bear trap, I ran and

saw Malia, I ran after her, I saw where she was going the car crash. I saw Scott in his werewolf state. I got in front of Malia, and she darted away, she got to the

crash, and Scott landed in front of the trap, she growled at him, then he roared, my eyes glowed for a second as I phased back of my own free will, Malia shifted back.

She was naked, but I helped her up. She was a bit scared, "Malia, you're going to be ok" I said as Scott gave me his jacket, I covered the girl, she was shaking, but I

comforted her. I got her back to Sheriff Stilinski. She was soon reunited with her father.


	27. GalvanizeIlluminated

I decided to help Stiles with his prank to Coach Finstock, what it's a tradition. "Get your ass down here now. We have a job to do." Stiles said with his phone on

speaker. "Dude, I'm already in bed. And aren't we getting a little old for this?" Scott replied to him. "We do this for Coach." Stiles said after he kissed my lips. "I thought

we did this to Coach." Scott asked him. "Whatever, okay? You know he needs this. He lives for this stuff. He loves it." Stiles said opening his locker. "But it's the middle

of the night. "Scott complained. "Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it's also happens to be

Coach's birthday." I said in the phone. "So if you are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you. Okay? And I mean five, four, three, two "Stiles said before

turning around I saw red eyes glowing and jumped in front of Scott. "One." Scott said as I relaxed. "I hate you." Stiles said as he got up. I used my mechanical skills to

set the trap for the prank. I am a legend when it comes to pranking people. My phone buzzed, _Found Derek and Peter, we are about three hours from Beacon Hills._ I

smiled, I placed my phone back in my pocket, and I tied the string carefully to the box. We got out of the school, I headed back to the loft to wait for both Peter and

Derek to come back with the box. That box contained something important, something so personal I needed it. Soon the door opened, I saw my twin and hugged him.

"Need my finger sewn" Peter said as I got the thread and needle. I began sewing it back on, "OW! Don't you have any anesthetic?" He asked looking at me. "Yep." I

said nonchalant. I kept sewing, he kept wincing. "Well, are you at least going to tell me what I risked life and digit for?" Peter asked me. "I'm going to show you. After

the fire, that's all that was left of her." Derek said as he unlocked it and claws fell out. "Talia. I can't decide if that's touching or morbid. I guess the real question is,

what are you planning on doing with them?" Peter said holding up one between his fingers. "I have to ask her something. And from what I've heard, this is the only

way it's possible." I said as I placed the box on the table. "You gotta be kidding me." He said glaring dead at me. "Why do you think I sewed your finger back on?" I

said smiling at him. I began placing her claws in slowly one at a time back into the box. "You know, there's always an element of danger to rituals like this. I'm not

particularly fond of them. Unless they somehow benefit me." Peter said quirking his eyebrows at me. "What do you want?" I said looking at him. "I want to keep them.

Sentimental value. She was your mother, but she was also my sister. What? Am I not allowed a little bit of sentiment?" Peter said as if I killed his puppy, I placed the

last claw in and slide the box carefully to him, he smiled and slowly proceeded to put his hand in it. I looked at my twin _**Der if you could be a dear**_ I thought to him

with a smirk. He got up and strutted quickly to where my crazed uncle was taking his precious time. "Too long." Derek said slamming Peter's hand in. "No! No, wait!"

Peter rebelled but his fingers struck the claws causing his eyes to glow their electric cobalt blue color. After a few minutes I sat backwards in the chair as I looked at my

brother. "That's not exactly my color. This is going to be excruciatingly painful." Peter said as I saw him studying them. "Just do it." I growled. "Oh, I'm going to. I just

wanted you to know we all have our petty revenges." He said as I felt the sharp edges pinpointing the exact spot of my spinal cord. Next thing I know I feel the claws

pierce my neck. I winced and blacked out. _I took in a deep breath, looking around to see I was in the Loft, it had tons of fog and mist, in the middle of the flat was the_

 _Nematon. I hear a lone howl, I saw a black wolf walking to the Nematon, and I wanted to cry. The wolf got to the Nematon, it looked at me and its eyes glowed red. The wolf_

 _phased into the woman I recognized as "Mom" I said feeling tears go down my face, she sat on the Nematon and I joined her. "Akira, my beautiful baby girl, all grown up and a_

 _mother of her own" She said as I wrapped my arms around her. "Mom, my eyes there different" I said closing my eyes. "Different but just as beautiful as the rest of you" She_

 _said as my eyes glowed their red color. "Mom so much has happened, Derek and I, we have been through so much, Mom what is our purpose, what are we meant to do" I_

 _asked as she looked me in the eyes. "Our_ _family didn't just live in Beacon Hills. They protected it. This town needs someone to protect it. Someone like you and Scott." She_

 _said kissing my forehead. "Something is coming, I need you and your brother to be careful, I love you Akira just as much as I love Derek" Talia said before she shifted back into_

 _the wolf that entered the Loft. I kissed her furry forehead before she left._ I snapped out of it breathing heavily, Derek got in from of me making sure I was ok. "Did you see

her? What did you ask her? Did she say anything about me?" Peter rambled in my ear, I looked at him, and my perspective was changed in a major way. "Well, that

doesn't look good." He said as I got up. I got a water to drink, both Hale men stared at me, and then the power went out. _IT'S STARTING_ I heard my mother's voice

lingering in my thoughts. I looked outside and got a feeling of dread chilling down my spine, something different if stirring up in once peaceful Beacon Hills "Boys things

are about to become crazy real fast" I said making my eyes glow. Peter left, but Derek and I discussed what I had seen. We decided to go out and bond as family

should every so often. We were out most of the day,"Der Halloween was our favorite holiday as kids" I said smiling at him and he rolled his eyes, "Don't forget you

were jack sparrow when you were 16" I said laughing, he let out a growl so we decided to head back to the loft. I got out of the driver's seat and felt someone's

presence. Derek and I turned around. "Trick or treat!" I saw three trick or treaters holding out their bags, I got the large bag of candy and gave each of them a piece,

they just stayed there, I looked at my twin and smirked, we made our eyes glow and our fangs show, we growled at the kids and they ran. Derek just smirked at me. I

put the candy back in the truck, I turned around to see something holding Derek. These shadows let him go and he collapsed by the jeep. They quirked their heads at

me. I let out a growl, I got in front of my brother, they stepped forward and they restrained me. I felt one of their gloved hands go behind my ear. I felt so cold, but

where it had its hand I felt so warm. I passed out after that. I woke up and felt the mark behind my ear, Derek woke up and we nodded at each other. We slightly

shifted and let out a loud growl. We got up, headed inside and inside my loft was teens pooling and dancing. "I can't believe them" I said looking for the twins. "Der

find the pack, I have something to take care of" I growled. "Sorry, The Bloody Beetroot doesn't take requests." A bodyguard said as I tried to get to the stage. I

nodded and went back to trying to get there, but this asshole put his hand on my shoulder. "Bro, seriously. I said the DJ doesn't take..." He started but I gripped his

neck and lifted him a bit. "He'll take mine." I said flinging him to the side. I had my wolf present a bit as I slammed the music on the ground, teens looked at me and I

let a bit of my anger out. "Get out!" I roared a bit with my wolf's voice mixed with my own. Everyone mostly clamored out, but the pack was still here, and those

shadows. "Guys, they're all looking at me. Why are they all looking at me? Guys?" Aiden said as they began stepping towards him, some of us shifted. "Somebody do

something!" Allison said before the got to Aiden and checked him. They turned to Scott, he slightly shifted then looked at the Japanese girl. I got in front of him,

without control of my own body. " **Ima made naniwoshita-godearu koto wa sō jigoku no fuka-sa ni modotte, kokode wa arimasen** " I said in a possessed like voice.

The sun began coming up, but the shadows disappeared. I felt faint, my legs shook before I almost fell. I heard feet shuffle and arms wrapped around me. I looked up

to see Derek checking to see if I was ok. "What the hell were those things?" Scott asked as I tried stand up again. "Your dad's 24 hours are up." Isaac said making me

concerned.

What is happening to Akira? Find out in the next few chapters...

Japanese to English translation: **Whatever you are after isn't here so go back to the depths of hell**


	28. Silverfinger

Derek and I have been following Scott all day, I checked on Stiles every so often, but now I knew he was going to be ok, Peter was watching my kids. "That looks like

what happened to you at the power station." Scott said as I was on his roof and Derek was on the lower level outside. "When a kitsune rubs its tails together it can

create fire or lighting. It's called foxfire. I don't have any tails."Kira replied. "How'd you know what I was thinking?" Scott asked, I rolled my eyes. "Because kitsune are

also psychic. I can hear all of your thoughts. Just kidding." Kira replied, I smiled. "The sun's setting. Ah. Yeah, I know." Scott said as I watched them from a good view,

but they couldn't see me. "Are you scared?" Scott asked sitting next to her. "Not right now. I'm supposed to be back before dinner." Kira said looking him in the eyes.

"Tell them you can't make it." Scott said as he looked her in the eyes. "What should I say?" Kira asked him. "Say, uh, you're going on a date." Scott replied to her

question. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You know, foxes and wolves don't really get along." Kira said flipping the book to a picture, but Scott closed it. "That's just

a drawing. In a children's book." He said before he leaned in to kiss her. But I saw a car rolling up. "My mom's back." Scott said as he got up and went downstairs. I

got on the lower level, next to my twin. "What are you doing here? And why do you still have a key?" Scott asked the man. "Funny you mention keys. Because while I

have a key to this house, I'm not exactly sure how you got a key to my office." The man replied, it was his dad. "Let me help you out here. This kind of thing usually

begins with something along the lines of, "It's not what you think." Or, "I can explain." Ralph replied to his son. "Dad, let me help you out. You need to leave." Scott

said worried. "I will. With a satisfactory explanation." Ralph replied. "Go get a warrant." Scott huffed to him. "I don't need a warrant. I'm your father."Ralph growled.

"No, you're a gene donor. I got my hair color from you. And that's all I got. So you're not allowed to play tough dad with me." Scott growled humanly, then I scented

Melissa. "Hey, what's going on?" Melissa asked. "Maybe one of you should explain." Ralph replied. "Scott" Kira asked, I scented darkness. "There here" I said to my

twin we shifted and waited. "Who the hell is this?" Ralph asked "Dad, no! Dad, wait Dad." Scott said and I looked at Derek, then I heard screaming. The door in front of

Derek and I opened and both of us, we slid in and tried to get the things out of here. "Mom, the ash!"Scott screamed, then I saw the twins appear, we got the things

out. "Mom, now! Do it now!" Scott screamed, then Melissa threw the bottle in front of the doorway, it created a line of ash. I walked up to Scott, "All of the baseboards

are ash wood?" I asked him, "Uh, yeah. It was Deaton's idea. And where the hell did you two come from?" He asked me. "We've been following you." I replied. "For

how long?" Scott asked, "All day." Derek and I replied in unison. "Scott, this isn't good! " Melissa screamed for her son. Derek and I stayed on the first floor. "So, what

are you?" Aiden said growling. "She's a kitsune, idiot. Use your eyes. You can see it all around her. The younger ones give off an aura. She just hasn't learned how to

conceal it yet. She probably doesn't know what kind she is either." I replied making my eyes glow. "I wasn't going to hurt her." Ethan said to me. "Not yet." I replied.

"Why do you think we're here, Akira? For a study group? We're here to protect Scott. We're trying to fight for him." Aiden said looking at me. "I'm sure you are. I'm sure

you'd kill for him. But are you willing to die for him?" Derek said looking at them. Soon the Oni we hitting the barrier. "What are they doing?" Aiden asked me. "Testing

for weaknesses." I replied getting my claws out. "Guys? We have a problem."Derek said as Scott and Kira got into the same room as us. "Scott, we're going to have to

do something." Aiden yelled after Scott got off the phone. "Don't do anything." He said and I felt different. "Is he serious?" Ethan asked. "I said don't do anything.

Trust me." Scott said as he took Kira's hand, the ONI had broken through. Soon two of the ONI did their test, then let them go, the ONI left except one. "You're gonna

be okay. " Derek said as I walked up to it. "Akira" I heard a voice asked me. I made my eyes glow. The ONI just watched me, I quirked my head to the right a little, I

felt no control over my body, I placed my hand on it's mask, " **Anata ga sagashite iru mono wa koko ni wa sunde orazu, mujitsu o koroshite, anata wa watashi to**

 **taisho shimasu, Amaterasu** " I growled, my voice was filled with power. The ONI took a few steps back before disappearing. I turned around and the group was

looking at me, I then felt faint, "Whats happening to me" I said before I passed out.

Translation: **What you are looking for doesn't reside here, slay any innocent and you will deal with me, Amaterasu**


	29. RiddledVulpina

I was at my loft, after I had woken up, Derek thinks somethings happening to me, and I agreed with him, hello I don't know Japanese. I decided to sleep, Stiles, I was

so worried about him so much, Peter was watching my kids. I thought it would be better if they wouldn't be involved in this, but I visited them. Derek slept on the top

floor of the Loft, while I had the bottom floor. I soon woke up to my phone ringing, It was Stiles, I pressed the button, sat up and answered it. "Hey Baby what's going

on" I said with a yawn, he was breathing different. "Stiles?" I asked again, "Stiles? Baby? You there?"I asked scared. "Akira?" He asked like something was happening.

"Baby Hey, I'm you okay? Can you hear me?" I replied. "Babe, I don't I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here. I think was sleepwalking."He said like he

was shivering. "Okay, um, can you see anything? Just tell me what you see." I said as I got out of bed. "Ah, it's dark. It's hard to see. I think there's something wrong

with my..." He said then his phone disconnected, I tried calling him again as I got dressed. "This is Stiles and you missed me. Leave a message" The voicemail started

but I hung up. "Come on." I growled, I saw Derek in a pair of shirts and a tank top. "Hey, this is St.." I hung up, "God, come on. Come on." I said panicking. "What's

happening" Derek asked, "Something happening to Stiles" I replied. Soon I got a hold of him. "Stiles?" I said scared. "Akira, I don't think I can get out of here. I can't

move." Stiles said after I put him on speaker. "Where are you?" I asked worried for my boyfriend. "I don't know. I don't know, It's too dark. I can't see much and

something's wrong with my leg. It's stuck on something. And it's.. I think it's bleeding." Stiles said shaking. Derek looked afraid. "How bad? Stiles, how bad is it? Stiles,

are you there? Can you hear me?" I screamed in the phone. "Ah, there's some kind of smell down here. Something smells terrible. It's brutal. My eyes are watering."

Stiles said sniffling. "Okay, listen. I'm calling your dad."I said panicking still. "No, no, no, no, don't." Stiles replied. "But your dad" Derek spoke up. "Don't. Just please

don't call him. Promise you won't. He already worries about me too much. Derek Akira, please." Stiles asked us "But what if we can't find you? Stiles, I can't make a

promise like that." I said feeling tears in my eyes. "No, no, no, just please. Please, don't call him. Come find me. You can do it. He doesn't have to know. Derek Akira,

you can find me." He said sniffling. "I don't know if I can do this." I said crying. "Oh, I gotta call you back. I have to turn the phone off." Stiles said making me panic.

"What? No, hey, wait" Derek said taking the phone from my hands. "I'm gonna call you back." Stiles said sniffling."Hold on, Stiles wait Hold on, man." Derek said

panicking. The phone went off, Derek and I got dressed and ran to Scott's house. "Scott! Isaac! get up! I need your help!" I screamed at the two. "Why? What's

wrong?" Scott asked me, seeing my tears. "It's Stiles. Get dressed." I replied. "What's wrong with Stiles?" Isaac asked as Scott got dressed quick. "I don't know." I

replied. I called his phone, Scott, Derek, Isaac and I surrounded the phone while it was on speaker. "Hey, Stiles."Scott said worried. "Did you call him? Did you call my

dad?" Stiles asked me. "No. Just Scott Isaac. We're coming to find you. Can you figure out where you are? Try to find something and tell us where to look." I

replied."It's a basement. I think I think I'm in some kind of basement." Stiles replied. "In a house?" Isaac asked him. "No. It looks bigger. Like industrial. I think there's

a furnace. But it's cold. It's freezing down here. I gotta turn the I gotta turn the phone off. It's going to die. " Stiles said panicking. "Wait, wait, wait. What else is

there? What do you see?"I said crying. "The phone's dying. I can't talk." Stiles said then stopped. "I have to go." He whispered. "Please Stiles, why are you

whispering?" I asked him. "Because I think there's someone in here with me." Stiles replied then hung up, I collapsed crying. Derek held me close in this time distress.

Soon the cops and the pack was looking for him. "He's not here. Not anymore." Derek said as Scott and I were with my twin. "You mean the whole building?"Scott

asked. "Gone. I'll go tell Stilinski. And see if you can find Allison. She's not answering her phone. Notice how strong the scent is up here? Ever hear of chemo signals?

Chemical signals that communicate emotion. And just our sweat can give off anger, fear or disgust. Take a deep breath and tell me what you feel."I said looking at

Scott. "Stress." Scott said looking at me. "And anxiety lots of it." I said as I looked."What was he doing up here?"Scott asked us. "I don't know. But there was

definitely some kind of struggle." I said worried. "With who?"Scott asked. "Himself." I said after letting out a long sigh. Soon we went into the hospital, Scott and I

went to Stiles' MRI "Hey, we're just on the other side of that window. Okay?" John said as he looked at his son. "Okay. You know what they're looking for, right? It's

called frontotemporal dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink. It's what my mother had. It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers. And there's no

cure." Stiles said with a tear in his eyes. "Stiles, if you have it, we'll do something. I'll do something." Scott said before they hugged. Scott nodded at me, I needed to

talk to him after I left Stiles. "Babe, I know things aren't normal but, we can get through anything." Stiles said as I sat by him, "I love you so much" He said lifting my

face to looking into those whiskey brown eyes. 'I love you too" I said as I leaned in and kissed him with so much passion and love, as we parted our foreheads

touched. "Akira I am not giving up" He said before I kissed him again. I got up, hugged him, then left. Soon I found Scott and Derek, so I sat next to my twin and

across from the True Alpha. "You know the stuff you we're telling me about chemo signals earlier? It reminded me of the time you both were teaching me to use anger

to control the shift." Scott said looking at us. "I think you ended up teaching us more about that." I said with a smile."Are you teaching me again?" Scott asked, "Think

of it more like sharing a few trade secrets. You know, I took Cora back to South America, right? It's where she spent most of her time after the fire. But that's not the

only reason I left." Derek said as I leaned in. "I needed to talk to my mother." I said as I huffed. "Your dead mother?" Scott asked and I nodded. "She told me

something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said that my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills. They protected it. This town needs someone to protect

it. Someone like you." I said making my wolf present in my voice. "And someone like you to teach me a few trade secrets."Scott said as I smiled. "What? He was trying

to protect us. Stiles was protecting us. From himself." Scott said as we got up to the roof. "What are we looking for?" Derek asked him. "I'm not sure. But I think Stiles

wasn't just up here struggling with himself. I think he was struggling not to do something." Scott said as we saw something sparking.

Noshiko POV

The Nogitsune was here at the hospital, I had to do something, this thing isn't going to hurt anyone anymore, soon the hospital went in chaos, I saw the Nogitsune

possessing a boy. "You know me." It said as it walked close to me. "Then you remember that I won't be deterred by your choice of host. Even if it's an innocent boy." I

said holding my ground. "Are you threatening us?" It asked. I made the ONI appear behind me. "Now I'm threatening you. " I said angry. "We're not really afraid of

your little fireflies." The Nogitsune said with a smirk. "If the ONI can't defeat you, I know someone who will." I said with a smirk of my own. "Amaterasu" It said shaking

but stilled. "Like you she possesses someone, but she doesn't have a plan to hurt people,she has a plan to rid you of this world" I said making fists by my side. "We'll

see" He said before leaving. I pray to Amaterasu that she rids us of this creature.

My POV

Soon the wire exploded and went flying to the ground below. "Get back! Everyone, get back! Everyone, get back!" Kira screamed, Derek, Scott and I jumped below.

water invaded the ground, the wire jumped into the water and I saw Allison getting too close. "Allison!" Isaac screamed pushing her out of the way, but got

electrocuted in the process. "Isaac!" She screamed, soon Kira was about to get hit by a car, but she flipped and grabbed the wire, she absorbed the electricity, her

eyes glowed a dark amber. I ran over to Isaac and checked his pulse. "Isaac?" I shook him a little. "He's not breathing. Scott, he's not breathing!" I screamed,

paramedics got him in a stretcher and got him to the ICU. "I saw what you did. Now's not the time for anybody else to see." I saw Kira with an older woman, maybe

her mother. I ran outside and saw Parrish talking to John. "Two people said they saw Stiles's jeep leave the hospital." Parrish said as I overheard him. "Someone

needs to find him. Now."John said worried, looking at me. "Is it me or was this cut? Tell the others to keep an eye out for signs of sabotage." Ralph said as he looked

around. "You have to tell John. You have to tell him what's really wrong with Stiles." I said to Scott. I went back to the Loft with Derek, but an annoying noise was

bugging me, I found emitters, "Chris" Derek growled. We went to his apartment. Soon Chris got home."Lose something?" I growled, Chris spun around, I had his neck

in my hands with claws out. He had his gun pointed at my head, Derek was behind me. "Why are you both breaking into my apartment?" Chris asked as I took a few

steps back. "Why are you leaving emitters in my loft?" I growled. "I have no idea why that would be in your loft. I spent the entirety of the last two days trying to find

Stiles." Chris said and I calmed down. "Any luck?" I asked. Chris shook his head. "Okay, we're both trying to find Stiles. Mind if I ask what you planned on doing if you

find him?" I asked him. "Well, that depends on which Stiles I find." He said making me growl. Chris saw his office, "Broken." He said as he opened his door. "This isn't

mine. Careful." Chris said as he opened the case. It had money in it. "He has a nickname." Chris said, I scented coffee and gunpowder. "You mean something like...

Silverfinger?" I saw Ralph. "Where did you get that?" I asked him. "Off Katashi's dead body." Ralph said as the other agents arrested us. "So, I don't suppose you

have any idea why Stiles would frame us for murder?" Chris asked us. "I didn't think Stiles was smart enough to frame us for murder. To be honest, I'm not entirely

convinced that's why we're here." Derek said as I growled at him. "What do you mean? McCall is going to come out here any minute and probably talk attorneys. Say

you've agreed to allow mine to represent you." Chris said as he looked at us. "Why should I trust your attorney?" I said looking at the ex hunter. "Because I'm not

calling my attorney yet. I just want more time." Chris said and Derek leaned in. "To do what? To figure out what we're really doing here." Chris said as I leaned back.

an hour passed. "I could easily get out of these, you know." I said looking at the cuffs. "So could I. But I'm not interested in being a fugitive from the law." Chris

replied. "Well, I'm not interested in being a victim to a 17-year-old possessed by a psychotic fox." Derek growled. "Just give me a few more minutes. Derek!" Chris said

as he stopped my brother was about to go flying out the window. "Okay, fine. If something happens, don't expect me to risk my life trying to save yours." I growled at

the hunter. Soon the office was getting nuts. "What's happening?" I asked, I looked at my brother, I tuned up my hearing, I heard clicking. "Get down!" I screamed, I

covered Chris and Derek. A bomb went off, I felt glass enter my back. "Get me an ambulance here, at the sheriff's station. We've got an explosion. We got multiple

officers down. Multiple officers down. We need an ambulance A.S.A.P. On the double." Officers said as I felt blood leave the wounds in my back, "I'm okay." I said as

Derek and Chris looked at me. "You saved my life."Chris said as Derek broke out of the cuffs and pulled out the glass in my back. Soon we were pull in a cell. Derek and

I in one and Chris beside us in another.


	30. DeSatiable

Derek,Chris and I just got released from being incarcerated. Now we had to find Stiles, I went with John back to my loft. "Hi Dad Akira" Stiles said in the middle of the

loft. "You want to handcuff me?" Stiles asked as both John and I walked to him. "If my son is still here, if there's still a part of him standing here in front of me, then

he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with me, because he knows I'm here to protect him from himself and from others." John said as Stiles placed his hands in front

of him. This isn't Stiles, Stiles'scent is like honey and warmth, what I was smelling was death and chaos. Stiles looked up at us "You're not my Stiles." I growled at him.

VoidStiles then ripped the cuffs off, Soon Derek, Chris and Allison attacked but Stiles threw him off like nothing. Chris aimed his gun at Stiles. "Argent, listen to me.

Don't do this." I growled making my eyes glow red. "Why not? I've done it before. Werewolves, Berserkers. I can easily add a nogitsune to the list." Chris replied as I

growled. "You're not going to shoot my son." John said aiming his gun at Argent. "Like Akira said it herself, Sheriff. That's not Stiles." Chris said cocking his pistol. "Put it

down. Put it down." John said as I felt dizzy. "Dad, he's going to shoot me. He's going to kill me, Dad."Stiles said as I held myself up on the beam. "Don't listen. Put it

down. Now! Do it! Put it down!"John yelled. "Pull the trigger. Come on." Void said as I felt a familiar power grow. "Listen to me, you put the gun down now!" John said

as I felt the power in me flow. I was in my mind "Hello Akira" A beautiful woman said as she appeared in front of me. "Your Amaterasu aren't you" I said looking at her.

"That I am, I sensed the Nogitsune has possessed your mate, so I want to help you restore peace, once Void is gone, I will leave,but give you my power." She said

with a smile on her face. I smiled, "I want my mate back" I said feeling a tear go down my face. "And you shall" She said as she turned into a white mist and enveloped

my body. "You're here to protect me." I opened my eyes, Amaterasu and I became one. The ONI appeared and began fighting. Soon the ONI turned to me, I walked to

see Void. "Void" I said with a bell like tone. "Amaterasu we shall fight soon" Void said before the ONI and him disappeared. "What happened?" John asked as I gained

control. "They disappeared. They literally just vanished." Allison said as I looked around. "And so did Stiles." I growled. It was getting late, Derek helped me set up the

chessboard. "What are you doing? And more importantly, why aren't you healing?" I looked to see Peter looking at my twin's wound. "It's from one of their swords. It'll

heal." Derek replied. "By playing chess?" I asked as I looked at the board. "Back in his room, Stiles had a board with Akira and my names on two of the pieces. "If this

is a game to him, then I need to figure out the plays." I said worried. "Not so easy to do when it's a game without rules. Peter replied. "What does that mean?" I

asked. "You're dealing with the kind of spirit that's lived too long to play by human rules. It's a fox spirit that chose to become human. And supposedly, that's

something they can do only after about 100 years. If a kitsune is an annoying pain in the ass, then a nogitsune, which is a dark kitsune, is a freaking disaster. Besides,

chess is Stiles's game. It's not the game of a Japanese fox. Do yourself a favor and put something on that. Before it gets infected." Peter says to my twin. I soon fall

asleep, soon I heard someone moving in the loft, I saw Derek leaving, I decided to follow him. "Der where are you going" I asked as I got in the Hummer with him.

"Just come on" He replied, I shrugged. We soon got to Chris' apartment, Derek knocked on the door "Derek Akira, you all right?" Chris asked as we got inside, I leaned

in where Chris could hear me, "Something's up" I whispered low so my twin couldn't hear me. "I need to show you something." Derek said as he lead us to Chris'

office. He opened up the Hale locked cylinder, and let our mother's claws fall to the table. "Do you know who these belonged to? These claws are all that was left of

our mother after your psychotic sister burned her and the rest of our family alive." He said then I was hit by something then black. I woke up in a chair, with handcuffs

dripping with wolvesbane. I look to see Derek drenching Argent in gasoline. "Derek. Okay, listen. Listen to me. Whatever's gotten into your head, this isn't the way to

deal with it." Chris said spitting the gas that got in his mouth. "You burn our family, I burn yours. In fact, I'll burn the whole building down around you." Derek said

crazy. "Derek let me out." I growled. "That was Kate. You know I had nothing to do with that. I'm not your enemy, Derek. Not anymore." Chris said trying to get my

brother to stop. "Yeah, you are. You and Allison. Which is why, I'm not gonna light this yet. I'm not. We're going to wait until she gets home. And we're going to let her

watch." Derek said smiling, I growled at my brother. Soon he began pacing. "Why shouldn't I kill you? How many of us have you murdered? You're not my ally. You're

not my ally. You're a hunter." Derek said as he slammed his hands on the table. "You're right. I am a hunter. Trained before I could even speak, and trained others. Do

you know what the first lesson we teach is? We take our children, we bind them in a chair just like this. Then we wait for them to get out. Most of them, it takes hours.

Others? Seconds." Chris said before he slammed his chair back, and got loose, my brother shifted and Chris had a gun to his head, _Amaterasu help me_ I screamed for

the spirit's help. **_I'm here_** she replied, I felt her strength flow and I broke free. "I don't want to kill you, Derek. Don't make me kill you. Please." Chris begged, I looked

at my twin. **_Roar break the control the Nogitsune has over your brother_** Amaterasu screams, I inhale then let out a roar, Derek starts bleeding from his nose and

coughs up a fly. I help him up, "You had a gun pointed at my head. You could've pulled the trigger. Why didn't you?"Derek asked Argent who looks at us. "Because

you're not my enemy anymore, Derek. And I'm not yours. The truth is that we should be out there looking for him. Right now. Especially if he can do something like this.

I'm not sure that's actually going to be necessary."Chris replies. "Why not?" I asked. "Because if he can do something like this..." Chris started. "He's stronger than

ever. Which means he'll be coming for us." Derek and I said in unison. "How were you not being in control by the Nogitsune" Derek asked as I flicked the fly and

squashed it"A kitsune can call upon Void, the Nogitsune walks the earth, yet a powerful force can always seal the creature away. Amaterasu, a powerful wolf spirit will

possess someone willing and sacred during chaos caused by Void." I said as the two looked at me. "And that person is me" I said making my eyes glow and the mark

appear on my forehead. I got a call for Scott, telling me that they knew where Lydia was. I ran to them. "Hey, you okay?" I said as I held Stiles up. "Yeah. Yeah. You

don't have to worry about me." He replied as I inhaled his scent. "All right, I'll say it. You look like you're dying. You're pale, thin and you look like you're getting we're

all sitting here thinking it. When we find the other you, is he gonna look like he's getting better? What happens if he gets hurt?" Isaac started ranting. "You mean if he

dies, do I die? I don't care. Just so long as no else dies because of me. I remember everything I did, Scott. I remember pushing that sword into you. I remember

twisting it." Stiles said as I felt a tear go down my cheek. "It wasn't you." Scott replied. "Yeah, but I remember it. You guys gotta promise me. You can't let anyone else

get hurt because of me." Stiles said looking at both Scott and me. "We've done this before, guys. A couple of weeks ago we were standing around just like this and we

saved Malia, remember? That was a total stranger. This is Lydia." Scott said as I smiled. "I'm here to save my best friend." Allison said speaking up. "I came to save

mine." Scott said looking at Stiles. "I came here to save the love of my life" I said staying strong. "I just didn't feel like doing any homework." Isaac said as I growled at

the ONI appeared and we began to fight."How do we stop them?" I yelled at Kira's mother. "You can't!" She screamed. I felt _Amaterasu_ ' _s_ presence. I let her take

control, block and blows were delivered, I saw Isaac bleeding bad, then Allison shot an arrow at one of the ONI and the chest cavity glowed till it exploded. I smiled

then one of the ONI stabbed Allison."Allison." Scott cried, he ran to her, caught her, and he put her in his lap."Did you find her?Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?" She

whimpered. "She's okay. Yeah." Scott replied to her questions. Scott took her arm "I can't. I can't take your pain. " He cried "It's because it doesn't hurt." She said

looking at him. "No." Scott said as a tear came down his face. I started to cry as Stiles wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay." She said smiling. "Allison." I cried. "It's

okay. It's okay. It's okay." She whimpered. "It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love " She said as blood came down from her lips. "The first person I ever loved. The

person I'll always love. I love you McCall "She said smiling and shivering. "Don't, please, don't. Allison don't, please."Scott said crying a bit. "You have to tell my dad."

She kept gasping. "You have to tell my dad. promise you'll tell him." She looked at him. He nodded his head. She gasped for air, her heart beat went slow and stopped.


	31. Divine Move

Stiles thought it would be better if I spent time with Derek, so that's what I did. My children were in the loft upstairs asleep. Soon Derek had dragged both Aiden and

Ethan to the loft, we burned out the wolvesbane that was in their systems. "Should be fine in a couple of hours. Unless whoever shot you manages to find you again."

I said flicking my lighter shut. Aiden got up, "Lydia's with Scott. We need to go." He said grabbing his jacket. "Are you gonna try to convince her to go with you?" Derek

grunted. " I'm gonna try and convince her to run and hide. Like any sane person would do." Aiden growled. "And Danny?" I said with my eyes glowing while looking at

him. "Allison's dead. Stiles is dying. What do you think?" Aiden groaned and I shifted my stance, teeth bared. "I think Danny won't believe you." I growled eyes still

glowing. "And Lydia would never run and hide." Derek yelled "Because of Stiles?" Ethan growled. " Because of Scott, You've had it wrong the whole time,You don't fight

for a leader, You fight for a leader's cause." Derek growled and I smiled. "What cause?" Aiden said looking at me. "Scott's always been about one thing. Saving his

friends. He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about. When there's no chance of winning, he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds

another way. And when he's beaten down, he stands up again. You want to earn a place in his pack? You want redemption? Find another way to stand and fight." I

growled. Derek, Aiden,Ethan and I went to the school, Amaterasu was present, the marks appeared on my face. "Did you bring us a present?" Void smirked at us. I set

the box down Derek and the twins appeared beside me. "I brought two." I said with my wolf and the Amaterasu spirit present. "I've heard of an Alpha pack, Akira, but

not a pack of former Alphas and an ancient wolf spirit. It's a little sad, isn't it?" Void smirked as the ONI appeared. "I might not be an Alpha anymore, but I can still fight

like one." Derek said before growling. The ONI and the rest of us collided. Punch after punch, dodge after dodge, we kept fighting. "You have to get on the box.

Someone get on the box!" Derek growled, I looked to see Void smirking at me, I growled. "I hate ninjas." Aiden growled pissed off. I stride to Void, her dodges my

slash, but he kicks me, causing me to fly into a wall. "We can't do this, we can't beat them." Ethan said as I fell to the ground to get up, "Take the box. We'll hold them

off!" Aiden replied. Soon I see Argent fire an arrow, it hit the ONI and it exploded. "What was that?" I asked him. "Silver." Chris replied, I saw Void slip away so I ran

after him. He went inside the school, I saw him hit Scott unconscious, Lydia was holding up Stiles. I ran to Scott he didn't look like he was going to wake up for a few.

Damn it. **_You can do this Akira_** Amaterasu said in my mind. "You think you can beat me at my game?"Void growled. I stood up, I felt winds and light filling me. "Divine

move. Divine move. You think you have any moves at all?"Void said charging Lydia and Stiles. "You can kill the Oni. But me? Me? I'm a thousand years old. You can't kill

me!" Void growled, with my enhanced speed, I appeared in front of him. "They can't but I can" I growled in a possessed voice. I grabbed his neck, light filling around

us, I grabbed his arm and bit him. Amaterasu then blasted her full power at him. The nogitsune opened it's mouth, a fly bursted free and Isaac caught it in the Rowan

box. Void spazed then began cracking, he fell over and the body turned to dust. Stiles fell, then I felt tired, I passed out. _**Akira Hale you have done well, the**_

 _ **Nogitsune will no longer be able to be summoned, this is my last mission,but I give you all my power use it well. Amaterasu said as she took my hand and**_

 _ **her power fused with my wolf side**._ I soon woke up to see my friends and Stiles alive and well, I wrapped my arms around him, he kissed my lips, I saw Lydia get up

and run outside. We all ran after her, we see that Aiden was motionless on the ground dead, Lydia ran to me and held me tight. I embraced her, all he wanted to do

was show her he was one of the good guys, he has proven that, but at the cost of his own life. I told Stiles I would be back at his place in an hour, cause I had to talk

to Derek about something anyway. Soon a Mexican guy shot both of us. "Derek" I growled as I held my stomach wound. "Now, my friend, you're gonna tell us about la

loba. Where is the she-wolf?" He asked us. "You should just go ahead and kill me. 'Cause you're never going to find Cora."Derek said with a smile. "Cora? Who the hell

is Cora?" He asked then a smoke bomb went off. "Where are they?" A man asked. I looked at my twin, growls emitted in the loft. "Light them up!" One shouted. I went

into a daze. "It was a dream. It was actually... It was more like a nightmare." I said looking at my mate. "Okay. What happened?" He asked me. "It started with these

hunters that caught Peter and Derek after they left Cora. It was a family of them led by a guy named Severo. They broke into my loft" I said looking at my hands. "Who

was it?" He asked me as I looked into those whiskey brown eyes. "There's a lot of myths about how people can be turned into a werewolf. Usually a bite. There's one

about rain water. Drinking rain water out of the puddle of a werewolf's print. There's another one. "I said shaking. "Babe, if this is all just a dream, why do you look so

worried?" He asked sitting in front of me. "Because I don't remember waking up. So tell me. How do you know? How do you know if you're still dreaming?" I said

panicking. "Your fingers, in dreams you have extra fingers."He said before I grabbed his right hand and saw seven fingers on one hand. I got out of my daze. "It's real.

You're real." I said looking up at the familiar face. "That's right, Derek Akira." She said as she appeared in front of us, I grabbed my brother's hand and intertwined our

fingers. "And if seeing me is a surprise, watch this. " Kate said as she shifted into a creature that my parents talked about, a werejaguar. Thats when we passed out.


	32. 117

3rd POV

"Where is it? Do you see it?" Braeden asked as she handled her shotgun. " No, I don't know! I can't see anything!" Scott said looking around the temple. "Where is

this thing?" Braeden asked. Footstep emitting from the temple walkways. "Scott, get behind me. Scott, get behind me!" Braeden ordered but Scott roared scaring the

creatures that inhabited the temple. "I think I scared it." Scott said as his ruby eyes went back to his chocolate brown eyes. "I think you scared everything." She

replied. Soon they found a room with a figure. "What is that?" Scott asked the the mercenary. "Tezcatlipoca. The nagualjaguar God. I think we found Derek and Akira."

She said looking at the wall. "Stand back." Scott said as he punched the wall, soon he saw inside two figure, but they looked so different. "Oh, my God." He said

shocked. "Is that them? Is that Derek and Akira?" Malia asked as she saw Scott and Braeden dragging two people out of the temple. "Uh, sort of." Stiles said as he

looked at two younger people, Derek and Akira. The two were aged backwards. Scott loaded the two wolves inside, both unconscious. Akira and Derek were

unconscious, but Akira was having flashbacks. _"Hale Twins, let's go." Coach yelled at them, they were in the showers trying to control their wolves. "Derek Hale! and Akira"_

 _Peter said looking at the twins. "we thought... we thought we could control it." Akira growled as both her and her brother's eyes glowed their electric blue. "All this risk? Just for_

 _a basketball game?" Peter said looking at them. "It's the finals. They need us." Akira growled at her uncle. "To do what? Rip someone's throat out on the court? Even born_

 _wolves have to learn control on a full moon, Derek Akira." Peter said as he looked at the two. "Yeah, but it's supposed to be easier for us, why does it hurt like this?" Derek_

 _asked his uncle. "Did you bring them?" Peter asked his niece and nephew. "It's not working..." Akira growled half shifted. "Did you bring them? Go ahead." Peter asked them_

 _again. "We told you, it's not working." Derek growled. "Do it! " Peter growled. "Alpha, Beta, Omega..." Akira said falling to her knees. "Again." Peter ordered them. "Alpha, Beta,_

 _Omega..." Derek said half shifted like his twin. "Again." Peter growled. "Alpha, Beta, Omega..." Akira growled, her eyes glowing more blue every second. "Again!" Peter ordered_

 _them again. "Alpha, Beta, Omega... Alpha, Beta, Omega..." The twins said in unison, but soon let out painful screams that transformed themselves into growls ._ "Wow."

Deaton said grabbing two table "Wow? Wow as in, "I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do," kind of wow? 'Cause that's the kind of wow we were hoping

for. " Stiles said concern for Akira. "I think you might be overestimating my abilities. " Deaton said worried. "they are cold. Really cold." Lydia said worried. "Do you think

this is permanent?" Scott said looking at Derek. "I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate. This is well beyond my experience." The vet said interested."So

what do we do with them?" Stiles asked. "Until they wakes up. Probably not much. It might be best to leave them with me. they'll be safe here. " Deaton said smiling.

"You mean from Kate?" Stiles said leaning on the counter holding his girlfriend's hand. "If they alive and she are what you say they are, she won't be able to walk past

that gate." Deaton said feeling Akira's head." Why would she want do this to them?" Stiles said holding Akira's hand. "Knowing Kate, it's probably for a reason that

won't be any good for anyone but her." Deaton said checking the two weakened wolves."You guys should probably go home. Derek and Akira don't look to be in any

danger. So maybe the rest of you should get some sleep? It is a school night... And you all need to start taking care of your own lives again." Deaton says worried.

"Someone should stay with you." Scott said concerned from his boss." I'll stay. My grades are fine... Despite missing a few classes." Lydia said with a smirk on her face.

" I'm so not okay with this. " Stiles said with a look on his face.""Guys, go." Lydia grunted. "No." Stiles said sturdy. Scott dragged Stiles out, even if Akira was going to

be safe.

My POV

I heard muffled voices, what is going on. "How are they doing?" A female voice emitted in my ears, she smelled like a banshee. "Their heart rates are alarmingly high."

A males voice pulsing in my sensitive ears. One of them had touched my arm, but I stayed still. a lot warmer now. **_Derek can you hear me_** I thought to my twin. **_Yes I_**

 ** _can hear you we have to get out of here_** He replied in my mind. "I'm not sure. Let's try something else. Grab me a five milliliter syringe. Top drawer." The female said

and then both Derek and I got up, my vision was red. They looked at us, monsters, I clawed the male, Derek and I got out. We ran back home, but it was demolished.

"Excuse me, young man?" I looked up to see an officer with assistant. "You're calling him young man?" the other said as I got up behind my brother. "Shut up, Haigh.

Sorry, but you can't be here." The officer said to my brother and I. "Hey, dumbasses. You ever hear of no trespassing?" The grouch officer said as I growled. "This is

our house." I said between my gritting teeth. "Nobody's been here for years, kids. Now get the hell out of here." The grouch continued speaking. "Haigh... Maybe a

slightly gentler touch. Are you all right? We can help you if something's wrong." The nicer officer asked us. "What happened to our house? Where's our family? Where's

our mother?" I asked shaking a little. "All right, let's go. Now." Haigh said grabbing us. I let out a growl. "Hold on, just take it easy. Haigh, would you... Don't... Wait!"

The nice officer said before the Haigh guy tazed us, we were on our knees then he tazed us again. Soon we were taken to the Sheriff station. "The other deputy thinks

I'm an idiot for even asking, but I have a feeling if I take these cuffs off, you're going to be okay? And I think you'll help us figure out what happened to your family so

that we can get you out of here. Am I right?" Parrish said looking at us, we nodded at him. and he took them off. "The other deputy's the ass." I said with a smirk. "I

can't argue with that." Parrish agreed as I looked at my twin."Parrish, get over here. I ran both these kid's prints eight times. This is all that comes up." Haigh said as

he got to the computer. "Akira Hale & Derek Hale?" Parrish said as I perked up at my own name. "Did you say Hale?" I saw the Sheriff look at us. "I'll handle this." He

said looking at the other officers. Soon two kids appeared, "Why would we go anywhere with you?" I growled at him. "There was an accident. You lost some memory,

but we can help you get it back. " He said looking at both of us. "How much memory?" My twin and I asked in unison. "A lot. But you can trust us." He said before

making his eyes glow red, Alpha Red. "You're an Alpha. Okay, who are you? And who is he? Who are you?" I asked a bit shakingly. "Oh, we're the guys keeping you

out of jail." The boy with moles said to us, but looked at me how Tyler used to look at me. "We're fine as long as it's not on a full moon." I said as I felt my twin hugging

me. "You both still have trouble with the full moon?" The alpha asked us. "You want us to trust you? Where's our family?" I growled at the Alpha. "There was a fire.

And... They're not here anymore. They're fine. Just had to move out of Beacon Hills. And we're going to take you to them as soon as we figure out how to get your

memories back." The Alpha asked me. We nodded and then, this Stiles kid took both my brother and I to this Alpha's house, he took me up to the Alpha's room, I sat

down with him, Derek was at the door. "So let me get this straight, so I imprinted on you and we have three kids" I asked him. "Yeah thats it" Stiles said look at me.

"OK" I said getting up and looking at the window. Stiles soon left.I saw Kate, "Hey" I said with a smile. "Hey Akira" She said hugging me. She walked over to my

brother and kissed him. "Aw come on guys" I said rolling my eyes. She wanted us to show her the vault. We went to the school, "We get inside the vault. We get the

Triskelion. And then everything goes back to normal. " Kate said as she looked at my brother. "That's all you want?" I asked her. "That's all we need. But right now we

have to get inside that vault." Kate demanded. "Over here." I said as I flicked my claws out and enter them into the combination. "Why would your family build a vault

under a high school?" She asked. "The vault was here first." Derek replied to her, we took her inside and found one of the Triskelion. "This is it? You're sure?" She

asked us. I nodded, "It doesn't look like much." She replied. "That's 'cause it isn't. Quite the elaborate scheme you have here, Kate. Two countries, Aztec temples,

Derek and Akira returned to a teenager. two that trusted you. One that loved you. One that found you to be her this complication just to gain access to our vault. Just

to get your hands on that little piece of junk. Turn it over. Go ahead. There's a scrape on the back where it used to say "Made in China." Peter said looking at us, he

looked older then the last time I saw him. "You're lying." Kate growled. "I admit I have a tendency to exaggerate things. But in this case the truth is so much more fun.

Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart, that little pendant is just a physical object to focus on. It's training wheels. Talia used it to teach Laura. I tried to use it to teach Derek and

Akira." Peter said then a loud roar echoed in my ears, Derek and I looked at one another. "Is this real? Tell me if this is real." Kate asked us. "Didn't you hear that?

That was Scott. I just heard Scott..." I told her. "Tell me! " She growled animal like. "I don't know. And I don't care!" Derek growled, we darted out to see Scott and

two other girls fighting Beserkers. Derek and exchanged blows to the creatures but they slammed us against lockers, I felt different, faster and stronger. I looked at

my brother and he was turning older, I was gaining my memories back. All of them, soon the Beserkers fled, and I stood up, I was me again and so was Derek. "Derek

Akira?" Scott asked us, I looked at him making my eyes glow, but they were yellow, when I looked at Derek his eyes were yellow, whats happening to us? I soon saw

Stiles run to me, I kissed him, "I missed you and I love you" I said pressing my forehead to his. "I missed and I love you too" He replied as I looked into those whiskey

brown eyes I fell in love with.


	33. MutedFactor

I was in the loft's main area, looking at the sunglasses, my eyes are no longer red but beta yellow, why, did it have something to do with Kate. "That table's Italian."

Peter said to Braeden, she looked up at him and smirked. "So are these boots." She said as I smiled at her, we both have a lot in common. "Are we going to talk

interior designing fashion or are we going to talk numbers?" She asked my uncle. "We're hiring you to find Kate, not assassinate the President." Peter said after he

slide a piece of paper back at her. "I was hired by the Calaveras to find Kate. You're hiring me to find her first. Going against the Calaveras is what's going to cost you."

She said as I looked at my twin, he nodded at me. "We'll pay. Just find Kate, that's all we want." I said as she smiled then left, I was at the table and Derek was

beside me. "Are you insane?" Peter growled at us. "We don't have a choice. We spent a week looking for her and came up with nothing." Derek said as I looked at

him. "If we don't find out, who told Kate about the vault, we don't get those bonds back! What do you think I'm gonna do then, huh? Get a job? My resume is slightly

out of date. We got robbed, Derek Akira. Robbed!" He said spinning us around. We grabbed his hands and growled, slightly shifting, our yellow eyes glowing and fangs

exposed. "Oh, that's a new look for you two. What happened to your eyes?" He asked as we got control back. "We don't know. But we are willing to pay to find out." I

said staring right at him. Stiles came over to comfort me, "What's happening to you"He asked as I watched Talia and our twins rough housing. "My eyes are different" I

said making them glow. "Don't worry we will figure this out" He said kissing my forehead. "I hope so" I replied, he left with them. Soon Braeden appeared, I was

looking outside the window. "There's nothing in here about Kate. This killer used an Axe." I said looking at her clawed neck scars. "Actually, he used a military

tomahawk." She corrected me. "That's not in this report." I said leaning towards her. She rolled her eyes at me. "Are you going to tell me what else you know?" I said

shifting my stance. She shook her head at me. "But you know something." I said looking at the sky. "Maybe. The problem is the people I need to talk to right now,

don't talk to people like you." She said making me scoff. "You want me to wait for you?" I asked her. "I want you to trust me." Braeden said as I walked over to her.

"And why would I trust you? I don't know anything about you." I said crossing my arms. "Yeah, well, I know you and your twin. And I know what you really want. You

want what Kate stole from both of you...It means the true nature of someone is reflected in their eyes. In your case, the color of your eyes." She said making my eyes

glow a little. "You get a week." I said throwing her the jacket. Derek showed up, telling me that the Sheriff wanted our expertise on the supernatural. "Cannibalistic

shape-shifters. But I haven't heard of them in Beacon Hills for a long time. Must have been well-hidden. How many people did Scott say were up here?" Derek asked as

I smelt someone else's blood. "Just Sean and the axe-murderer who apparently has no mouth. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" John asked us.

"There was someone else. Someone young. And male." I said looking at Derek. "You can smell his fear?" John asked me. "And his blood." I replied, I got a call from

Peter. Both of us showed up and Peter was there with an Axe in his chest. I pulled it out, "The Axe was laced with wolfsbane. I don't know the species so I'm going to

have to burn it out." I said as Derek handed me the blowtorch. "I think I can handle a little fire. Ah, hell." He said as he looked at the fire, Derek held him still while I

applied the fire, Peter screamed Bloody murder. Soon it was done and he grunted. "He said he was after you two." Peter said as I looked dead at him. "How does a

guy with no mouth say anything?" Derek asked him. "With this." Peter said holding up a glove. Soon John and I went to the school, "You know, just because this guy

connected to the school's WiFi, doesn't mean he's still here." I said looking around, "True. But I've seen enough in this school to keep my gun in hand when walking in

after dark. Like blood." He replied. "That doesn't make sense." I responded. "Yeah, no kidding." He said as I still couldn't smell anything. "That's not what I mean. I

should've caught th scent before we walked in." I said worried, I am loosing my power. "Hold on." I said looking around. "You nervous makes me nervous." John said

as I looked in one of the classrooms to see a bomb. "It's an explosive. A claymore. Get down!" I screamed as I saw an Axe coming at us, soon we fought the Mute, but

we got him secured. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in the court of law. You've the right to an attorney. If you

cannot afford one... " John started but I saw my uncle. "No, Peter, no!" I screamed as he pushed John out of the way, and started tearing the mute apart. "We've

learned a better way." I said giving him a stare. "I'm a creature of habit." Peter replied before leaving.


	34. Perishable

Lydia brought over Deputy Parrish after an accident that would have killed a human, but not someone like us, Derek and I have completely lost our wolves,we are

completely human. I turned his hands over "He covered you in gasoline?"I asked him, he nodded with a reply "It's the hair and nails, isn't it? The parts of the body that

are essentially dead." Lydia asked me, I nodded back at her. "Well, they should be gone."Derek spoke up, "I was set on fire. All of me should be gone" Parrish said

shocked. "Not if you're like us." Scott said making Parrish look confused. "Like you?" Parrish asked looking at me. "I don't think he's like us." I said more or less tired.

"Then what is he?" Lydia asked. "Sorry, but I have no idea." I said looking at the pack. "But you knew about Jackson and Kira." He said looking at me. "This is a little

out of our experience." I said correcting him. "There might be something in the bestiary. Did you try Argent?" I said looking at Scott. "I don't know where he is."Scott

said worried. "Okay, hold on. What's a bestiary? Actually, that's not even my first question. Just... Just tell me one thing. Are all of you like Lydia? Are you all psychic?"

Parrish asked us. "Psychic?" I asked a bit confused. "Yeah. Not exactly." Scott said to the fire survivor. "Okay. Then what are you?" Parrish asked us, Scott looked at

me, I just shrugged and he made his eyes glow their ruby red. Parrish sat down, I stood by my brother, "What's a Kanima?" Parrish asked looking up at me. "We'll get

back to know that everyone like us, everyone with some kind of supernatural ability is on the dead pool." Scott replied to the officer. "But I don't even know

what I am." Parrish said scared. "I'm pretty sure they don't care." I replied to him as i walked over to the window. I have no more power, neither does my twin, what is

happening to us? why now? Soon I heard everyone leave, I looked at the gun that Braeden gave me. Scott held it in his hand. "Careful with that." I said taking slowly

back. "I thought you both didn't like guns. Does this have something to do with your eyes?" Scott asked me. "Our eyes, our strength, the healing... All of it." I replied.

Scott looked concerned. "Whatever Kate did to us, it's still happening." I said looking at the young alpha . "If the dead pool really was made by a Banshee then there's

something else that you should know about. Both your name and Derek's broke the third list. It was a double cipher key." He said looking worried. "And the two other

keys were Allison and Aiden." Derek said as he stood by me. "And I... I don't want to make you nervous, but it kind of feels like there might be a pattern there, doesn't

it? Allison, Aiden... both of you." Scott said looking at us. "Names picked by a Banshee." I said with a huff. "It... It could mean that you're both in danger." Scott started

but I stopped him. "Scott, Banshees don't predict danger. They predict death." I said before going upstairs.


	35. Smoke & Mirrors

Stiles told us that Kate took Scott and Kira to the temple in Mexico. "Are we really bringing him? Are we really bringing him?" Stiles asked as I looked at him. "We're

bringing everyone that we can. And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon, we should probably get going." I replied as I felt his arms go

around me. "All good?" Derek asked as I looked at Liam,Scott's new Beta. "Okay. I brought something to help you. This has been with our family for centuries. It's a

very powerful, supernatural talisman. We use it to teach Betas how to control themselves on a full moon." I said holding out one of our family's Talismans. "Yes, it's

powerful." Stiles said looking a bit concerned. Stiles wrapped his arms around me, holding me with a loving grip. "Okay. Okay, okay! What are the words?" Liam said a

bit scared. "Okay, look at the triskelion. See the symbol? I have a tattoo on my back, so does Derek, it's the same thing. Each spiral means something. Alpha, Beta,

Omega. It represents the idea that we can always rise to one and fall back to another. Betas can become Alphas. Alphas can become Betas." Derek said looking at me.

"Can Alphas become Omegas?" Liam asked me, I nodded at him."All you have to do is say the three words. And with each one, you tell yourself you're getting calmer,

more in control. Now say Alpha Beta Omega" I ordered him. He nodded his head and repeats what I said. "Again" I growled. He does it again and I saw his claws grow

out. He then attacked Derek. "Nooooo" I growled flashing my eyes. "What are the three things that can't be hidden" I growled holding him back. "The Sun, The Moon,

The Truth" He slurred through his fangs. "Again" I growled. "The Sun, The Moon, The Truth" He spoke clearly. "Alright" I said letting him go. "You going to be able to

have control" I looked at him. He let his claws grow out and he flashed his eyes. "Yep" He replied. We soon came to a stop, I opened the door and a Beserker pulled

me out, I felt pain erupt from my stomach, I saw Derek get stabbed, the knife went through his midsection,, We fell against a wall. "How bad is it?" Peter asked us, I

looked at Stiles, he had tears. "We are fine we're okay Just get to Scott. Just find him. We'll be right behind you. Go. Go! Hey, hey, save him." I said to the pack. Stiles

looked at me and kissed me before leaving. Braeden appeared with two pistols, "Can you still pull a trigger?"She asked us. We nodded, I looked at my twin, I felt

blood escaping my lips. "All right. Stay with me. You're gonna be okay." She said to both of us. "It's a mortal wound. And right now I'm pretty sure we are both feeling

pretty mortal." I said struggling to breath. "I'm not gonna let either of you die."She said as I looked at Derek, he nodded at me. "Eh, you might just have to

concentrate on saving yourself." I said before a Beserker was heading her way, I took my brother's hand and intertwined our fingers. "Derek, my brother I love you" I

said feeling light headed. ""Akira I love you too" He said looking faint. Soon everything went black, _I felt at peace, everything felt like pure peace,I felt like I was flying, I_

 _saw my mother. "Mom" I said as she embraced me. "Am I dead" I asked her. "No your evolving" She said with a smile. "What" I asked her, "Just like your brother you are_

 _evolving. He will gain the ability to shift into a wolf, like you can, but you are evolving further, you are becoming the Guardian Hale Wolf" She said as I felt mist enveloping my_

 _body, my eyes turned from ruby red to a glowing purple._ I woke up, I was phased into my full timber wolf form. I shook my fur. I saw my brother, he was a black timber

wolf like me but with blue eyes. **_We were evolving brother_** I though to him. ** _Yes we were_** He replied to my thought, we howled, jumped over the wall. Kate saw us,

our eyes glowed, Derek's Blue, but mine were purple. We attacked her, and she was worried,both my brother and I phased back, naked. "You were... You were both

dead." Kate said scared. "No. we were evolving. Something you'll never do." I growled seeing two Beserkers heading our way, I crushed the skull till it turned to dust.

Soon Chris pulled a trigger releasing a thing of yellow wolvesbane into Kate, morning soon arrived and Derek and I got proper clothes on, we embraced one another.

Soon I saw Stiles, I ran to him and embraced his body, he held me close, I kissed his lips, "I can hear your heart beat" I said crying.


	36. Epilogue

_Five Years Later._ Stiles and I just looked at the full moon as we sat in front of our house, I looked at my wedding ring as I watched Talia, Aurora and Levi catching fireflies,

we decided to move to the mountains, this was one of my family's vacation homes but now it belonged to Stiles and I. "Akira" Stiles said as I looked at him smiling, "I

want the bite I'm ready" He said as we sat down, "Are you sure" I asked as I made my eyes glow and fangs appear, "Yes you will be with me like the day I first saw you,

beautiful and mysterious" He said smiling, "Mieczyslaw Stilinski I love you" I said as I smiled, "I love you too Akira Stilinski" Stiles said as he lifted his shirt, I then looked at

him one last time before sinking my fangs into his side, I felt his hands grip my shoulders keeping me there so I wouldn't pull away, I felt my venom enter his body, his

blood stained my teeth as I pulled away, I licked the blood off my teeth, Stiles felt the bite on his side. We just stayed outside, watching the stars glow and moon starting

to reaching it's peck. I watched as Stiles' eyes began glowing gold, "It worked but we'll have to wait for the next full moon to start your training" I said as he smiled at

me, "I love you" Stiles said as he pulled me to cuddle with him which I did, "I love you too Stiles always have always will" I said as I watched the moonlight appear on the

lake.


End file.
